Snow in the South
by Loveless987
Summary: A mysterious group of ninja appear at the front gates of the Hidden Leaf Village. Naruto is curious, mostly about the small ninja in their group.
1. Chapter 1 Snow Meets Fire

Chapter 1

Snow Meets Fire

Naruto heard the commotion before he saw it. He was walking past the north entrance to the Village Hidden in the Leaves enjoying the cool morning air when the guards around the gate started shouting on the other side. Naruto stopped and listened. It was rare to have unexpected visitors. It could be trouble.

"Halt and state your business." The guard questioned. It sounded like Izumo. It's likely the other guard was his friend Hagane.

"Merry meet, friend! I am Fuyuki, and these are my companions Shuzue and Shuta. We come from the Village Hidden in the Snow in the far north to seek an audience with the Hokage known as Lady Tsunade." He sounded cheerful enough, Naruto thought, 'but… I've never heard of any Hidden Snow Village.'

"Hidden Snow Village? I've never heard of such a place." Hagane remarked. Naruto nodded in agreement, though still eavesdropping from inside. "Either way, we're detaining you here and sending a message to our Hokage." A messenger bird was soon spotted flying overhead.

Naruto hopped up the wall and peaked down. A group of four odd looking travelers were standing patiently before the gate. They looked weary and long traveled. He noticed one was standing several paces behind the three with his head down. Along with his companions, he was dressed in soft-looking fur and animal skins. Each had a backpack, but the smallest person, standing furthest, seemed to have the heaviest. Naruto stared openly now, taking every detail. This small person appeared to be wearing a leather collar and had black and red spiked hair. The woman had long, wavy, platinum hair while the two men were blonde. A bird flew back over his shoulder and down to the guards below.

"The Hokage has granted entrance, if you consent to a search of your persons and belongings, and surveillance. You'll be escorted to the visitor's building for questioning."

"What do you think, Fuyuki?" The woman asked. Naruto noticed her headband displayed a snowflake.

"We have no choice." Fuyuki replied. He was the tallest of the bunch, taller than Izumo, and had a deep, commanding voice, short, smooth hair, and a thick, short beard. He had on a long, dark brown fur coat with the hood down. "We consent to everything." Izumo nodded, and they opened the gate. A squad of four were waiting. "Merry part and brightest blessings to you, friends." Fuyuki said to Izumo and Hagane as they were led away towards the interrogation headquarters.

Naruto followed them into the building, watching as each of the four snow ninja were separated and led into different rooms where they would be searched, and relieved of their weapons. He watched as Ibiki went into Fuyuki's room first and shivered. Then he spotted Asuma.

"Hey Asuma-sensei. Have you heard of any Hidden Snow Village?"

"Oh, hey Naruto. No, never heard of it. They've never participated in any Chunin exams, nor any treaties or wars I've heard of. We're trying to learn how this village appeared and why." He stated, "It's very unsettling." A loud thump sounded from the room beside them. Acting quickly, they rushed into the room and found the smallest Snow ninja collapsed, passed out on the floor, face flushed. Asuma kneeled down and checked him over. "Naruto, find something cold. He's burning up!" He stripped off the boy's coat. "He's dripping with sweat."

Naruto thinking quickly, 'cold cold cold, where do I find cold?' He ran into the hallway bathroom, grabbed a towel, and soaked it under cold water from the tap then ran back into the room. The boy's breathing grew shallow and light. Asuma took the cloth and pushed it against his forehead. "He needs to get to the hospital." Carefully, he peeled up the boy's shirt without removing it and rested the pale body on the cold tile floor. "He is very sick."

"Hey can we get some help here? Medic?" Naruto shouted out the door, a few ninja looked over, but non were medical. "Nevermind, it's not far, I'll just take him. Asuma-sensei, I can take him, right?"

"He hasn't been cleared yet, but he's unarmed... Go, I'll take care of it."

"Right!" Crouching down, Naruto scooped up the small form and sprinted out the door and down the street towards the hospital. Upon arrival, he began shouting, "Hey! Sakura!"

"Naruto? Oh! Bring him this way." She led them to a room and Naruto placed him in the bed, his breathing still shallow and Naruto felt the absence of warmth in his hands. "Step outside Naruto. We need space." Other medical ninja entered. "We need to get the fever under control. Bring a thermometer and ice water." Naruto left the room, the door shut behind him. Muffled orders from Sakura vibrated the door. He sat on a nearby chair. 'I don't even know the guy, but… his comrades aren't here for him, and I can't just leave. He's supposed to have an escort, so I guess that's me now.' Sakura soon came out of the room and saw Naruto waiting.

"He'll be fine, Naruto. It looks like heat exhaustion. Luckily he was brought in before it got dangerous. His fever is reducing and he's on an IV to re-hydrate him." She turned curious. "Who is he?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm gonna find out."

"Well, he won't be talking to anyone for about an hour." Sakura replied, "Have you eaten yet?" She asked. His stomach growled. "Thought not. Come on, let's go to the cafeteria and grab a bite while we wait, and you can tell me what's going on here." Naruto seemed particularly bothered, so she decided to be extra nice.

"All right, you're right. Let's go." Naruto followed Sakura down the hall. "You know, I was listening when these Snow Village ninja approached the front gate."

"Snow village ninja?" Sakura asked, "Oh, I heard some talk around here about mysterious ninja showing up. Nothing about snow though."

"Well, they say they're from the Village Hidden in the Snow." Naruto and Sakura sat at a table with trays from the kitchen. "Which no one has heard of. When they talked to Izumo and Hagane, they introduced themselves as Fuyuki, Shuta, and Shizue." He explained, suspicious.

"Okay? I don't follow, why is that weird?" Sakura replied.

"Well, there's four of them." Naruto took a bite of his sandwich, then talked around it. "And I can't be sure, but I think the nameless ninja is in the hospital bed."

"I see." I've never seen him so...enamored with a stranger before. "Well, we can get answers from him soon enough. He isn't going anywhere."

"Yeah! Although, I kinda expect Asuma-sensei to show up at some point." Naruto finished the last bite of food on his tray. "Or Ibiki."

"Ibiki? That's more serious than I thought. If he's questioning the other ninja, then I'm sure there's nothing to worry about." Sakura stood and picked up both their trays. "We can go check on him now, it's been long enough."

"Yeah," Naruto and Sakura wandered back to the strange boy's room. Another medical ninja had just removed the IV drip and was placing a bandage over the small puncture wound. The snow ninja was sitting up, legs pulled up to his chest, violet eyes gazing around him, filled with apprehension. His eyes fell on Naruto, then to his lap.

"His temperature is close to normal, and he's fully hydrated." the medical ninja stated. Sakura nodded thanks. The man had covered for her break. He left the room.

"Naruto, I have to go back to work. Are you going to be okay on your own?"

"Yeah, you go ahead. I'll let you know if we go anywhere." Sakura spared a glance at the Snow ninja, took his chart, and left. Naruto casually walked over to the bedside and sat on the opposite cot. The boy didn't move, but Naruto could see his body tense from the approach. "What's your name?" Naruto asked smiling. "I'm Naruto, and I'm gonna be Hokage someday." The boy's expression became conflicted as he turned his eyes on Naruto. He shrugged, then looked down. "Okay… how are you feeling? That fall must've hurt." Another shrug. Fear crept onto his face and he watched Naruto closely. Naruto kept his tone light and friendly. "Hey, talk to me. Your friends are being interrogated. Wouldn't you rather talk to me instead? I promise, I'm much nicer than those guys, but you gotta give me something. Isn't this better?" The spiky haired Snow ninja made a pained sound then nodded, putting his head on his knees. He started shaking his head, frustrated. "What the heck…? Are you telling me… you can't talk for some reason?" The boy nodded.

The door opened. Two ninjas, accompanied by Sakura, walked in. Naruto recognized them as part of the Analysis Team from the Intelligence Division, headed by Inoichi Yamanaka. They work with Ibiki, who runs the Torture and Interrogation Force. Behind the three was Asuma-sensei, looking sheepish.

"Naruto, we need to take the Snow Village ninja back to the Intelligence building for evaluation." One said, "Yamanaka sends thanks for watching him in the hospital, but we'll take it from here."

"Sorry Naruto," Asuma responded, "They have orders."

"Wait, he can't talk. How's he gonna answer questions?" He asked, knowing there were other methods. He wasn't sure why he wanted to delay them.

"If that's true, we have other ways of extracting information." The opposite ninja responded, unconcerned. "We've finished with his comrades. They were very cooperative, and they're waiting."

"Then, I'm coming too." He heard Sakura whisper his name. The two Intelligence ninja looked at each other and shrugged.

"Well, we won't stop you. We're just here for the boy." They stepped past him.

After traveling to the Intelligence building, Naruto found himself pacing outside the interrogation room where the little Snow ninja was. He felt oddly protective. 'They've been there a long time.' Naruto thought. Just then, Shizue, Fuyuki, and Shuta appeared from around the corner with a Leaf village ninja escort. They knocked on the door, then entered. Naruto followed behind them, mostly unnoticed. Both Ibiki and Inoichi were in the room and turned to the group. The little ninja was behind them, seated in a wooden chair too large for him.

"Well, your audience with the Hokage has been granted and set for tomorrow. Until then, you may explore the downtown areas and visiting centers with an escort. You shouldn't notice them unless you do any rule-breaking. Do not test us." Ibiki looked friendly, but they all knew better.

"Merry met, friends." Fuyuki started, "The Leaf's hospitality is legendary indeed." He smiled warmly, "If it's not too much trouble, could we be given a map and directions to a nearby restaurant?" Subtly, they had moved to stand beside the wooden chair occupied by the smallest ninja.

Naruto glanced at the small ninja, ignoring the rest of the suddenly boring conversation. He kept his head down, blonde bangs hiding his eyes. Sensing Naruto's stare, he looked up, but quickly blushed and looked away when their eyes met. Shuta, pushing a bang behind his ear, stepped forward and gave a short bow.

"We thank you for treating our Erufu. Apologies for any trouble he may have caused." Naruto noticed the senior Leaf ninja stiffened. That's weird, he thought. The Snow ninja all started towards the door, each turning towards the Leaf and bowing, murmuring, "Merry met," with the exception of the smallest, whose head stayed down.

"Asuma-sensei, everything about this stinks like weird." Naruto found himself saying after everyone else had left. They walked out and started towards the downtown area. "What the heck is ''Erufu"? Is it that mute kid? Why do they want to see grandma Tsunade?"

"I'm not sure, Naruto. We need to trust the Intelligence Division's decision. They wouldn't put our village in danger. They report directly to the Hokage, and she wouldn't either."

"Yeah, I know. It's just, something about this is off. It's almost like that kid isn't a part of their team." He paused, spotting his favorite ramen shop. Under the curtain, it seemed the spiky haired Snow ninja was sitting on the ground. Immediately, he rushed in, leaving Asuma confused. The trio from the interrogation room glanced up, then returned to their meals. Each was seated at a table together. The fourth chair empty. The Erufu was indeed seated on the floor behind Shuta.

"Greetings friend, can we help you?" Fuyuki asked. Naruto took a moment to realize it was directed at him. He had been staring. "Please, join us."

"Why is your teammate sitting on the ground?" He blurted, a touch of anger in his voice. The small snow ninja peaked at him, keeping his head down.

"Oh, you are mistaken, sir." Shuta spoke up, "Yugi isn't a teammate. He is a Erufu." The man smiled as if this explained everything, then took a bite of his lunch.

"Shuta, they obviously don't have Erufu here. The others didn't understand either." Shizue frowned at her ally. "There aren't even that many in our homeland, it's no surprise."

"What is Erufu?" Naruto asked, interrupting. He did not sit.

"Erufu is… like a human, but not?" Shuta attempted to explain. "They are not ninja or villagers… They are, lesser humans? I apologize, I don't know how to define the Erufu." He smiled, "However, your village will all know soon enough."

"Shuta." Fuyuki's voice cut through the din, "Tomorrow is soon enough." He turned to Naruto, "I didn't catch your name."

"I'm Naruto." He was absorbing the information given to him and had responded absently. 'Lesser humans? What does that mean?' He thought. He decided this had to do with their meeting with the Hokage tomorrow.

"Nice meeting you, Naruto." Fuyuki stated as they all stood, "Should we expect to see you at the conference tomorrow?"

"I'll be there." Naruto sounded casual, but it was a promise. He watched as Yugi stood and followed the trio out of the restaurant, his head down. Just before exiting, he stopped and looked at Naruto.

"Thank you." It was so quiet, Naruto wasn't sure he heard anything. Yugi turned away and ran to catch up to the Snow ninja. He wasn't sure what he was being thanked for.

The following day, Naruto found himself in Lady Tsunade's office before anyone else. She was angrily stamping away at her paperwork while Shizune stood nearby, not daring to speak. Naruto tried to be patient. He really did. His hands twitched, clenched and unclenched. He paced. The Hokage ignored him. Stamp. Stamp. Stamp. She was as impatient as he was.

"Do you know what any of this is about?" Naruto broke the thick silence. Tsunade looked up, the last paper disappearing from her stack, along with Shizune.

"I have an idea." She folded her hands, "Ibiki is very thorough." She didn't bother to tell Naruto to leave. He would stalk her office window, and she honestly didn't care if he wanted to be around for this. It may be useful. "We'll see." A knock on the door broke their bubble. "Enter."

All the Snow village ninja filed in, along with Ibiki, Shizune, and Inoichi. Tsunade stood, Naruto stopped pacing. "Please, be seated." Extra chairs had been brought in. Each person had taken a seat, Yugi, however, sat on the floor beside Shuta.

"Merry meet, Lady Tsunade, Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves." Fuyuki started, respectfully bowing. "Please, allow me to introduce us." She nodded. "This is Shuta and Shizue, my young comrades of many years. We have traveled across the continent to seek your help." His eyes turned to hers, as every Leaf ninja had their eyes on his. "Our beloved Korikage is dying. We have heard tales of the great healer in the far south. One who may be able to save her." Tsunade's eyes narrowed.

"I see." She closed her eyes, sighed, then opened them again, "I thought as much. Tell me, how far away is your home?"

"We have been traveling for nearly two full moons." Shuta answered after hesitating a moment, "Our Erufu became ill and delayed us. He is not accustomed to such warm weather. Given a steady pace, a return journey would be six weeks."

"Please, Healer Hokage. We have not the knowledge or resources to help our Korikage." This time it was Shizue.

"I cannot be away from my village for three months." Tsundae responded. She was not cold, nor warm. The Snow ninja looked as if they expected this response.

"Nonetheless, Lady Tsunade, we have a gift. Please accept, help or no help. We want to give you our Erufu." Fuyuki declared. "We understand your people have no knowledge of the Erufu. This gift we give freely, but please, consider if not coming to our village, then teach us medical ninjutsu." The Leaf ninja looked on in shock, as the Snow ninja had just offered them what appeared to be a slave. Naruto felt anger in his veins.

"I cannot accept such a gift." Tsunade's eyes fell to the young Erufu, who remained dutifully silent and unmoving.

"Perhaps, Lady Tsunade, you don't understand the gift?" Shuta attempted to explain without offending the Hokage, "Allow me to explain?" Tsunade nodded, "Thank you. Yugi, a demonstration." The small boy stood. Shuta looked at Naruto, remembering him from the restaurant "I hope this explanation is better." He removed Yugi's coat and pulled up both of his sleeves. On his wrists were two thin, silver bracelets, which rested directly against his skin. "These are bonding circlets. They bind an Erufu to a person or persons, which makes them more susceptible to their voice. The Erufu are very rare, only found in the far north where the winters are harsh and the sky is dark for long many moons. They don't have villages or homes, instead travel in small groups, migrating with the seasons." He pulled the boy's sleeves back down, then drew attention to the leather collar. "This is for their comfort. The Erufu feel safer and more comfortable with their master if they have a neck collar. We're not sure why, but we suspect it has to do with rival Erufu." Shuta continued his explanation, oblivious to the tense atmosphere creeping into the room, and the eyes glaring at him in fury. "Our village highly values Erufu, and this is our only one. Please accept."

"This is crazy!" Naruto burst out, "How can you treat someone like this?"

"Naruto!" Tsunade silenced him with a look, then turned to Shuta, "I cannot accept. We have no need for slaves here. However, I will consider your request to learn medical ninjutsu. I need time." Her gaze fell onto the still standing Erufu, whose face was devoid of any emotion. "Meeting adjourned." The Snow ninja stood, bowed, then exited, Erufu in tow. Tsunade let herself fall back into her chair after the door closed behind them.

"Are you going to teach them?" Naruto's fists were clenched. Asuma and Ibiki looked to her, wondering the same thing.

"Yes. Not without stipulations. I'm going to draw up a treaty of peace between our nations as a condition, and-." Naruto left out the window before she could finish.

His head was spinning. 'A race of people who are enslaved by ninja. Why? I don't understand…' As he jumped across the room, he heard talking ahead of him. The trio of Snow ninja were standing together looking as if they were having a meeting of their own. Yugi stood off to the side, separate. Naruto quickly hopped to a nearby tree and listened.

"Shuta, what are we supposed to do? We never dreamed the Hokage would refuse our gift." Shizue's voice with filled with distraught. "We can't return home like this. Not only without a healer, without learning anything about medical ninjutsu, but still in possession of our Erufu… It's a disgrace."

"I don't know." Shuta lamented sadly. "We have failed, she won't teach us. This mission is a disaster. What should we do? We can't just release the Erufu, but we can't take him home either."

"We'll have to put him down." Fuyuki chimed in. He had been thinking over their options, "It would be a mercy for us all." They looked over to their small charge sadly. "I'll do it." Naruto was stunned. "_Yugi, sit." _Fuyuki held up his hand as the small one rushed to follow his order.

"Hey!" Naruto jumped down and quickly moved to stand between the Snow ninja and the small Erufu. "What are you doing?!"

"Please stand aside, Naruto." Fuyuki requested, "This is necessary."

"I accept your gift." Naruto found himself saying. "As a member of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, I accept your gift to us." His teeth were clenched in rage as he stared down the Snow village ninja, daring them to argue. Yugi looked at him in shock. After a moment, Fuyuki smiled.

"Thank you, Naruto." He looked genuine, "Please allow us to establish your bond."

"What do I have to do?" Naruto asked.

"Let's find somewhere more private." Shuta responded. Naruto led them to the training grounds. At this time of day, only Rock Lee was nearby, beating a log.

"Hey Naruto, want to spar?" Lee asked.

"No thanks, Lee, maybe next time." Naruto replied. With Lee's counting in the background, turned to the group. "Now what?"

"_Yugi, step forward, remove your jacket and kneel. Put your arms out." _The quiet boy's body jerked forward to obey. Fuyuki continued his instruction. "Naruto, put your hands on his wrist rings and infuse them with your chakra. Do this gently, too much too quickly will harm the Erufu." Naruto nodded and slowly started adding his chakra to the rings. They first loosened, drooping down, then started shrinking back down. "This chakra will remain in the rings until you die or transfer Yugi away. This will allow your erein voice to reach him more strongly than others. He will be unable to disobey you."

"What is erein voice?" Naruto asked. The bracelets weren't taking in any more chakra, so he stopped. Yugi swayed, dizzy. Naruto reached out to hold him up, "What's wrong with him?"

"You really don't know anything about the Erufu…" Shuta looked amazed. Fuyuki ignored him.

"Erein means putting your will into your command. It changes the tone you take, but it has no effect on anyone that isn't an Erufu. Your Yugi will be especially susceptible to yours because of the bracelets. You can use a bit of chakra to force your voice box to put the will into your words." He looked at Yugi, "Erufu are sensitive to chakra, having it physically close to him makes them a little weak. He'll be fine, once he's used to your chakra signature." 'What have I gotten myself into…' Naruto thought. "Now, why don't you try giving him a command?"

"I think I'd rather not." Naruto answered, looking at the disoriented boy.

"You're going to have to at some point. The Erufu need to be commanded every now and then." Shuta chimed in. "You can have someone else do it, but it's better coming from you."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Others can give commands, but he'll be capable of shaking them off, depending on the amount of will power put into it." Fuyuki explained, "For example, Yugi hasn't been allowed to speak since our arrival. Shuta commanded him to remain silent until told otherwise, yet we know he spoke to you. It was likely difficult for him, but he could do it." The man sighed, unused to explaining something their village took for granted, "I'm sure you'll pick up everything you need to know over time. Please excuse us." The trio of Snow ninja walked past him, towards the Inn they were staying, leaving Naruto with the Erufu.

"So… can you walk?" Naruto asked, eyes watching the backs of the Snow ninja disappear in the distance. The wind picked up and he shivered, noting the sun was bathing them in dim red hues and Lee had wandered off, likely on a run. Yugi nodded and stood up on shaky legs, nearly falling again. Naruto reached out to support him reflexively, Yugi flinched. "You can talk now, your frie- err, people are gone." Yugi just looked up at him, wide eyes soft, but confused. Naruto tried a reassuring smile, his stomach in knots.

"What would you like me to say, master?" Yugi asked, diverting his attention to the ground. He spoke with a soft accent, stressing the first syllable in multi-syllable words.

"Call me Naruto." He cringed, the title had made his stomach churn, but he maintained the smile. He started walking towards his apartment, Yugi followed reflexively a few feet back. "You can just walk next to me, you know." Naruto stopped and Yugi nearly bumped into him. "It's weird to have someone following me like that."

"My apologies… master Naruto." Yugi answered, catching up to the Leaf ninja to walk beside him. He added a short trill to the 'r' in Naruto's name.

"Just Naruto." Naruto corrected, "None of this master stuff. It weirds me out." They continued walking, the leaf ninja keeping a slow pace for his shorter companion. "So, how did you end up with that group of Snow ninja anyhow?"

"The Korikage sent me as a gift to the Leaf's Hokage, with the intention of earning their favor." Yugi replied.

"That's not what I mean," Naruto thought for a moment, curiosity bubbling up and calming his stomach. "They said you weren't a ninja, but you're from the ninja village and you're called an Erufu. I don't buy that stuff about lesser humans. Are the ninja there taking kids from nearby villages?"

"No, m - Naruto. They call me Erufu, because I'm not a kid." Yugi answered in a quiet voice, "I am 18, but this is as tall as I will get. Erufu, Pixie, Faerie, Elf, and Nymph are common names for my kind."

"Woah, you're the same age as me." Naruto's jaw dropped, stopping in the street for a moment, "Okay, I get Erufu. Are all the people in your village like that? Is the 'lesser human' thing just because you're short? And what's with the commands and this erein thing?" All these questions raced to be answered first. Slowly they approached a three story apartment. Naruto walked up the concrete steps, hand absently dragging along the cool, iron rail. Yugi looked up at his new master, then followed him inside. They walked up a staircase on the left, which had been covered in a once vibrant green carpet, now worn and faded. Reaching the second door on the right, Naruto produced a key and stuck it into the brass handle, opening the thin wooden door.

"Only my family line are like this. We are susceptible to strong willed individuals, generations of breeding this trait has made it more so." Yugi's words came slowly as he thought out each one as he continued to follow his master into the dark room. "The erein was developed to train both my clan and the ninja who own us."

"Wait, so this business about your kind being this rare people found only in this specific region was total crap?" Naruto asked, incredulous. He turned on the overhead light, exposing a narrow hallway with a door to their immediate left, two spaced evenly on the right, and a single door at the end. As they removed their outdoor shoes, feet touching the cold, hardwood floor, Yugi chanced a small, sad smile.

"It was true, once upon a time, or so I have been told." He explained voice even, "My grandfather tells stories of an ancestor escaping the culling of our people and hiding in the highest mountain with child. It is possible they survived, but we do not know for sure." Naruto slipped on his house slippers and opened the door on their right, indicating with his hand Yugi should follow, though he had only one pair. They entered a small room furnished only with a pale blue, moth eaten couch and a small, round coffee table, one leg noticeably shorter, leveled by two sturdy looking dusty red books, covers nowhere in sight.

"You could have family out there somewhere." Naruto thought out loud, flopping himself in his favorite seat, draping his head back so he looked at the cracked popcorn ceiling. The now long flattened padding of the couch managed to sink further under his weight and the wooden frame creaked with every movement. He closed his eyes, letting the tension seep from his body automatically, "So you lived in the Village Hidden in the Snow, born and raised there, and trained to be this servant?"

"Yes, N-Naruto." Yugi confirmed, hovering uneasily in the room's chipped door frame, hands folded neatly in front of him, a stance no doubt enforced at one time, now second nature.

"Your clan was… bred to be vulnerable to the will power of ninja?" Naruto kept his voice steady while his blood boiled beneath the calm surface. He fought the feeling, managing to keep his hard muscles from rebuilding the tension that no doubt wanted to creep back in.

"To anyone, m- Naruto." Yugi corrected gently, then continued, seeing his master gesturing for more explanation, "The chakra bracelets ensure ninja will always have complete compliance, but anyone with enough resolve can command us."

"I think I get it. So, why was your village willing to part with you? It seems weird. Are there a lot of your clan?" Naruto asked, ignoring the slip-up this time. The snow ninja had said he was their only one, but Naruto suspected this was a lie too. He lifted his head to look at his new roommate, "You can sit if you'd like," he gestured to the seat beside him, only slightly less worn than the one he took himself. Yugi hesitated, wringing his hands, then made his way around the table and sat on the edge of the seat. His violet eyes stayed on the unpolished surface of the crooked table.

"No, there are not many. However, my sisters are more valuable, being with child." Naruto pressed for more, asking how many there were, and why. "Altogether there are four of us. My parents were both sold, only my grandfather and sisters remain." Yugi replied, body drooping from the confession, eyes misting. "There were more of us, but the village struggled the winter before last and many were sold or traded."

"I see." Naruto absorbed this information, willfully dismissing the rage that fought to resurface with every new detail. Suddenly his stomach sank and he lept up from his seat and gripped his hair tightly with both hands. "Ahh crap! I'm going to have to tell Grandma Tsunade what happened tomorrow!" A moment passed as his eyes moved automatically to the creature he couldn't help but think of as a small boy, who had curled up his legs to his chest at Naruto's words. Slowly his fists uncurled and returned to his sides and his heart quieted to a normal pace replaced by a warmth he couldn't explain. "Then again, it's totally worth it." Naruto smiled, then frowned, "They really were going to kill you, weren't they? That's messed up." Confused eyes watched him carefully as Naruto stared back. "I gotta know, is the Korikage or whoever, are they really dying?"

"Yes, Naruto. She is." Yugi replied, "A sickness we have never seen before."


	2. Chapter 2 Melting Just a Little

Chapter 2

Melting Just a Little

A cool breeze softly reminded Naruto the window behind the couch was open. He shivered and moved to shut it, grunting with the effort as it slammed into place, making Yugi jump. Apologizing sheepishly, Naruto scanned the city, a dark sky had settled over it. His eyelids were suddenly heavy and the thought of his bed in the next room brought on the anticipation of bliss. Directing Yugi to follow him, they walked back down the creaking hallway to the second door on the right and entered. Inside was small, the dim light spilling in nearly filled the room. Naruto swiftly overtook the small space between him and the bed and collapsed with a sigh of pleasure. The metal frame groaned and squeaked in response, but was ignored. Immediately he let out a frustrated cry and sat up, tossing off his signature orange jacket and pants, leaving only a white t-shirt and blue, vertical striped boxer shorts behind. Toppling back over, Naruto patted the space next to him, expecting Yugi to join him on the twin sized mattress. He watched with one eye open while Yugi followed his master's wishes, first removing his soft white coat and gray breeches and placing them neatly folded on the floor. The thin trundle mattress dipped gently as Yugi curled himself up near Naruto's feet. Naruto sighed, but couldn't muster the energy to speak, allowing himself to drift rapidly into sleep.

Brightness flooded Naruto's room, warmth spread across the bed until he awoke, covered in a light sweat. With a yawn and a stretch he sat up, then regretted the action as his eyes swam from the sudden motion. Bare feet came in contact with the cool wooden floor, eyes cracked just enough to see, he made his way out the door, through the hallway, to the first room on the left, the bathroom, allowing muscle memory to move him. Approaching the sink, he opened the mirror, and grabbed at his toothbrush and squirted toothpaste on top, then began bushing lazily. After a quick brush and rinse, he was back out the door and down the hall to the kitchen. Opening the door, Naruto stepped forward and nearly fell over. In front of him on the white, cracked linoleum tile was Yugi, kneeling with his head down and hands clasped behind his back.

"Woah, hey Yugi. Good morning!" Naruto opened his eyes, taking in the image. The Snow villager had on his white tunic, breeches, and heavy coat. "What are you doing down there?"

"I'm awaiting orders." Came the soft response.

"Right.. well, are you hungry?" Naruto asked, "I always have breakfast before going out on missions or training." He walked past Yugi and followed along the scratched up ashy colored laminate counter-top to the loudly humming refrigerator in the corner and opened it. A chill entered the room as he noted its contents. Pulling out a carton of milk, he sniffed it and winced, then put it back and headed over to the lone yellowing ivory cabinet, paint peeling and bubbling. Naruto grinned, inside were two instant ramen cups. "Perfect! Hey, have you ever had instant ramen? This stuff is great!" Collecting them, he opened each package and set them aside. Naruto then filled a small tin kettle sitting on the pale ochre stove with water and turned the heat on. "It's really easy, you just fill them with hot water, wait a minute, then bam, ramen!"

Looking down, Naruto realized Yugi hadn't moved at all. "Yugi?" He called, in case he had fallen asleep. Yugi looked up at him with an excited, "Yes, Naruto?" Pausing for a moment, Naruto's thoughts wandered. He wondered how early the boy had gotten up, and if his knees were hurting from the position. It didn't look comfortable in the least. "Yugi," he repeated, "Look, you don't need to do this... " Another pause, Naruto remembered the demonstration in Grandma Tsunade's office, and the moment the Snow ninja had decided to 'put down' his new friend. Yugi had obeyed the order to kneel, knowing he was going to die. He realized this was going to take time. A lot of time. "Okay, um, stand up." Eagerly Yugi bounced up to his feet, his body was stiff, but obeyed with minimal delay. "How about you finish making breakfast while I get dressed? Do you remember what to do?"

"Yes Naruto." Yugi tipped his shoulders forward in a gentle bow, then moved to the stove, where the kettle was starting to boil. Naruto walked out into the hall and turned into his bedroom with a sigh, allowing the door to close on its own. Retrieving his orange jacket and pants, after doing the sniff test, Naruto put them on and headed back into the hallway to the bathroom. He did a quick check in the mirror, he ran a comb through his thick blond locks, then walked back into the kitchen with a satisfied grin.

Opposite from the sink was another rickety wooden table. This one was square and sat taller than the coffee table. Yugi had placed both ramen cups on the side with the chair and seated himself, once again, on the chilly floor. Naruto's shoulders drooped, but he pulled two sets of chopsticks from a drawer, which opened after some difficulty, and sat down. The chair, which stood on four thin legs, tipped unevenly under Naruto's weight. He stared into his ramen, soft curls of steam floated upward, then tenderly gripped the adjacent cup and placed it on the floor in front of Yugi.

"This one is yours, you know." Naruto passed down the other pair of chopsticks, "So eat up, we have a busy day of training ahead of us!" Naruto couldn't place the expression that passed across Yugi's face, but his best guess would be apprehension. He turned back to his own breakfast and started slurping his noodles, humming with delight. Finishing his soup in a few more gulps, Naruto stood and tossed his paper cup into the trash can hidden under the sink, which contained many similar paper cups. He stretched and peeked at Yugi, who had just finished his own cup and copied Naruto's actions. "Alright! Let's go!"

They walked down the hallway and reached the door, each donning their outdoor shoes before heading out. Naruto led Yugi into the main hallway, shut the creaky entryway with enough force to send vibrations into the frame, and sealed it with his key. The worn mossy carpet was dingier looking in natural light, which poured in from a window over the main entrance. Naruto dashed down the stairs and out of the building, forcing Yugi to chase after him.

"You're going to have to be quicker than that!" Naruto called back after reaching the bottom of the stairs and stopping. He watched as Yugi climbed down the cemented stairs after him. A light breeze carried the smell of morning past them and invigorated Naruto. He wanted to leap across the city, fly over rooftops, and get to work. However, it didn't look like Yugi would be able to keep up. So Naruto instead settled for a light jog, heading down the dusty dirt road. As expected, Yugi followed suit.

The Hidden Leaf village was waking up as the pair made their way through the long alleyways and past the aging buildings. Naruto glanced back and stopped to allow Yugi to catch up to him. They were almost halfway to the training ground, but they weren't going to be on time. Resting his hand on his chin, Naruto thought for a moment, then snapped his fingers just as Yugi arrived, breathing hard. "I know! I'll carry you, no problem!" He bent one knee and motioned for the Snow villager to climb up. Yugi paled, obviously indecisive. "Come on, it'll be faster." Naruto encouraged. A moment later, feathery, petite hands were wrapped around Naruto's shoulders and a slight body was pressed against his back. Standing, he checked his grip on his little burden, then sprinted. Yugi squeaked and tightened his grip, Naruto let out a boisterous giggle.

Naruto felt adrenaline rush through him as his pace increased. Soon the garnet buildings were replaced with wide open juniper fields and sparse, oaky trees. A specific tree beside a crashing waterfall came into view, where two Jonin were waiting. He halted a few feet away, bent down, and allowed Yugi to slide off onto unsteady legs, which folded, sending him to the ground.

"Man, that was easy. How much do you weigh? I barely noticed you up there." Naruto beamed down at him with a smug chuckle, eyes alight with amusement, "I told you it would be faster, didn't I?" He was interrupted by an "Ahem." His mentors Kakashi-sensei and Captain Yamato were staring at them. Both were taller than Naruto and sporting the usual Jonin uniform, navy blue flood pants, long sleeve tees, covered with forest green vests, which contained many special hidden weapons.

"Who's your friend, Naruto?" Kakashi asked, his favorite book in hand, wearing his usual lazy expression. He watched as Yugi got to his feet, then moved to stand behind his blond student, then shared a concerned look with Yamato.

"This is Yugi, formerly of the Village Hidden in the Snow." Naruto explained, "Did you hear what happened?"

"Oh we heard all right." Yamato injected, "Lady Tsunade briefed all the Jonin about the mysterious Snow Ninja currently staying in a guest apartment. Apparently they want to learn medical ninjutsu."

"Inuzuka was talking about it too." Kakashi added, "She's in charge of the escort team." He fixed his droopy eye on the Erufu. "She happened to mention witnessing an exchange of some sort between you and them." Naruto's expression turned guilty and beads of sweat formed on his brow. Lady Tsunade must already know what happened. Kakashi stepped around Naruto, hands in his pockets, and stopped in front of Yugi, who stiffened and let out a small gasp. "So you're who they were calling 'Erufu,' huh? My name is Kakashi." Yugi looked like he wanted to hide again, but was frozen. "What is your name?" Yugi stayed silent, casting his eyes downward.

"Hey Yugi, you okay?" Naruto asked. Yugi didn't speak much, nor did he seem to ever relax, but ignoring Kakashi-sensei was excessive.

"Y-yes, m- Naruto." Yugi squeaked out, jerking his head up in surprise.

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei, I don't think he talks unless I ask a question or tell him to." Naruto explained, uncertain, then smiled down at him, "Yugi, I want you to talk to Kakashi-sensei and treat him like you do me, okay? So go ahead and answer him."

"My name is Yugi." Yugi looked up at Kakashi, who was looking more interested. Small hands were fidgeting. He took a breath and turned to Naruto. "May I ask for clarity, N-Naruto?" Naruto, who had yet to hear him speak without being prompted, urged him forward with enthusiasm. "I am sorry, I do not understand. Is ... Ka-ka-shi my master as well now?" He stumbled over Kakashi's name, blushing and dragging out each syllable as if studying it, stressing the first ka, rather than the middle.

"Uhh, well, I guess sort of?" Naruto's hand rubbed the back of his blond head then turned to his Sensei, "Would you watch out for him while I'm training, sensei?" Yamato crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the maple tree.

"Hmmm…" Kakashi mulled over the request, bringing his gloved hand up to his chin, gaze still stuck to the Erufu. "Sure, why not? We could use some extra company while you're mastering your chakra nature. I'd like to learn more about you, Yugi, and where you come from." He finally turned back to Naruto, "Well, I think this has taken long enough. Ready to get started?"

"You bet!" Naruto pumped his fist into the air, then turned towards the grassy field, trees sprinkled sparsely beside their shady tree. His hands blurred as he signed for one hundred and one shadow clones to appear, each shaking leaves down. Naruto reminded them each what to do. "Alright everyone, let's split the leaf!" A cheer went through the crowd of Naruto's. He positioned an extra clone close to Yugi, behind two other Naruto clones. He trusted his two sensei wholly, but his compulsion to watch over Yugi was irresistible. Besides, he wanted to know what they would talk about.

"So Yugi," Kakashi started, voice silky smooth, "Why don't we start with you relationship to Naruto? You implied he was your master, can you explain what that means?" It was obvious he knew more than he was letting on, but Yugi was putty in the hands of his secondary owner.

"I am his property, master Kakashi." Yugi explained, again mispronouncing the Sensei's name. "My village has given me to him as a gift to the Hidden Leaf Village, and I am bound to obey his word." Naruto discreetly stepped closer, shushing the two nearby clones who grunted in his ear. They complained, then moved away.

"How?" Kakashi was perceptive, realizing bound referred to something physical, "Please explain in as much detail as you can." His eyes crinkled in an obvious smile. Yugi pulled back the sleeves on his coat, revealing the shining silver chakra circles encompassing his wrists, then spilled everything in his whispery accent. Kakashi's face was expressive for being mostly covered, his eye widened as Yugi revealed the circlet's purpose. Yamato kept his distance, but listened well. "Erein, huh? Would it be too much if I tried it?" Kakashi asked. Naruto's watchful clone stumbled, but neither of the two instructors noticed.

"If it is your wish, master Kakashi." Yugi replied. The silver-haired ninja was silent for a moment, pondering the action.

"So I need to infuse chakra into my voice… hmm…" Another moment passed, "Okay, Yugi _take two steps forward._" The reaction was instant and Yugi's legs jerked him forward two steps. "Interesting. I used very little chakra. Could you decide to ignore me?"

"I would have to try to know for certain," Yugi answered, suddenly weakened, "but I do not believe so. Your will is strong and well practiced."

"It doesn't hurt you, right?" Kakashi looked suddenly concerned, but Yugi assured him it caused no pain. However, he had never felt Kakashi's chakra before and even a small amount was enough to sap some strength from him. Naruto remembered Yugi collapsing after transferring chakra to the bracelets. The Snow ninja Fuyuki had warned him about this. "I've never heard of anyone who gets sick from exposure to other people's chakra."

"It is uncommon, even in my family." Yugi replied, "Though not unheard of. I am sensitive, even for my kind." They fell into an easy silence, listening to Naruto's clones working hard on mastering the wind change in nature form. Kakashi asked a few more questions, but Naruto couldn't hear them. Heat crept into the day and he removed his outer coat, copied by his clones. The two sensei didn't look bothered, but they weren't training like he was. Sweat poured down his shoulders and seeped into the ground. Naruto wiped his brow, then turned the full force of his attention down to the leaf and concentrated. A split appeared, perfectly slicing it in half, and Naruto let out a triumphant whoop, breathing hard. He dispelled his clones and bolted towards the trio, holding up the two slices of plant.

"Hey check it out! I did it!" He whooped again and stopped, and peered at Yugi, who swayed on his feet. Kakashi got to him first, but Naruto and Yamato crowded them in a flash. The blonde noted Yugi's flushed skin and shallow breathing. "This is what happened last time. I think Sakura said it was heat exhaustion." Both his sensei spared him a look of shock. Naruto suddenly felt his legs wobble and fought against the weariness, but found himself leaning against Captain Yamato.

"Heat exhaustion? Of course. Though he's not the only exhausted one. You don't have to push yourself so hard, Naruto." Yamato chastised, helping Naruto to a sitting position, then moved to help Kakashi tug the thick fur coat up and over Yugi's head, "He's not suited for this weather."

"He's going to need lighter clothes. These furs are going to kill him." Kakashi bent forwards and positioned an arm behind Yugi's knees, then scooped him up like he weighed nothing, "Let's get him over to the waterfall, the mist should cool him off. You should go too, Naruto." Naruto felt gripped by guilt, but agreed. Yamato supported him as he dragged himself to his feet. They all dashed over to the edge of the cool, flowing water. Kakashi laid Yugi against the edge of the pool. Naruto shook off Yamato and leaned over the erufu, cupped his hands into the water, then brushed some against his forehead and face. Yugi's breathing began to normalize and rosy color started to fade.

"I'm sorry, little guy. I should've known this would happen." Naruto whispered, he looked up at his teachers, "Do you think he'll ever get used to it?"

"Probably eventually," Kakashi answered, cocking his silver-haired head to the side and giving Naruto an odd look, "People can usually adapt to different climates over time, but in the meantime, he'll have to be careful. Not just the coat, but those other clothes he's got on are thick, made to hold warmth. They'll have to go." He sighed, "You look so serious, Naruto. I'm no medic, but even I could tell he's recovering already, so it wasn't that bad."

"It's not that." Naruto tried to explain, "He's not a kid, but I feel like I have to take care of him. Maybe it's because all he wants to do is make me happy." His thoughts were pouring out of him before he fully grasped them. Naruto pulled himself up to a crouch, feeling encompassed by the injustice of it all. "He's supposed to do everything I say, couldn't stop himself even if he wanted to. It's not right."

"No, it's not." Captain Yamato walked closer across the squelching ground, damp from the mist. "But he doesn't seem to resent this path. Like you said, he wants to make you happy, but does he really seem unhappy? Let him get used to you. From watching him, it looks like he doesn't understand what to expect from you, or what you expect from him. It's likely you don't treat him in a way he's familiar with." Naruto looked up at the Captain, surprised by the observations.

"That's true." Naruto reflected, "Those Snow ninja talked like he wasn't there most of the time. He sat on the floor at their feet and they acted like that was normal. He slept at the foot of my bed last night and had breakfast on the floor." The wind picked up, the sweat on Naruto's skin dried up, making him itch. He was certain the others could smell his hard work, but neither complained. Yugi opened his eyes and sat up, black and red spikes dripping.

"I believe I can help you both." Kakashi stated, velvety voice steady. Yugi stared up at the silver-haired sensei. Naruto jumped to his feet with a 'tell me how, sensei!' "Now settle down, you might not like it, but I think I figured something out about this erein business." His eye shifted to Yugi, who took his time to stand. "You said I had a strong will, therefore, you wouldn't be able to resist my commands, is that right?" Yugi nodded. "I think I know why." Kakashi turned to his favorite knucklehead, smiling, "Why don't you take a guess, Naruto?"

"Uhhh, is it cuz you're a teacher?" Naruto scratched his head, not following his Sensei's thinking, "Or maybe cuz…. Yeah I have no idea." He felt like his brain had taken enough of a beating for one day, "Can you just tell us?"

"I'll tell you after we start the next part of your training." Kakashi teased, "For now, we're going to need you to cut this waterfall. Do that, and you'll be that much closer to mastering your change in chakra nature."

"Right! Time to get back to work!" Naruto brought his fists up triumphantly, then opened his left hand. He had been clutching the two halves of his leaf. Putting them into his pocket, Naruto watched as Yamato kneeled.

"Earth style!" A large tree trunk pushed through the wall of earth beside the rushing waterfall, then entered the opposite wall, leaving a bridge. Naruto was wrapping his arms around Yugi before the petite boy succumbed to the new wave of chakra energy flowing nearby. Nine wooden pillars with pointy, ear like protrusions and square snouts erupted from the ground in a circle, sitting several feet taller than a kneeling Yamato. Atop each one was wick, which the Captain set fire to.

"I am sorry, Naruto." Yugi whispered, looking up at the blond supporting him.

"Hey don't worry about it. You can't help that new chakra wears you out." Naruto gave Yugi a reassuring squeeze. "Besides, you'll get used to it in no time." Naruto lowered Yugi back down, "Just sit tight with Kakashi-sensei and Captain Yamato while I go slice up a waterfall. I'll be back down in no time." He removed his shoes, shirt, and headgear, then leaped up the wall and onto the bridge, the mist rolling off the water rinsed away the irritated sheen of dry sweat from his body. Standing firm, legs apart, Naruto shouted, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Ten shadow clones appeared from thick clouds. With a roar of renewed energy, they stuck their hands into the gushing stream and focused.

With each passing hour, Naruto's patience wore down. He looked over the edge at the trio below. Kakashi-sensei was sprawled out on a dark wooden couch, nose buried in his book Make Out Paradise, Captain Yamato was seated diligently in the circle of wooden pillars, and Yugi was leaning against the couch at Kakashi's feet, eyes drooping. No doubt his sensei had been drilling the little erufu for more information.

After complaining to Kakashi about his lack of progress, he managed to talk them into expanding the waterfall and bridge several hundred yards across the ledge. Naruto beamed down at them, then with another cry he created more shadow clones to fill the gaps. He worked in time with the setting sun's darkening ribbons, pushing against the pounding tons of crashing water. As the last bit of light settled in the horizon, Kakashi called up to him to come down. He didn't argue, stomach growling.

Captain Yamato and Kakashi had brought to life a controlled campfire and were roasting sweet potatoes. Naruto's stomach sang again, reminding him of the lunch he meant to have earlier that day. Looking around for his black and orange sweater, Naruto noticed a basket situated between the pair.

"Oh, that's from Sakura. She and Sai stopped by and left that for you." Kakashi explained, "Apparently they're food pills."

"That's awesome!" Naruto eagerly stuffed one into his mouth, then gagged and choked it back out. "Ugh! Sakura! Is she trying to kill me! These are inedible. Yech! What the heck did she put in those things?" He took a swig of water from the canteen nestled in the dirt, then retrieved his disposed of garments from a pile beside it, "So where's Yugi? Not to mention my jacket?"

"He fell asleep a little bit ago." Captain Yamato jerked his thumb in the direction of the sleeping boy, who was curled up in the grass against the side of the couch, covered in Naruto's signature zipper jacket. "Hope you don't mind, he kinda latched onto it."

"Eh, it's fine." Naruto settled next to Kakashi, putting his white undershirt back on then crossing his legs and placing his hands folded behind his head. "I still don't have an answer for you, so you should just tell me. Why are your commands hard to resist for him?"

"All right, I'll give you a hint." Kakashi replied, then performed hand signs rapidly, "Summoning Jutsu." He pressed his hand to the ground, and with a puff of gray smoke, a ninken appeared, "Hello, Pakkun."

"Hey Kakashi, what's up?" Pakkun was a little copper-colored pug-like dog with a tiny navy blue vest, matching Kakashi's Jonin uniform. He spoke in a deep, raspy voice.

"Oh hey I get it!" Naruto felt a wave of elation, finally understanding, followed by a crushing melancholy, "Oh… I get it." It sunk in. Pakkun may be a talking ninken, much more than an ordinary pet, but his arrival triggered the reality Naruto faced: Yugi expected to be treated like someone's dog. Someone who likely didn't value what they had. Naruto poked a potato with a thin, wiry twig sitting next to him. They were about done. "How does that help me? Or him for that matter?" He didn't want to dwell on the point his sensei had made.

"Do you need me, Kakashi?" Pakkun asked, tilting his head. Kakashi shook his head, but offered him a small bit of sweet potato if he wanted to stay and enjoy the cool evening air, and warmth of the campfire. The small ninken settled between his human companion and Naruto, but not before giving Yugi a suspicious sniff.

"Naruto, are you familiar with the concept of pack hierarchy?" Kakashi asked, pulling the delicious smelling potatoes from the fire and lining them in front of him. There were exactly five. Naruto shook his head, wanting to know where this was going. His stomach didn't care though, and a bit of drool dribbled from the corner of his mouth. Wiping it away, he straightened his spine and tried to listen. "In every pack, there is a leader," Kakashi continued, "followed by the subordinates. Each of those subordinates has his place behind one another in a chain of command."

"I still don't understand how this is going to help." Naruto complained in a whiny voice, clear sapphire eyes drifting from Kakashi's face to the potatoes.

"I'm getting there," Kakashi responded coolly, "The leader of the pack is called the alpha, next is beta, then the omega. The alpha makes all the decisions for the pack, but the pack as a whole always comes before the individual." He noticed Naruto's wandering eyes, "Hungry, Naruto?" He asked, pointing down at the potatoes. Naruto eagerly nodded, expressing how much better he could wrap his head around this stuff if he was fed. Kakashi smiled and passed them out, opening and cutting bits of one for Pakkun, and keeping one aside for Yugi. "Why didn't you just take one then? Why wait for me to give it to you?" Naruto pondered the question, biting into the soft, pillowy root vegetable, savoring the sweet taste. He let out a humm and closed his eyes.

"I donno, I didn't really think about it." Naruto responded, mulled it over for another minutes, then added with a grin, "Yeah, I got nothin." Kakashi just smirked and shared the look with Yamato.

"Anyway, you can use this system to understand Yugi better," his sensei continued, "Much of his behavior reminds me of an omega, the lowest ranking member of the pack." Pakkun paused mid munch on his potato to give Kakashi a confused look, "Obviously this hierarchy isn't necessarily used in all groups, but it does exist, primarily in the wild." The ninken returned to his snack, so the sensei proceeded, "If nothing else, knowing how Yugi expects to be treated can help you change his expectations."

"I think I see what you mean." Naruto bit into his food again, then swallowed, "This is so messed up!" He looked up, "Hey wait a minute! How does any of this explain why you have strong commands." Kakashi shrugged.

"I assumed that understanding this system was enough. It's just a theory though." He eyed Naruto, "Have you tried using it?" The blond shook his head.

"No, I couldn't really." He finished off the last bit, savoring the last bit of warmth as it faded from his fingertips, "It feels like I'd be doing something wrong." Naruto looked between Captain Yamato and Kakashi-sensei, then into the crackling fire. "Shuta said I would have to do it at some point, that erufu need commanding every now and then. I don't see why." Neither could give him an answer.

Pakkun finished his little bit of snack and wandered back over to Yugi, giving him another once over with his keen nose. Yugi stirred, uncurling himself and sitting up, causing the brunette animal to jump back. Naruto motioned for the violet-eyed boy to join them, laughing at their antics. Yugi complied, sitting between Yamato and Naruto, across from Kakashi. He seemed to realize he still had Naruto's light track jacket. He held it to him, face scarlet. Naruto grinned.

"You can hang on to it for tonight if you want." Naruto noticed Yugi clutched it tighter to him, "Hey are you hungry? Kakashi-sensei and Captain Yamato made sweet potatoes. Have you ever had one?" Yugi shook his head, so the honey-eyed ninja captain passed one over and set it in front of him. The erufu twitched, attention turning to Naruto, then the grass. "Hey, give it a try, it's good, I promise." Yugi only drew his knees to his chest, forlorn.

"Naruto, try handing it to him directly." Kakashi-sensei suggested. Naruto shot him a quizzical gaze, but humored him. Yugi accepted the food, then bit into the peel. "Seems like it has to come from you. Probably me too, actually."

"Why?" Naruto questioned, frustration seeping through, "There's so many rules, this is crazy." He turned to Yugi, who was vigilantly awaiting orders, always, "Yugi, I need you to tell me about stuff like this. Or tell Kakashi-sensei. Either way, you gotta talk to us."

"That might be too vague of an order, Naruto." Yamato piped in, " 'Stuff like this' could mean anything."

"Yugi," Kakashi glanced at Naruto, who nodded, then turned back to the erufu, and in a charming tone continued, "Speak freely. No one is going to punish you for it."

"Yes, master Kakashi." Yugi answered, looking around he wrung his hands in his lap then added, "I do not know what to say. I am sorry for all the trouble, this is how I was trained to behave. Please correct me, I promise to learn."

"Don't worry, it's only been one day." Naruto assured, his carefree grin returning, "We'll figure this out, no problem." He yawned and allowed himself to fall over backward onto the cushy grass. "Let's get some sleep, there's a lot to do tomorrow."

"Naruto's right." Yamato seconded, putting out the fire with a wooden bucket filled with water he had left for that purpose, "I'm beat from all your hard work," he joked. The Leaf ninja laughed, but Naruto could tell it was forced. He stared up at the twinkling night sky, taking in the sight, before closing his eyes and drifting into dreamland.


	3. Chapter 3 Burning Away

Chapter 3

Burning Away

Vibrant cherry and peach hues filled the horizon as daybreak fell across the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Tear shaped droplets of morning dew layered the field of lush sod and bushy trees. Naruto winced, realizing he had left his jacket with Yugi, leaving his shirt damp from laying on his back. He sat up and looked around. Kakashi-sensei and Captain Yamato were rolling up their mats, and Yugi was curled up on his side, tucked into Naruto's signature jacket. 'Being exposed to two new chakras must've worn him out,' Naruto thought. He yawned and stood up and started stretching, reaching up with his arms, then tossed off his shirt. Naruto glanced at his teachers then headed straight up to the thick unnatural tree trunks forming a bridge across the village's new waterfall.

"Hey!" Naruto called down, realizing Captain Yamato was dawdling, "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Countless clones spawned across the full length of the bridge. The wood master ninja scrambled over to his position in the circle of fox-like pillars and focused on his palm, determined to prevent Naruto's nine-tailed fox demon from taking over. Naruto noted his silver-haired sensei hadn't taken out his favorite book, nor collapsed onto the seat the captain had made for him. His clones had all begun to attempt to move the waterfall. He joined them, but kept an eye on Kakashi as the teacher approached his waking servant.

"Good morning Yugi." Kakashi stated, hands in his pockets. The spiky-haired erufu jumped to his feet, face going red, neatly folded Naruto's jacket, then bowed, apologizing for waking up so late. "Woah, hey, it's fine." He held up his hands, palms up, "Naruto has started his training, and I was thinking you and I could get some things done today. They don't need us here."

"I… should ask Naruto's permission?" Yugi sat back on his heels and looked up at Kakashi with an uncertain expression.

"I believe Naruto asked that I watch over you when he's busy, and right now, he shouldn't be bothered. This training is very important to his progress as a shinobi." Naruto felt himself agree, despite his concern for what his sensei had in mind. "All I want is to take you shopping for lighter clothes." Yugi looked to his discarded winter coat laying in the grass, then back up to Kakashi.

"Yes, master Kakashi." Yugi turned his head up to Naruto, then followed the sharingan user across the field and into the waking village.

Naruto refocused his full attention back to the stubborn waterfall. The constant rushing weight of water in front of him left him drenched. He closed his eyes and created an image of what he wanted to happen. Building energy into his palms, Naruto pushed. Again and again and again. The muscles in his shoulders started to ache from the repetition, but he persevered. 'I will master this technique,' he told himself. 'Remember cutting the leaf. Make it bigger.' Push. Push. Push. Naruto's clones vibrated with the internal chant, working in unison. The water twitched from the force, but spewed downwards, ignoring his attempts. He didn't know how long he had been going, but suddenly Kakashi-sensei appeared beside him.

"Break time, Naruto." His teacher interrupted. Naruto displayed his disappointment all over his face. "I know you could keep going, but…" Kakashi pointed down to Captain Yamato, who was dripping with sweat and breathing hard. "Others not so much. Besides, we brought lunch." Naruto, at the mention of food, dispelled his clones, then followed Kakashi down to their temporary camp.

Naruto shook off the urge to ignore the captain's plight and followed his teacher to the campsite.

Yugi was standing beside Yamato holding a large paper bag, eyes down, a faint rosy tint spread across his cheeks. Naruto looked him over. Thin walnut brown leggings, which ended above his ankles, and a sapphire button-up knit top, hugged his petite frame, stopping just past his hips. A knot had been tied in the shirt on his left hip, keeping it from hanging loosely. The sleeves were too long, hanging over the palms of his hands. A pair of standard black sandals adorned his feet, matching the soft leather collar around his neck. Naruto wasn't sure what to say.

"Ummm, Sensei?" Naruto started, bewilderment filling his features, "Why did you dress him like a Kunoichi?" His sensei shrugged.

"It's light, so he shouldn't overheat any more, and it covers him, so no sunburn." Came the apathetic reply paired with a shrug, " and he liked the colors." Yugi approached Naruto and held out the paper bag, which had 'Ramen Ichiraku' scrawled across the top in black marker. Naruto felt a bit of drool form in the corner of his mouth, and took the bag with a wide toothy grin.

"Thanks guys! I didn't know you could get ramen to go!" Naruto sat and opened up the bag, inside were two bowls of steaming ramen with tight lids, and a pair of wooden chopsticks. Fatigue from all the training hit him at once as Yugi kneeled next to him, about a foot away. Yamato joined them with a bag of his own. Yugi and Kakashi must have eaten at the restaurant.

"Naruto, before you dive in, I want to talk to you." Kakashi-sensei stopped him just before he could finish opening the packaging. Huh? Naruto glanced up at the teacher, "If Yugi's going to be with you all the time, eventually he'll be going on missions." The thought hadn't occurred to him. "I want to see what he can do."

"I don't know, Sensei, I had to carry him here." Naruto replied, then thought for a moment, "I just assumed he'd have to stay here when I'm away on missions."

"From what he's told me, he's had some minimal training." Naruto's eyes widened. The teacher motioned for Yugi to stand, he complied, "Apparently erufu are meant to protect their masters should the need arise." Kakashi lifted Yugi's hand and pulled down the sleeve enough to show off the metal encircling his wrists. He absently touched the cool metal, "Leaving him here isn't feasible, thanks to these things. The further from you he gets, the sicker he gets. It's meant to keep them from escaping." Naruto frowned. These Snow village ninja were ruthless. Kakashi released his gentle grip on Yugi, who pulled his sleeve back down. "So, let's get started."

Yugi sent Naruto a nervous glance, then walked several feet away from the group, stopping where Kakashi had pointed. The tall silver-haired ninja stood across from him, watching Yugi stand motionless, eyes on the teacher. Kakashi shouted a warning, then leaped forward, but stopped his blow inches before they reached the violet-eyed foreigner, who had lowered his head.

"Yugi, you're supposed to block me." Kakashi put his hands on his hips. Yugi looked at Naruto, then down at his sandals.

"If my master wishes to strike me, I will abide." The group sighed in unison.

"Whew boy. Okay. I apologize, I thought you understood what was going on here." Kakashi stated, exasperated, "I want you to demonstrate the training you mentioned earlier, with me." Yugi looked uncomfortable. Kakashi thought for a moment, looking up at the cloudless sky, "Hmm... you're supposed to protect your master…" He trailed off, glancing sideways at his student. Naruto didn't like the sound of that, or the look in his eye, and finished his ramen in one big gulp. He jumped to his feet just as Kakashi darted towards him. He blocked, perplexed, as Kakashi used only a slight amount of force. Naruto pushed him a few paces back with a shove as Yugi rushed forward and threw himself on the ground behind the sensei, tripping him. Kakashi fell flat on his back, dazed for only a second, then Yugi was sitting on his chest.

"Please, master Kakashi," Yugi's accented voice begged. Naruto was amused, then noticed Kakashi's head landed on Yugi's old coat. "I am sorry, I will demonstrate for you." Naruto laughed. He couldn't help himself.

"That was great." Naruto snickered again, sat back down, and reached for his second bowl of ramen. Yugi and Kakashi untangled themselves and stood.

"Let's try this again." Kakashi dusted himself off, "This time, why don't you attack me?" Yugi shifted from foot to foot, avoiding Kakashi's face. The sensei sighed, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He spawned a copy of himself. "Yugi, no one will get hurt, my clone won't strike you, so please, _attack the clone._" Yugi's body twitched. He rushed forward, stole a kunai from the Kakashi clone's side pouch, dropped down behind him, and slashed at both exposed achilles heels, severing the tendons. The clone fell backwards, hitting the ground and popping in a puff of smoke, exposing a kunai stuck in the ground where his eye would be before it, too, dissipated. "Not bad. Though, you've never held a kunai before, have you?" Yugi shook his head and wrapped his arms around himself, avoiding eye contact.

"Why couldn't you keep up with me yesterday?" Naruto asked, stacking his empty ramen bowls back into the bag, then stood. Yugi looked up at him.

"I am sorry, Naruto, I was not at my best." His arms tightened, then retreated to kneeling on the soft grass. "Please forgive me."

"Don't worry about it!" Naruto responded, holding up his hands, "Anyway, I've got a waterfall to slice up, and thanks to your special ramen delivery, I'm ready to get back to it!" His attention moved to his teacher, "Kakashi-sensei, please continue to look after Yugi while I'm busy. It won't be much longer, I feel it!" He raised his fist and grinned.

"No problem, Naruto. We'll be fine from here." Kakashi-sensei smiled with his eye, mask crinkling. His bright-eyed student whooped before jumping up to the waterfall.

"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto's clones appeared in puffs of smoke across the span of the bridge. They didn't check Captain Yamato's position before building up energy and taking on the challenge ahead. "Ha!" A shout rang out as the many Narutos pushed their hands under the tepid water. As was habit now, a single extra clone kept an eye on the happenings of his mysterious servant.

"So Yugi, from that little show, I'd say you're used to a short knife. Probably something with a single-sided blade and easy grip. Is that right?" The erufu nodded, eyes wide, "Are there any other weapons you've been taught to use?"

"N-no, Master Kakashi." Yugi responded, fidgeting.

"Something tells me that's not entirely true." The silver-haired sensei, hands in his pockets, fixed his indifferent eye on the small form, who stiffened and seemed to wither. Kakashi leaned towards him and added a bit of charm. "So let's hear it."

"A bolas, master Kakashi." Yugi gave in with little resistance, eyes resting on the teacher's face, "It is not a weapon, so I did not mention it." The walnut-eyed teacher slumped his shoulders, puzzled.

"Eh?" Kakashi put his hand on his chin. Naruto tried to imagine what such a thing would look like, but came up with nothing. "A bolas. A … toy? Hmm…Well, what does it look like?"

"It is a type of throwing device made with weights on the ends of interconnected cords." Yugi replied. Kakashi hmm'd again, then asked if he would be able to make one. "With the materials, I can."

"..." The teacher searched his pockets, then produced a pair of small bells, stared at them for a moment, shook his head, then turned to Yamato, "Do you think you could make two or three round balls?" The Captain was not yet sweating and responded by creating said objects. A thin, wooden pillar rose up from the ground, then shaped itself before the duo, until three palm sized spheres remained.

"No sweat." The Captain grinned, "But where are you going to get a cord from?" Kakashi walked over to Yugi's discarded winter coat, picked it up, and tugged out the tie running through the hooded portion.

"Does this work?" He asked Yugi holding it up, who nodded. The silver-haired ninja handed him a kunai, the rope, and wooden weights, "Is that all you need?"

"Yes, master Kakashi." Yugi started by carving into the surface of one ball through to the other side, leaving a strip of wood to tie an end of twine to. Kakashi, catching on, did the same with a second ball, handing it over. "The third one will require more cord, but it will work with two." The erufu added, then looped it around itself to form a small knot on the halfway point between the spheres. The sensei pocketed the extra ball.

"We'll find better materials later, but this will do for now." Kakashi put his hands together, performing signs in a blur, "Shadow Clone jutsu!" He summoned two copies of himself, a few yards from Yugi and himself. "You said it's a throwing device. Let's see how it works."

Yugi got to his feet and, carrying the slapdash bolas, walked out to the field, then slipped on the grass, falling face first with a small yip. Kakashi let out a deep sigh, but continued watching. The winter elf stumbled back up red-faced, then took a few more steps until he was a fair distance from all standing objects, then faced the clones. Spiky hair swayed as a breeze drifted through. Yugi fiddled with the rope, then peeked at the walnut-eyed Jonin, who lifted his hands in an encouraging gesture. The clones each had pulled a copy of Kakashi's signature book and started reading. With reluctance, Yugi held the rope at its center and began to twirl beside him, then did a single rotation near his head, and released at shoulder height. The wooden spheres were launched forward and caught one of the copies around the middle, pinning his arm to his side. He looked up before disappearing in a pop of smoke. The second clone stared at the place the other Kakashi had just been.

"That's an interesting device." Kakashi mused, watching closely. His remaining clone picked the bolas off the ground and carried it over to its' user, putting it in his hands before returning to his position. "Go again." This time Yugi didn't hesitate. He held the center of the string in his right hand, and the weights in the other, tightening the center rope at chest height. Bringing his left hand up about eye level, he tugged sharply on the center and whipped it around his head, stepped forward, then released it at his center. The bolas flew straight and captured the second clone, this time around the legs.

Kakashi made Yugi repeat this a few more times with shadow clones. At one point, he had the clones running back and forth to test the erufu's accuracy. The wind around them picked up again, blowing fresh jade leaves across the field of rippling grass. Yugi dropped to the ground, sitting on his bottom with both knees touching and feet alongside his hips, breathing hard, exhausted. He leaned forward with the makeshift bolas in his lap. The sharingan technical ninja walked over to him and squatted, speaking too low for Naruto's clone to overhear. Yugi picked himself up with difficulty and plopped down where Kakashi had been standing before, and watched as blasé ninja attempted to use the bolas himself.

The squad seven leader examined the object, testing its weight and swinging it around a few times. Summoning two more shadow clones, he copied Yugi's movements, with more precision and confidence, easily mastering the new weapon after few attempts. Yugi watched as Kakashi adjusted his copies, having them run in scattered directions while he played a game of tag with himself, re-summoning them after each ensnare. The copy ninja was fast, at some points he seemed to teleport around the field. Leaping into the sky, he fired the spheres at impossible angles. Yugi gaped, eyes wide in amazement at the display. Both of the clones were soon captured and de-spelled one last time before Kakashi walked back to the campsite.

"Well, I hate to break it to you, Yugi, but that is most definitely a weapon." Kakashi stared down at the the short elfin chattel with his typical lazy eye and dropped the bolas onto his lap. Yugi fumbled, before securing his grip. "You seem to know what you're doing with it, but you'll need something with a shorter, sturdier cord and smaller, denser weights. We'll find you a small combat knife too…" He trailed off in thought, bringing a gloved hand to his chin.

"Master Kakashi…. m-may I ask a question?" Yugi stuttered, shutting his eyes then wincing, still seated.

"I believe I told you yesterday you won't be punished for speaking freely." The tall ninja answered in his smooth voice. Yugi looked chastised. Kakashi sighed, gathering his patience. "I know this is hard, just try."

"I am sorry, master." The erufu fiddled with the string, staring down at it, "The training was incomplete. I was only to learn more if I were sold to a village without ninja. My masters are strong and will likely not need my nimpë, alwara, er- inferior curwë s-skills." He rushed his words, causing his accent to be more obvious, slipping in a few words of his native language. Yugi slowed himself, "Would it not be better to focus on abilities I can use to more adequately serve them?"

"Alright," Kakashi smiled down at the confounded erufu, who had begun toying with the knot in his knit shirt, "and what abilities might those be?" The violet-eyed snow villager stood up on shaky legs, and gave a small, hesitant smile.

Naruto's clone popped in a cloud of smoke. The blue-eyed knucklehead cried out, drawing the group's attention. He froze, absorbing that copy's memories, then, together, all of his shadow clones launched their chakra at the water, forming a wind wall between them and it. All the crashing and rippling sounds rapids had made ceased in that instant, creating silence. The stillness settled over them and Naruto relished the moment. As soon as it had come, it was gone. The wind shield fell and the clones all poofed in small clouds of smoke across the thick body of the heavy oak tree. He faced his two sensei and servant, then cheered in triumph.

"I did it!" He proclaimed, a wide glowing smile on his face. He danced wildly on the bridge. "Yeah!"

"I don't believe it." Captain Yamato uttered with a laugh, putting his hand down, "He really did it." Naruto stumbled, eyes drooping. Kakashi-sensei was there in an instant, catching him.

"Let's finish up for the day, Naruto." His sensei stated, supporting his pupil with one arm, "You've been pushing yourself hard the past few days." The whisker-faced ninja just whined as they made their way down. "Stop your complaining, you've just accomplished in a few days what would take anyone else years."

"Kakashi-sensei.." They stood in the center of their campsite. Captain Yamato had cleared away the fox suppressing pillars and campfire with Yugi's help. "You really think so?"

"Yes, Naruto. Only you could have managed this level of insane training." Kakashi smiled at him, eye scrunching up. Naruto's stomach rumbled, he clutched it with both arms.

"Ughh…" Naruto whimpered, face paling, "Sen.. sei.." Kakashi's eyes widened, distressed for his student, asking what was wrong, "Need …. Food." Captain Yamato and Kakashi-sensei both chuckled. Yugi clutched his master's jacket, shirt, and headgear tightly, eyes flickering with worry. The blue-eyed ninja shot him a feeble grin as he slumped to the ground, putting him just under Yugi's eye level. The erufu kneeled down, enough to look up at Naruto. "I'll be fine... " The ninja sputtered, "Just … food…"

"Ma- Naruto," Yugi started, reached into Naruto's jacket pocket, and removed an oblong object wrapped in brown paper. "There is food here." A few seconds of extraction revealed a half-peeled sweet potato. He held it out to his master as if to feed him. Naruto leaned forward, took the food, and chomped, taking a large chunk of the soft root vegetable, and swallowed with a contented sigh.

"Hey, wait a minute." Naruto opened his eyes, looked from the food then to his erufu, who shrank. "Was this from yesterday?" He asked sharply, then, not waiting for an answer, gazed at Captain Yamato and Kakashi-sensei, "You guys both had yours, right?" They nodded, confirming the statement. The walnut-eyed teacher put his hands in his pockets, nonchalant. Naruto let out a defeated sigh and returned his attention to Yugi, "Why didn't you eat this when I gave it to you? Did you not like it?"

"I am sorry, goheno nin." Servile, Yugi placed the bundle of clothes beside them and placed his forehead on the ground, palms aside his head. He flinched when Naruto stood up and dressed, but otherwise stayed put.

"He is malnourished, Naruto. It's likely his body isn't used to eating very much." Kakashi-sensei remarked, watching the pair.

"I see…" He ripped off a lump of potato, downed the larger portion, "Yugi, come on, none of that. Sit up." The erufu pushed himself up, tentative. Naruto put the portion in his hands and smiled, "Eat that, then let's get going. I'm hankering for some ramen."

Kakashi-sensei supported Naruto during their trek into the main part of the city, although he had recovered enough to walk on his own. The clear blue sky had begun to darken as the sun made its way across the sky, casting long shadows on the path. The gentle breeze fought the group, picking up the scents of the dining district as they approached Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto inhaled the aroma of his favorite spices, then looked behind them. Yugi was following a few paces back, watching their heels, hands folded in front of him. Blue eyes grew somber. The more he learned about the mysterious winter elf, the more he wanted to show him a better life, not to mention punch one of those Snow Ninja.

"Hello?" Kakashi-sensei called into the restaurant. Naruto shook off his melancholy in exchange for exuberance. They were at the empty ramen shop. The mischievous ninja grabbed a cherry colored stool and plopped down. Captain Yamato and Kakashi-sensei joined him, one on each side. Yugi situated himself on the ground between the silver-haired sharingan user and Naruto. The chef greeted them enthusiastically, taking their three orders, then retreating to prepare them. Naruto vibrated in his chair as a steaming bowl of his favorite dish was set in front of him. Snapping his chopsticks, he inhaled the aromatic dish, then promptly ordered another. Another customer walked in behind them.

"I thought I might find you here, Naruto." A deep, rumbling voice remarked. Naruto turned his head, finding a tall, chain-smoking Jonin with jet black hair and warm chestnut eyes approaching them.

"Asuma-sensei!" He greeted. Kakashi-sensei and Captain Yamato offered their greetings as well. "You looking for me?"

"Actually, I was looking for you and Kakashi." His gaze rested on Yugi for a moment before addressing them again, "Our Hokage wants to see you as soon as possible." Naruto's spine twinged. He had forgotten all about reporting the incident. "Anyway, see you there." He puffed on his cigarette, then walked back out of the shop.

"In that case, we'd better get going." Kakashi-sensei stood. He and Captain Yamato split the bill and exited, Naruto and Yugi following. Turning a lazy eye on them both, "I have a feeling we're going to need to find those weapons for Yugi sooner rather than later." The captain departed, heading over to the Red Lantern.

They chose speed over comfort. Naruto carried Yugi on his back as the Leaf ninja used rooftops and poles, arriving at Lady Tsunade's office within minutes. Soundless, they landed single file outside her window on the mossy colored rooftop. The erufu climbed off his master's back, but kept a grip on his coat, unsteady in high places. The window opened up and the pale-haired village leader beckoned them inside. Asuma-sensei and Tsume Inuzuka, the Kunoichi assigned to lead the squad watching the Snow Ninja, and Sakura, were already waiting.

They gathered in a half circle around the Hokage. Yugi kneeled at Naruto's feet. Lady Tsunade's office was large with mahogany paneling from floor to ceiling. The back of the room was rounded, to give the impression of a bigger space. Stacked around her desk were piles of blue-green hardcover texts filled with mission reports and village requests. The oak desk itself was mostly empty.

"It's about time." Grandma Tsunade grumbled. "Naruto, have you mastered the change in chakra nature?" He nodded, confused. "Good. I'm sending Team 7, and if necessary Team 10, out on a mission. Sai is still injured from your last mission, so it'll just be you three. Tsume?" The sharp-eyed, chestnut-haired woman stepped forward. Naruto couldn't help but notice how similar she looked to her son, Kiba.

"The Snow Ninja have revealed more detail about their Kurikage's illness." Her voice was warm and motherly, "We believe we know how to cure her. That's where you guys come in." She nodded at the group. Yugi brought his hands up over his mouth, eyes wide.

"About two days travel East is a lake, near the Village Hidden in the Mist. It's conditions are perfect for a rare glowing red algae called red-wort. You need to collect as much of it as you can." Tsunade glanced around the room. "Don't underestimate this mission. Our sources have reported the Hidden Mist has been harboring Akatsuki members. Team 10 will be following you a day behind if we don't hear from you." She looked to her flamingo pink-haired student. "Sakura!"

"Yes ma'am!" Sakura straightened her spine.

"You're in charge of collection. Avoid touching the algae directly. You leave when you're ready. Dismissed!" As they started out the door, grandma stopped them, "Not you Naruto, Kakashi." Naruto froze, turning back to the stern woman.

"Yeah? What's up?" Naruto kept his expression sincere, but the beads of sweat dripping down his brow betrayed his voice. Without thinking, he stepped in front of Yugi towards the Hokage's desk. Her hands were folded in front of her chin, eyes narrow and hard, piercing Naruto.

"You know what's up." She responded, looking from him to Kakashi-sensei, then on Yugi. Sighing, "The escort squad told me about your encounter. I want to hear it from you. What happened?"

"Grandma Tsunade, it's not like that, they were going to kill him." He defended, putting his hands up, "They said they couldn't bring him back to their village." Kakashi-sensei had been lingering in the background, leaning against the wall.

"I see." Lady Tsunade clenched her hands tighter, "And how do you know you weren't set up?" Her eyes blazed with anger. Naruto reeled, "They could have guessed you would step in, since you gave away your feelings both at the meeting and the restaurant, and planned to leave this boy with you as a spy."

Naruto thought back to that moment. Grandma Tsunade's explanation would make sense. Why would they make such a hasty decision? The Hokage said she would consider teaching them medical ninjutsu, so why not wait? Plus, everything he knew about the erein voice came from the Snow ninja. According to Yugi they lied about other things, so why not this too? He turned his head, sapphire eyes falling to his servant. That's another thing… Yugi told him about the lies, but … he could have said those things to establish himself as trustworthy. Naruto shook his head. No, something still wasn't right…

"Even if it were true, and those guys set me up, I don't think Yugi would have anything to do with it." Looking at the village leader, he stood firm, casting off his doubts.

"How can you be sure?" She countered with a scowl.

"If I may," Kakashi-sensei stepped forward, hands in his pockets and signature lax expression, "I've spent a lot of time with Yugi while Naruto was mastering the change in chakra nature, and I don't believe he's a spy." The sharingan user paused, looking at the young elf, then back at an impatient Tsunade, "That being said, it's not like we can avoid keeping an eye on him, since these two are bound together whether we like it or not."

"I see." Closing her caramel-colored eyes, Tsunade sighed again. "I want a full report on this bond you're talking about as soon as you get back from your missions. I expect it on my desk first thing." She turned the full force of her gaze on the jinchuriki, "Oh and Naruto, he had better not interfere with the mission. Dismissed."

They chose to use the office door this time. Naruto followed Kakashi-sensei, with Yugi in tow, who led them down a staircase and onto the dusty road. Adjusting his Leaf Village headband, the whisker-faced ninja felt tension seep from his shoulders. He knew they had gotten off easy. His erufu had stayed silent through the entire meeting, not even speaking in his own defense. Naruto knew he wouldn't, but nonetheless hoped. Stretching his arms up, his back cracked.

"Ahh man, that was rough." He laughed, "I thought the old lady was really gonna let us have it." Naruto yawned, weariness from the day kicking in. "Thanks for your help in there, Kakashi-sensei. It probably would've been way worse if you hadn't said anything."

"Sure thing, Naruto." The silver-haired Jonin cast his lazy eye onto the erufu, "I meant what I said. Finding out if Yugi was a spy would be as simple as asking him, therefore it's highly unlikely, and I plan to state as much in our report." He stuck his gloved hands into his pockets, "However, I share her concern about him interfering. We'll be slower as a team."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Naruto turned forlorn. "It's 'cause he's underfed or whatever?" He looked at Yugi. He did seem pretty scrawny.

"Malnourished, and yeah, that's likely part of why he can't keep up." Kakashi-sensei answered, then addressed the spiky-haired snow villager. "You're not accustomed to heights either, are you?" Yugi shook his head.

"We do not have such grand trees and buildings. Your land is dazzling." He responded, then stared at his sandals, "I am sorry. I truly wish to be useful to you, but so far I am a headache."

"Don't worry about it." Naruto instructed with a sincere smile, "None of this is your fault, you know, and you've been plenty useful. We've learned all kinds of new things, right Kakashi-sensei?"

"That is true." Kakashi confirmed, hand on his chin, "Besides, we have yet to see those abilities you mentioned before." Checking the dimming horizon, he added, "We should get some rest and set out early tomorrow. Let's meet at our usual spot." He gave them a wave and was gone.

"Kakashi-sensei is right, we should probably get some rest," Naruto commented, walking forward. His sandals kicked up small puffs of dust on the city road. "Let's stop at Sakura's on the way back and let her know about tomorrow." Yugi followed behind him, "She's pretty cool, I think you'll like her."

They walked down the streets of the Hidden Leaf village, enjoying the settling silence. Naruto took a deep breath, taking in the early evening chill. Sakura's home was only a few blocks from his apartment, but they were both a fair distance from the Hokage's headquarters. Soon, he spotted a familiar sun bleached red door set under a raspberry awning. Two large windows with shades drawn were set on either side, reflecting the street. The blond-haired ninja marched up and knocked on the door. When she didn't answer right away, he started knocking harder.

"Hey Sakura!" He shouted, eager to get home as weariness set in, "Are you home? Hey!" The door swung open, revealing a woman dressed in a garnet tank top, charcoal knee-length leggings, and a baby pink cut up skirt with blush colored hair and furious emerald eyes.

"Naruto! What are you doing shouting in the street like that?" She asked angrily. It evaporated when she saw Yugi, who had ducked behind Naruto. Leaning forward, Sakura touched his forehead with her palm, "Hey there, how are you feeling? Remember me? I treated you when you were at the hospital the other day." The erufu stiffened at the touch, then nodded. "So what are you guys doing here? Is this about tomorrow's mission?"

"Uh, yeah, we came to let you know to meet at our usual spot first thing tomorrow morning." Naruto replied, raspy voice steady. He had another thought, "Hey Sakura, you got any more of those food pills laying around?" The Kunoichi thought for a moment.

"I do, but why? Sai said they were terrible." She answered.

"Yeah, they kinda were, but... we have a bit of a problem and I was wondering if your food pills could help." Naruto explained, "Kakashi-sensei thinks Yugi is malnourished, and that it's going to slow us down tomorrow." Sakura gave him an odd look.

"If that's the case, why is he coming with?" She asked, brow scrunched in confusion, "He's not part of Team 7."

"It's a long story, but he has to go where I go." His clear blue eyes hardened, "Please, Sakura, will your food pills help?" The woman stared back, then sighed, ushering them into her home.

"I'll need to examine him to know for sure." Sakura lead them into her living room, inviting Naruto to sit on her plush coral couch. The space was tidy, but lived in. The blond-haired ninja gazed around the room. A small, plain clock ticked on the wall, filling the silence. Short wooden bookshelves were littered with medical textbooks and the stark white walls held picture frames of family and friends. He spotted one of team 7: Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, himself, and Sasuke. Before gloom could set in, he shook it off. Sakura entered the room, bringing a pot of tea, three cups, and her medical bag. Setting everything down on the rectangular, glass top coffee table, she turned to her teammate.

"Help yourself before it gets cold, this shouldn't take long." The medical artist faced Yugi on the other side of the table, "I need you to take off your shirt for me so I can have a look."

Her voice was tender and light as she pulled on a pair of latex gloves. Yugi nodded and unbuttoned his knit top, then setting it on the table. Sakura kneeled, then took both of his hands into her own, examining each one, before pulling a flat wooden stick from her bag. Instructing him to open his mouth, she pressed the stick down on his tongue and checked his gums and teeth, then, tossing the object into her trash can, peered closely his face, checking over his eyes and lips. "Hmm…" Without warning, she plucked a hair from his head, inspected it, then dropped it into the can as well. Sakura pushed gently on his stomach, then ran her hands over his ribs.

"You can put your shirt back on now." Sakura said finally, pulling off her gloves and discarding them. Yugi picked up the cloth and tugged it on, buttoning it up, a faint blush on his cheeks. "Now I'd like you to sit next to Naruto with your feet flat on the floor." The Kunoichi followed him and put her fingertips on the base of his palm. "Take a deep breath and relax." She closed her eyes. The only sound in the room was the tick tick tick of her wall clock. After a minute or so, Sakura stood, helped herself to a cup of tea, then made one for Yugi, "Well, there are definitely signs Kakashi-sensei is right. As far as food pills go, it can't hurt. I've never heard of them being used like this, but I imagine they would help a great deal."

"Really? That's awesome!" Naruto asked, nearly dropping his teacup. "You still have some, right?" Sakura moved to sit on the coffee table next to the tea set. Yugi stiffened, then shifted to the floor, sitting at Naruto's feet.

"I have plenty left, since you guys didn't like them." She answered, then looked at Yugi, "Just make sure you're only taking my special food pills, and not any other kind."

"Wait, why not?" The blue-eyed ninja questioned.

"Because, Naruto, my homemade food pills are more like medicine than the rations we normally use. They're much easier to digest and don't put so much strain on the body, therefore avoiding the more serious side effects, like exhaustion." Sakura let out a sigh, as if she had made this statement hundreds of times, "Food pills aren't magic. They replenish your chakra and let you push yourself well past your limits, but many ninja are irresponsible with them, dealing with muscle strain, chronic fatigue, insomnia, headaches, and some even sustain long term damage without realizing it."

"Oh wow, I never thought about it like that." Naruto commented. He leaned back on the couch, then turned to Yugi. "How about it? Wanna try some of Sakura's food medicine?" He downed the rest of his tea.

"I will do as you command, Naruto." Yugi responded, staring into his half empty tea cup. The shinobi grimaced. The erufu must have sensed his thoughts, "I want to be useful, not hinder."

"Then it's settled." The bright-eyed ninja flashed a thumbs up. Sakura couldn't help but smile along with him, "Thanks Sakura! You're amazing." She flushed, but agreed.

Before long, they were all yawning. The medical student had outlined a treatment plan for Yugi, making sure they both understood how her food pills should be used. She allowed him to taste one, worried he wouldn't be able to stomach the flavor. To their surprise, he managed the task only by pinching his nose first. Empty clay tea cups were cleaned and rinsed, then put away, along with the matching russet teapot. Naruto could hardly keep his eyes open, and started to drift off on the plumb downy couch, slouching over and resting on the arm. He was only vaguely aware of a blanket being placed over him and a soft weight pressing against his legs.


	4. Chapter 4 Warmth of Winter

Chapter 4

Warmth of Winter

Daylight flooded the room inch by inch, stopped before reaching the lush cream carpet by a mop of blonde spiky locks and well muscled shoulders. Soft footsteps padded down the hallway and into the kitchen as vibrant blue irises peeled open, taking their time to adjust to the light. The clanking of ceramic dishware and occasional whispers filled the room. Tick... tick… tick..., the clock antagonized Naruto. He groaned, then pushed himself off the luxurious couch, willing the stiffness from his body by stretching, fingertips just inches from touching the stucco ceiling. More whispers floated around him along with the promising scent of fresh cooked rice. Naruto followed his nose, stomach grumbling.

The kitchen was narrow, a simple two person iron table with a glass top at the entryway. Sakura was seated with a steaming cup of green tea in her hands and a basket of food pills beside her. Naruto greeted her and sat across the table, then turned towards the white tiled room. Yugi was wearing one of Sakura's teal checkered aprons, standing in front of two bowls of rice, an open carton of eggs beside him on the granite countertop. With practiced hands, he cracked an egg over each bowl and carried them over.

"Hey, thanks. I didn't know you could cook." Naruto grinned at Yugi, breaking open his yolk. The violet-eyed erufu gave him a modest smile before removing the long apron, placing it on a nearby hook, then kneeling on the floor next to Naruto's chair.

"I caught him looking to make breakfast for us. Apparently he thought that meant searching for instant ramen." Sakura teased, giving her teammate a pointed look. "He knows better now." She reached across and grabbed a food pill, then handed it to Yugi. "I almost forgot, you should eat that before we go. Yes, the whole thing." The medic answered before the erufu could form the question. "Have some rice too." She turned to Naruto, "I measured his height and weight earlier, we'll need to keep that updated."

Before long, breakfast was finished and cleared away, and the trio left Sakura's apartment and invaded the quiet streets of the Hidden Leaf village. Sakura and Naruto walked side by side as Yugi followed. They headed through the shopping district, then down the dirt path that lead straight past the Nara Forest and to the Eastern gate. Their steps were even and unhurried, knowing Kakashi-sensei would keep them waiting. A sturdy wooden bench stood under a young maple tree, giving them a place to wait. Naruto threw himself onto it, Sakura sat beside him while Yugi kneeled beside his master.

"Hey Yugi, do you think that food pill is kicking in?" Naruto asked, sending him a glance, "You know, it's okay to sit on the bench with us."

"I believe so, Naruto." He responded, shifting his position by pulling his knees up to his chest. "It is not permitted." Naruto frowned. Enough was enough. He reached down and grabbed Yugi around the middle, who let out a squeak, then dragged him up onto the seat beside him.

"Well I say it is," Naruto gave him a smug grin. Yugi shrank next to him, looking ruffled, but stayed put. Sakura watched the exchange, brow furrowed, but said nothing. "We're comrades now, you know? Besides, I'm worried I'm gonna kick you or something." He leaned back, staring up at the cloud filled sky, hands behind his head. Sitting still for a few moments, his face contorted, impatience settling in, then groaned. "Kakashi-sensei is late again!"

"Of course, as usual. We can't expect that to ever change," Sakura complained, "Oh, here he comes." Kakashi-sensei was approaching the trio, she and Naruto jumped up, shaking their fists, "You're late!" She growled like a wild animal.

"How come you're never here on time?" Naruto grumbled, irate. "We've been waiting here forever already."

"Sorry, I had to stop and pick up a few things on the way here." The sharingan user responded, hands up in defense. One of which held a thin leather pecan strap. He produced a small black rectangle from one of his many pouches. They both stared at it, "It's a tactical knife." He unsheathed a small black blade with an ebony micarta handle. "It's single-sided, light-weight, and should suit Yugi well enough." He held up the belt, turning to the erufu and handing it to him. "You'll need this to attach it."

"Thank you, master Kakashi." Yugi slipped the belt around his waist, securing it with the metal buckle. The knife was trickier. He held it for a moment in both hands, then fidgeted, "H-how to… antā-?" Naruto took it from his hands.

"Like this," He tied the black sheath to the back of Yugi's right hip, parallel to the ground. "Perfect!"

"Great." Kakashi-sensei added, "Now let's head out." Right! Came the combined reply of his students. He gave a lazy smile before dashing off.

Wind rushed past Naruto's ears as they darted through the thicket. Weaving around branches and twigs, Team 7 traveled light and fast. Yugi followed from the forest floor below, keeping up with their pace. He tripped on the stray root or stone on the path, but persevered. The blond ninja slackened to let him catch up; neither of his allies complained. The sun began to shine through the cracks in the canopy overhead before they halted in an enclosed clearing. Sakura handed Yugi two round, black food pills. Naruto sat down, conserving his energy, noting the elf's faint red glow and shallow breathing. Hopefully this break would be enough for him to recuperate. It would be several hours before darkness halted their progression. Before long, they were back on the trail.

"So Sensei, how close is this lake to the Hidden Mist village?" Naruto asked as they raced onward.

"It's another day further from Lake Taura to the village. We likely won't run into Hidden Mist ninja or the Akatsuki." Kakashi-sensei answered. "We should avoid them anyway, our mission is the algae."

"The algae is highly sought after for its medicinal properties, though, so we may run into others looking to collect." Sakura said. "I intend to take samples of the lake water too, so we can attempt to duplicate the conditions and grow it ourselves."

"If it's so special, why haven't we done that already?" Naruto asked.

"We have tried before with little to no success." Sakura replied, "I've read the research. All attempts to grow our own algae give us either a less effective plant, or just normal algae. It could be the climate conditions are just right at that lake, making it nearly impossible to grow anywhere else, or it's stimulated by mineral run-off from nearby terrain. Any number of things could be the cause, and honestly, it could take a team of analysts months to figure it out."

"Man, plants are complicated." Naruto groaned.

Hour after hour, Team 7 ran, Yugi in tow. The setting sun cast dancing silhouettes of ninja leaping, feet playing a deadly game of tag with the heavy oaken branches, high above the forest floor. Naruto's exposed skin stung, as the fresh warm breeze had become sharp and frigid in the cool of the evening. Quiet sounds of life emerged around them. Bush crickets began chirping, owls hooted their questions, fireflies lit a path, and soon the world was humming and flickering. Dusk had chased them down and interrupted their journey. Naruto grumbled when Kakashi-sensei gave the signal to set up camp. He knew they were getting close to the Land of Water; the air began to thicken with humidity. They fell into their usual roles: Sakura prepared the field rations, Naruto gathered wood while Yugi helped him, and Kakashi-sensei set up the perimeter. Soon a campfire was ablaze and they were gathered around, feasting on their feeble meals.

"We ended up making more progress than I thought. We should arrive around midday tomorrow." Kakashi-sensei said, then turned a pointed look at Yugi. "If we keep this up, that is."

"That's great, sensei." Sakura answered, "We'll have the Redwort algae back to the village in no time."

"Tomorrow's plan is simple: we'll scout around the lake, then guard Sakura while she gathers the algae. A nice and easy mission, in theory. Any questions?" Kakashi-sensei looked around, "No? Good." He turned his stoic eye onto Yugi, who shrank beside Naruto when he noticed the stare. "So, how about those abilities you mentioned before?"

"Oh!" The small elf glanced around, then looked up at Naruto, "Is it alright if I demonstrate, Naruto? The sound may wander off."

"Uhh, I think it's okay." He answered. The woods were alive with the sounds of midnight's creatures, but they were the only discernible humans around, "Right Kakashi-sensei?"

"Go ahead." Kakashi said, "I'm really curious now, what are you planning?" Sakura looked interested too. Yugi smiled at them both.

"I am going to entertain you."

The petite elven boy got to his feet and brushed the dirt from his blue knit shirt, then took a deep breath. A shudder ran through him as he seemed to collect himself. He took a step back, positioning himself just outside the circle of ninja, then raised his hands over his head, and let out a single, beautiful note. Naruto's eyes drooped to a close and his heart skipped a beat. The world was silenced in an instant, leaving only the small crackles of spitting fire. He sang, sweetly, softly in long hushed notes. The ethereal melody pouring out of Yugi left Naruto breathless and tranquil. He could listen to this forever.

"The river is flowing, flowing and growing

The river is flowing, down to the sea

Mother carry me, your child I will always be

Mother carry me, down to the sea"

Naruto opened his eyes and watched Yugi move in slow motion, circling the group, gently swaying his body, as if propelled by his steady song. The words had faded into a hypnotic chant, leaving Naruto feeling weightless, overcome with a dreary serenity. A smile had grown on his face as he bobbed his head in time with the music. He glanced at Sakura. She seemed to be in a similar state: smiling, a peaceful expression. Kakashi-sensei was another matter. He was displaying his usual blasé attitude, but he was fully alert, eyes on Yugi. Eyes? When did he…? Naruto felt a shift in the sound. The erufu's words changed, flowing into a new verse.

"The moon, she is changing, waxing and waning

The moon, she is changing, high above me

Sister moon, challenge me, a child I will always be,

Sister moon, wait for me, until I am free."

The trees were gone, replaced with a vast glittering night sky. Wetness seeped into his pants and Naruto realized he was sitting in the snow. A pearl white white fox appeared to cross his path, then stopped to look at him with small black eyes. He shivered. Was it the cold? Then the image was gone. He was back in the forest with his teammates. He shook his head. It must have been his imagination. Suddenly Naruto felt his cheeks dampen. Reaching up, he touched a hand to his face and realized he had been crying. He scrubbed away the tears with the sleeve of his orange jacket. Why was he crying? It must be the song. Yugi stopped beside him, silent now, and kneeled, their arms nearly touching. Naruto restrained his urge to move away. Violet eyes looked up at him, filled with concern. The ninja wiped away the fresh droplets and grinned.

"So you can use a knife, cook, throw some weird rope thing, and sing." Naruto said with a laugh, dismissing his strong reaction.

"It wasn't just singing, Naruto." Sakura added, a deep frown on her brow.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Did she see anything…?

"It was almost like a genjutsu, but not." Sakura looked troubled, "I don't know. Didn't you feel… weird?" Naruto felt his face grow warm, remembering his blubbering.

"It was a genjutsu alright." Kakashi-sensei injected, headband back in place, studying Yugi. "It's the… nicest one I've ever encountered, and fairly weak. Care to explain?"

"S-sorry, master Kakashi goheno nin. Um, we learn to entertain for our master when there is not much else to do. I did not mean anything bad, it- it was just a song. I can sing a happy alassë song instead if this one is bad. The ability, uh lindalë, is very old, taught to me by emilinya, uh m-mother." Yugi sputtered, wringing his hands, head bowed. "We are commanded by erein óma, b-but ours is to lindë- er, s-sing."

"Can you sing without using the genjutsu?" Kakashi-sensei asked, eye still fixated.

"I do not know, master." The spikey-haired elf answered, peeking at Naruto. "I do not know the word, uh gen-jut-su."

"So you didn't know that would happen?" The jinchuriki bristled, suppressing the earlier sorrow from returning, then turned his icy blue eyes onto his servant, who looked away.

"H-happen?" Yugi squeaked, "I do not ista, uh… wh-what happened?" Naruto's fury deflated, leaving him with a knot forming in his gut.

"How do you live in a hidden ninja village and not know what genjutsu is?" Sakura interrupted, scowling.

"I do not know," He answered, fiddling with the ends of his sleeves, "The snow ninja have taijutsu and ninjutsu. Lady Shizue has the sogekigan, is this your gen-jut-su?"

"Sogekigan? The kekkei genkai user?" Sakura shook her head, "Your village must be very small."

"Yes." Yugi said, "I had never seen so many in one place…"

"Wait, so you're saying you've never heard of genjutsu?" The copy ninja spoke up. Yugi shook his head. "And how often do the erufu sing for the snow ninja?"

"It is a common occurrence, master." Yugi responded, "It relies on how much is happening."

Naruto then heard the oddest sound emit from his sensei. Giggling? Kakashi-sensei clutched his sides with one hand, wiping away a tear with other, his laugh building to a rumble. "Haha… snow ninja… haha… erein…" He trailed off, coughing.

"What the heck, Kakashi-sensei? What's so funny?" Naruto demanded, pointing at him. Slowly, the silver-haired ninja gathered himself.

"The Snow ninja use this chakra voice and the erufu are likely creating a genjutsu." Kakashi-sensei explained. "Assuming Yugi isn't the only one with the ability to passively use this singing genjutsu. It may even be why they enjoy it so much."

"So you're saying the Snow ninja are being manipulated by the erufu, and neither side knows it." Sakura folded her arms, "That's ridiculous."

"It… sort of makes sense…" Yugi added. Team 7 looked at him, "Uh, after entertaining is when we are treated the nicest."

"Okay, I feel like I'm missing out on a lot of what's going on here." Sakura accused, fierce emerald eyes glaring first at Kakashi then Yugi, and finally Naruto. "Lady Hokage gave me a briefing of what happened between Naruto and the Snow ninja, and I got a peak at the reports handed in by Captain Ibiki and Captain Tsume. But clearly there's much more to this." The kunoichi turned the full force of her gaze onto her blond teammate. "I know he's somehow bound to you in some kind of weird enforced subjugation jutsu, and for some reason that means he stays by your side at all times." She softened, "Naruto… I know you've been working hard, and I'm glad you came to me for help the other night, but… I wish you wouldn't hide things. We're teammates. What happens to you affects all of us. Sai too, despite our differences."

"Sakura…" Naruto didn't know what to say. She was right, having Yugi around affected everyone on the team.

"Alright," Kakashi-sensei said looking around, "Guess it's time to fill you in, but then I have a few questions of my own about those reports you saw."

"Deal." Sakura replied, "Now tell me what's going on."

"Well, you're right about all that servitude stuff, but… what you don't know about is the erein voice." Naruto explained.

"Erein voice?" She asked, leaning forward. "What the heck is that?"

"It's like this," Their teacher explained, "You infuse your voice with a small amount of chakra when issuing a command to Yugi, or any erufu, and it's much harder for him to refuse you. Unless you're bound to him, then he can't say no at all."

"Yeah, pretty messed up, right?" Naruto added, clenching his fists, nails digging into his palms, "I guess it depends on the amount of will power of the person." He looked up at her. Her eyes were wide, hand over her mouth in a silent gasp, "Just don't ask me to show you."

"I think I get it well enough." Her green eyes darted to Yugi, sympathetic. "You're compelled to do everything you're told? That's awful."

"There's something else too," Kakashi-sensei added, "He's weakened whenever he's introduced to a new person's chakra. Though it doesn't seem to last long." He thought for a moment, "Sakura, you should use a bit of chakra now, in case we run into trouble tomorrow." She nodded, then performed the hand signs, summoning a single clone of herself. Naruto jolted, letting out a shriek, as Yugi collapsed across his lap, face flushed, eyes half closed. Sakura dismissed the shadow clone, and got to her feet, alarmed.

"Was that too much?" She asked, hands outstretched, as if she could catch him herself.

"G-goheno nin, Naruto." The erufu spoke up, muffled, then tried to push himself up. Naruto rested his hand on Yugi's shoulder and felt him go limp. Then Naruto felt the diminutive elf's heart race, body trembling. Why is Yugi panicking?

"Hey, it's okay, I'm not mad or anything. Just relax." Naruto reassured. The quiverling ceased, "Sakura, maybe try something smaller." She nodded, then focused a lesser amount of chakra into her hands, then sat back down.

"This information needs to be kept between us." The sharingan user stated, arms folded as his lazy expression stared into the fire. "No one, not even other Leaf ninja, need to know."

"W-wait, Kakashi-sensei, what is it we're keeping secret? The chakra sickness?" Naruto asked with an awkward smile.

"All of it. The erein voice, the chakra allergy, and even that you're his master." Sakura was nodding, following the sensei's logic.

"I don't get it, why would we keep it a secret from our comrades? They wouldn't do anything to hurt Yugi." Naruto asked, blinking owlishly.

"Of course not," Kakashi sighed, then began to paint a better picture for his young pupil. "But they can't give information they don't have, and any opponent who learns they can control one of our own simply by wanting to badly enough won't end well for us." He leaned back, closing his eye, "So far, the only ones that know are us three, Yamato, our Hokage, Ibiki, and Tsume."

"Kakashi-sensei is right, Naruto, that could be really bad." Sakura added, glancing at Yugi, who had fallen asleep. She stopped playing with her chakra. "You should probably tell him not to answer any unnecessary questions, either." Naruto grit his teeth, looking down at his charge.

"So Sakura, about those reports... " Kakashi-sensei wisely decided to change the subject, "Tell me about Shizue's kekkei genkai." The pink-haired ninja grew somber.

"The Sogekigan locks on a target's chakra signature, which she ties to a projectile from her weapon to create a sort of homing attack." She explained. "She's a long range specialist, but all three Snow ninja are proficient at taijutsu. Shuta - the younger man - uses some sort of light based jutsu. The report says he described it as an embodiment of the goddess of dawn. Whatever that means." Sakura took a breath and paused, then stared into the fire. "The last guy, Fuyuki, was even weirder. He 'invokes Herne to grant him the power of a willing animal spirit.' That's all it said. Apparently, despite the lack of resistance, the interrogation team found it difficult to define his jutsu."

"I see... " Kakashi-sensei had taken on his thinking pose.

"The Snow ninja aren't lying about their Korikage, she is very sick, but the strange part is Milady believes she's being poisoned." Sakura lowered her voice, "I was about to knock on Milady's office door when I heard Captain Tsume giving her nightly report. Of course I didn't mean to overhear, but… she said she heard them talking about how their Korikage - her name is Yukine - started getting sick. At first it was it just headaches that went on for weeks, then it turned into vomiting, convulsions, and stomach cramps. Now, she's in a coma. To know for sure if it's poison, we'd have to run some tests, but all the signs are there, it's probably slow acting, being put into her food or drink in small amounts, so someone close to her." Naruto and Kakashi-sensei shared a look.

"If that's the case, then what good is this algae gonna do? If someone wants her dead in her own village, shouldn't we go straight there?" Naruto asked.

"It's true that cutting her off from more poison could lead to a full recovery, but we don't know that for sure. Having a counter agent could be critical." Sakura responded in an even tone. "Besides, we don't know if we even want to get our village involved in something like that. Lady Tsunade may just teach the Snow ninja what they need to know to help their Korikage and send them on their way. I honestly don't know her intentions."

"They might not necessarily want her dead." Kakashi added, "Having the village leader incapacitated could be all there is to it." He shook his head, "Anyway, this is all speculation, and we need to rest for tomorrow. I'll take first watch." Their sensei stood, then was gone, likely taking a high vantage point to watch over the camp. Naruto poked Yugi, who was still laying across his lap, asleep.

"Aww man." He grumbled, "He's out."

"I'll take care of the fire," Sakura stated, amusement spread across her face, "Since it looks like you're not going anywhere." She first picked up Naruto's bundle of bedding and tossed it at him, which he managed to catch just before it would've hit the elf. He glared at her, but with no real energy behind it.

Laying the pillow behind his head, Naruto fell back, deciding his jacket was sufficient against the chill of the night. A small splash followed by a hissing told him Sakura had put out their warmth, allowing darkness to envelope the camp, and a twinkling glow to poke through the canopy. Yugi rolled over, making Naruto's stomach his pillow. Taking the opportunity, the sapphire-eyed ninja stretched out his legs, pushing against the grass to slide himself away from the pit, hanging onto the pillow, and ensuring he doesn't disturb the erufu. Triumphant, he settled down, then heard a faint rustling of leaves nearby. He stuck his tongue out at the nearest tree, deciding Kakashi-sensei must have been teasing him. 'That'll show him,' he thought in a haze, slipping into a slumber.

A white fox stared him down, unflinching, a few feet away. Naruto blinked, then stood. It was the place from his vision again, snow stretched out for miles in every direction, meeting a shimmering midnight horizon in the distance. Wrapping his arms around himself, the ninja shivered, leaving little puffs of white dissipating vapors with each breath. The fox turned and jogged away when he met it's liquid cobalt eyes. Naruto followed, leaving gaping footprints as he went. There was no wind, just the soft crunching of the settled powder beneath his feet and the hollow echoing it created. Hours seem to go by as he chased the distant animal, the arctic cold had long penetrated his inadequate outerwear. Dawn had begun to rear over the land and Naruto's eyes widened. He had been climbing a mountain. The fox stopped, and Naruto shambled forward beside it, finding himself inches from a chasm, overlooking a second mountain. He couldn't stop his teeth from chattering and hugged himself tighter, watching beside the fox as the sun revealed the valley below.

Song lyrics Written by: Diana Hildebrand-Hull


	5. Chapter 5 Flurrious

Chapter 5

"Naruto!"

Who was shouting? The blond-haired ninja cracked open his sapphire blue eyes to find an out of focus figure hovering over him, shaking him. Eventually the tri-colored blob turned into Yugi, eyes red and wet from crying. Naruto sat up, blinking, and looked around. Their campsite was empty and bright rays of sunshine peered through holes in the canopy, warming the forest floor. Wait, bright? Morning had passed him by. Jumping to his feet, he turned to his servant, who was kneeling in the lush grass beside where he had been sleeping.

"Hey, what's going on? Where are Sakura and Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked. Not a trace of them remained. Yugi was shaking his head.

"I am so-sorry, Naruto. We could not wake you. There was a sound, like a scream, in the direction of the lake. They left to investigate it. I was told to stay here and keep trying." Yugi looked up at him, drying his eyes on his sleeve, "This was hours ago." Naruto was floored. Hours?

"Then we better get going." He growled, "We have to find them, and fast. Hop on." Yugi didn't hesitate this time, wrapping his arms around the ninja's shoulders. "Hang on really tight." Naruto warned, then sprinted, heading straight up the trunk of a thick oak, focusing his chakra into his feet. He hopped onto it's heavy branch, and vaulted from one to the next, the trees around them becoming nothing more than burs of chestnut and sage. Yugi pressed closer, putting his head down and tightening his grip. Naruto smiled and accelerated, now moving at top speed, certain the small elf was secure.

The air grew thick and heavy with warm humidity. Sweat dripped down Naruto's brow, but he pressed on. He could hear Yugi's breathing become shallow. A layer of moss over the hardwood and decreasing visibility forced him to slow down. Around him, the woods chirped and hummed with life. Naruto's body tensed. A new sound was present. Whispering to Yugi, he told him they were not alone. A whistling warned him to dive, landing on a slimmer section of timber closer to the overgrown terrain, the path no longer distinguishable. Embedded in the wood over their heads was a kunai.

Gritting his teeth, they bounded upward, then changed direction, heading north. Naruto's sandals slipped against the slick, plant covered branches, slowing him, then he heard another whistle. This one brought with it the subtle scent of ignition powder. It was close. Naruto felt the hair on the back of his neck tingle, and heard the faint rustling of paper. Changing directions again, this time South, a boom followed by the cracking of wood rang out from their last location. The ninja was breathing hard, his lungs felt tight. This muggy air made everything painful and sweat was useless. Another explosion overhead. They were getting closer. They descended, darting East, making a beeline for the lake.

Naruto's sandals were wet and slippery, splashing and sliding more with each landing. Yugi's hold on him was loosening. As they plummeted to the ground below, Naruto caught a glint of metal coming at them. He let go of Yugi to summon two shadow clones. One yanked on his left arm, the other tackled the elf, sending them in opposite directions. The blast went off at their original landing point. Naruto hit the base of the tree hard, cushioned by his double, which puffed away from the impact. The terrain was squishy and muddy, littered with thick plantlife and wetland creatures. Taking a deep breath, he stood on shaky legs, bracing against the trunk, ears ringing, then searched for Yugi.

"Looking for this?" Across from Naruto was a man with stone gray hair pulled up in a ponytail, a plum high collared outfit, and hard onyx eyes hiding behind round black framed glasses. It was Kabuto, Orochimaru's right hand. Yugi was strewn out in the mud, hands pinned with Kabuto's knee pressing into his shoulders. The bespectacled henchman sneered and pulled the elf's sleeves, revealing the thin bracelets. "Heh. Who'd have thought the high and mighty Naruto would take on a slave? I really had to check for myself, after I noticed your companion was sporting a neck buckle."

"Kabuto…" Naruto growled, gnashing his teeth. "Let. him. Go. Shadow clone jutsu!" He summoned three copies of himself and charged, leading them. Kabuto smirked, stood up and dragged Yugi with him, as a shield.

"_Erufu, protect me._" Yugi shuddered violently, eyes faded to a dull violet shadow, then he drew the knife Kakashi-sensei had given him. Naruto and his clones aimed for the medical spy, but Yugi, in jerky unnatural motions, blocked their attacks, one after the other. Kabuto whipped two scalpels at the clones, making quick work of them. Naruto leaped back, gripping his kunai, knuckles white, eyes furious. 'What should I do?' Kabuto's twisted grin widened, glasses twinkling.

"Yugi, don't help that guy, he works for Orochimaru!" He knew his small friend wasn't much of a fighter, but didn't want to risk hurting him. "Snap out of it!"

"You know he can't do that." The henchman laughed, placing a hand on the elf's neck, tracing the black leather collar. "His name is Yugi, then… I bet you don't even know how to properly use a slave, and this one is nearly perfect. Lord Orochimaru will be pleased to hear…" He seemed to lose focus for a moment and shook his head. "I should bring him back with me." Naruto growled, eyes narrowed, filled with violent rage.

"Don't count on it!" He rushed forward, "Multi Shadow clone jutsu!" This time, twenty Naruto's appeared surrounding Kabuto and Yugi, then dove at the pair. Kabuto, with a kunai in each hand, lashed out, taking out the shadows four at a time, kicking and slashing, without breaking a sweat. Naruto grabbed Yugi from behind, pinning his arms to his sides, lifted his feet from the ground and darted away from Kabuto, a clone prying the knife from his fingers, then dropping it to the ground. The snow elf wriggled in his grasp. "I know you can shake this off, Yugi, like you did with Shuta." The ashy-haired sound ninja only scoffed, all of Naruto's shadow clones were gone.

"Why don't you just make him stop? Then we can see who has the stronger will." The erufu stopped struggling, Kabuto no longer in danger. "_Come here, Yugi." _He laughed, throwing his head back, "Thanks for telling me his name by the way, it makes my commands so much stronger." In his arms, Yugi jerked and closed his eyes, body leaning forward.

"I won't do that to him. He's my friend, and it's just not right." Naruto roared, furious, giving Yugi a subdued squeeze. The movement in his arms diminished, feet still moving as if walking, and violet eyes stared up at him. "And how do you know so much, huh? Why are you even here?"

"Why am I here?" He repeated, pushing his glasses up the brim of his nose, "A mission of my own, one that doesn't concern you." Kabuto wasn't looking at him, keeping his eyes trained on Yugi. "Where did you get an erufu? They are especially rare in this part of the world. Is there a trader in the Land of Fire? Or perhaps here in the mists? Tell me!" Naruto's blood boiled, overcome. A flicker of red behind his eyes warned him to abandon his fury, or suffer the nine tails' power. Yugi let out a whimper, still looking up at him, and Naruto loosened the hold he hadn't realized he tightened. Kabuto's smile dropped from his face. "_Yugi, come here!_"

"No!" Naruto shouted. Yugi trembled and twitched in his grip, making more of a scene than an effort, hands clutching at his master's arms. "You don't have to go anywhere, Yugi. You can stay with me, or Kakashi-sensei, or even Sakura if you want, but don't go with this guy. Orochimaru uses people, then throws them away. I'll never do that!"

"You're talking to him like he has a choice," His tone was amused. "Erufu are bred and raised to serve their masters, instilled in them from birth, both genetically and through training, with one simple fact: choices don't belong to them. They are property, and one of Lord Orochimaru's shining achievements. They have no will of their own." Kabuto jeered, hand on his hip.

"No will of his own?" Outrage and indignation poured out of Naruto in waves, "I don't believe that crap for a second! Of course he does! And until he realizes it, he can borrow mine!" The jinchuriki felt compelled to look down. Yugi had stopped moving, thin lines of tears rolling down his cheeks. "I'm not going to make you do anything. I swear!" Beneath the knit sleeves, Yugi's bracelets gave off an electric blue glow, then faded. "I'm going to put you down now. Please, stay with me." The erufu nodded, and as soon as he was released, turned around and hugged Naruto, sniffling and stifling sobs. The blond's arms hovered in the air, stiff and unsure, face scrunched in discomfort, before settling around his servant's thin shoulders. "Uh, hey, come on, it's okay…"

"How touching, you-" The henchman's words died, drowned by a deafening, guttural roar, shaking the trees and silencing the wildlife. It had come from the lake. All three looked up, eyes wide. Kabuto growled, "Tch, I don't have time for this!" He leaped into the mist and vanished from sight.

"What was that?" Naruto thought out loud, arms still around Yugi. He turned back to the erufu, "We really need to go find Sakura and Kakashi-sensei, they could be in danger. Think we can finish this later?" Yugi nodded, wiped away his tears, and collected his knife. "Great, let's go. This place is too soggy, so I say we just run for it. Sound good?"

"Yes, Naruto." Yugi replied, a smile teasing the corners of his mouth, "I will try to keep up with you." Naruto grinned and shot off, Yugi on his heels.

As they drew closer to the lake, the air grew thicker and thicker. Animals became scarce, but boggy plants drew closer together, forcing the pair to weave through vines and over raised roots at an agonizing pace. Bugs danced around them, creating a hum that deafened the rest of the world; fireflies hung around in packs, lighting mere inches of space. Yugi had clung to Naruto's jacket, but the ninja didn't complain, preferring not to lose him in the fog.

Gusts of tepid wind wove through batches of bamboo and fluffy cattails, creating a hollow song with each breath. A low, heavy growl exploded again, followed by an angry hissss. Naruto gasped, then froze, halting their unsteady pace, blood like ice in his veins. The small hairs on his arms and neck stood up on end and his instincts screamed for them to bolt. Before their eyes, the vapor thinned, revealing thick, leathery scales stretching over the hide of an impressive lizard beast, like an impenetrable armor. Naruto stopped breathing. Moving in slow motion, he gripped Yugi's arm. They needed to escape. Something warm and rough wrapped around both their mouths, silencing the scream that surely would've ripped out of them, and yanked them back into the mist.

"What are you two doing?" Kakashi-sensei whisper-yelled at them. Naruto was tossed onto the ground, staring up at the faces of his worried teammates, Yugi sprawled out beside him. He stood, long since given up on keeping dry, then hauled the erufu up, who seemed disoriented from the manhandling. The sharingan user waved his hand and signaled, pointing West twice. The group followed, distancing themselves from the creature, then huddled, now hidden by the fog.

"Have you two lost it? That thing would've eaten you both as a snack!" Sakura hissed, keeping her voice low, but tone scolding. "Where have you been?"

"We ran into Kabuto, and we've been trying to find you." Naruto grumbled, "How much further until we get to this lake?"

"Kabuto?" Kakashi-sensei's eye widened, perturbed.

"We're at the lake, dummy. It's being guarded by that… that thing." Sakura answered, gesturing behind them, "It's massive, easily the size of a building in the village."

"Wh-what about the scream?" Yugi asked, surprising everyone. He looked at the ground and stepped behind Naruto, "S-sorry."

"We never found the source." Kakashi explained,casting a sideways glance behind them, "But it could've been one of Kabuto's allies fighting the beast."

"So what's the plan? How do we get past that thing to get to the algae?" Naruto asked, looking around at his comrades. Sakura and Kakashi-sensei shared a look before the emerald-eyed woman sighed.

"We've been scouting the area. Lake Taura is surrounded by this heavy mist, but for some reason, there's none over the water."

"So the creature will have no trouble finding us the second we approach." Kakashi added, "We'll have to distract it long enough for Sakura to gather what she needs, then make our escape. On top of that, Orochimaru may interfere."

"Kabuto said he was on a mission. Do you think he's here for the algae too?" Naruto asked.

"It's possible." Kakashi answered, "Okay, Naruto and I will head out first, find the beast, and keep it distracted. Sakura and Yugi, you guys gather everything we need as fast as possible and signal to us when you're done. From there, we'll disengage and rendezvous back at our campsite. Questions?"

"Wait, what about Kabuto?" Naruto asked. "He could make this a whole lot harder."

"We'll deal with him if we have to." Kakashi replied, "But for now, one thing at a time."

Naruto followed Kakashi-sensei through the bog towards the lake, searching for the massive lizard beast. Approaching the water's edge, he frowned, wading into the cattails, water soaking through his standard issue sandals. He looked out across the water. Sakura was right, he could see clear across the black surface. Black? No… Naruto crouched, weeds hiding his blond spikes, and scooped at it with both hands, then dropped it, disgusted. It was dark red. He knew he should have expected this, but it was jarring nonetheless.

"Naruto?" Kakashi called out. He stood and turned around. "What are you doing? We need to find the lizard."

"Coming, coming." Naruto took a few steps forward, then was doused in a wave of water. "What the heck?" He screeched, looking back at the lake, but found nothing.

"Naruto!" Kakashi shouted, "Look out!" 'Wha…?' His sensei was pointing up at the sky. Above them was the scaled beast. It had thick, leathery wings stretching out twice the length of his body, glistening as water dripped off with each movement. Folded up against a pale underbelly were strong, short legs, tipped with webbed feet and menacing claws. Yellow-green eyes fixed on Naruto, it opened its long muzzle, exposing rows of sharp, curved teeth, and roared. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Kakashi-sensei took a breath and exhaled, a flaming ball shot out and up at the beast. Naruto dove, heat climbing across his back and neck, before vanishing.

"Hey! Watch where you're pointing that thing!" Naruto stood, shaking a fist at his sensei, who responded with a sheepish shrug. Powerful gusts of wind returned their focus to the flying croc beating his wings at them. "Multi Shadow Clone jutsu!" One hundred Naruto's appeared, holding their ground. "Hey lizard face! Over here!" A group of clones danced to the left, gaining the monster's attention. Two clones brought their hands together and began tossing ninja, one at a time, onto its back. Naruto and Kakashi-sensei darted left, following the crowd of jeering clones, drawing the beast away from Sakura and Yugi's location. The crocodile-like creature roared and bucked, scattering numerous clones into the lake.

Naruto called over a clone, who started assembling the rasengan in his palm, swirling chakra faster and faster. Another roar pierced the air as the lake seemed to awaken like an angry storm. Waves grew and sloshed, rushing at his feet, knocking them over. Leathery scales, countless teeth, and yellow eyes appeared, pushed past the surface of the water. A second lizard lay across the lake, massive wings beating against it, disturbing the algae. Mouth dropping, rasengan forgotten, Naruto stared as the beast emerged, dwarfing the creature they had been distracting. Ignoring him, this monstrous dragon turned its massive body and shot with alarming speed to the bank several yards away from Naruto, straight back to Sakura and Yugi.

"I'm going after this one!" He barked at his sensei, who had ended up on the first creature's back, as he chased after the creature. "Hey!" Before him, Kabuto and three others, each sporting Hidden Sound village headgear, were surrounding his allies, who had their backs to the water, while the second monster approached the group unnoticed. They hadn't heard him. Sakura stood in front of Yugi, stance firm, arm stretched out like a shield. The elf was hugging two large jars to his chest.

"You fools disturbed the Wani!" A tall, muscular woman shouted, standing beside Kabuto. She wore a knee-length indigo form-fitting dress with cap sleeves, a scoop neckline, and a slit going up one side. Naruto eyed her weapon, a heavy metal mace she held in both hands, a small shield strapped to her forearm. "Kasumi, Kamaye, you guys capture the child. I'll take care of the woman."

"You got it Aneko." A younger woman with medium-length, copper colored shaggy hair showed off a toothy grin. She wore sky blue shorts over black leggings with a long sleeve off-the-shoulder ash blouse. On one upper arm she sported several 10 inch chakram discs. "Does he need to be in one piece?" She asked as she slid a chakram to her hand and began twirling it around one finger.

"I'd say so." Naruto presumed this was Kamaye. He held no weapon, but wore baggy black pants covered in pockets, a stone gray shirt, with a powder blue knee length jacket. He had large auburn curls, cut just above shoulder length, which shook as he moved. "Master Kabuto's instructions were clear."

"Not so fast!" Naruto shouted, sliding to a stop beside Sakura, kicking up mud. The enemy ninja were no longer looking at him, but past him. The Wani arrived, a giant ball of water forming in its open mouth, then launching it at the group. Naruto picked up Yugi as he and Sakura leaped out of the way.

"Ninja Art: Portal Technique Jutsu!" Kasumi shouted. A thin, circular hole appeared in front of them, just large enough to absorb some of the water into it. Another portal reappeared over the lake, water shot out of it and fell, no longer a threat to anyone.

"What the heck was that?" Naruto asked, putting Yugi down.

"I've never seen anything like it." Sakura added. Kabuto smirked, standing behind his three lackys.

"Take care of them. I'm going after the pixie." He said, waving his hand, before walking backward and vanishing into the mist. The trio grinned at Sakura, Naruto, and Yugi. The taller woman brushed back her hair, which was ebony black, long on one side, and half short, half shaved on the other, then brandished her mace at them. She shot forward, swinging wide at Sakura, who ducked and threw her chakra-infused fist forward, aiming for the woman's gut. Aneko dodged, growling under her breath. Sakura darted away from Naruto, taking her opponent with her. The Wani charged out of the water just as Kamaye appeared in front of Naruto, swinging at his head. He felt small gusts of air rush past his marked cheeks as he evaded the blow. A low hiss emanated from the Wani as it formed another ball of water. Kasumi threw three of her chakrum knives at Naruto's head. He leaped into the air, as water rushed over the curly-haired enemy ninja, eluding the rings.

"Portal Technique Jutsu!" Naruto watched as the small portals appeared and absorbed each ring on it's projected path, then reopened in front of him as he free fell, launching the weapons at him again.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Two Naruto's appeared beside him and tugged, dragging him out of danger's path. Kasumi's portals appeared again, one for each chakrum, and re-opened, redirecting them to Naruto's new position. "What the-? How many of these things can she make?" He landed hard, using the force to push himself away from the projectiles, which were absorbed into another portal as they hit the ground, this time falling into the hands of their owner. 'She can probably keep those things airborne for as long as she wants. I really have to watch it.'

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed. She locked hands with her opponent, mace laying stuck in the mud, forgotten. They were both digging into the ground with their sandals. With a great heave, Sakura shoved the larger woman off balance, knocking her back, then turned around and faced down the Wani. "Naruto! Kabuto grabbed Yugi. Go!"

"Wait, what?" He looked around, finding no trace of his small companion. Sakura dashed under the massive jaw to the underbelly of the beast and pushed. Aneko, Kasumi, and Kamaye were closing in on them. Naruto shook his head, "I can't leave you to deal with this by yourself!"

"You don't have to." Kakashi-sensei appeared out of the mist at full speed, sharingan exposed and covered in scratch marks. "I'll explain later, find Kabuto, and the jars of algae. Rendezvous as soon as you can. Go Naruto! Follow the water's edge!" Sakura, hands glowing, brow covered in beads of sweat, was slowly lifting the mountainous crocodile.

"Go!" She hollered at him again, "We can handle this!"

"Alright, but you'd better come find me when you're done here," Naruto growled, then took off, sandals squelching over the muddy terrain. He followed the edge of the lake, just inside the halo of mist, searching for any trace of the pair. A deep set of footprints filled with water emerged between rows of cattails. 'Maybe Kabuto was carrying him? If so, they couldn't have gotten too far.' Naruto pushed himself, gaining more speed. He was almost directly across from the lake, his teammates just blobs of color in the distance. Naruto stopped and crouched down in the tall weeds, catching voices nearby.

"_You little runt, stop being so difficult and don't you dare try to run again._" A loud smack followed Kabuto's angry tone. Naruto clenched his fists, sprang up, and ran forward, right into a wall of leaves and tree branches. "_Sit down. _This is your fault." Climbing up the compiled shrubbery, Naruto peered over the ledge. The nest below was filled with leathery, cream colored eggs, each one the size of a backpack. Sitting against the opposite wall of the den was Kabuto and Yugi. The henchman was performing medical ninjutsu on both of his legs, which were covered in rapidly closing lacerations. A dark brown knapsack lay nearby, an egg and the two jars poking out. Yugi sat beside Kabuto, knees to his chest, hands bound together behind him. His clothes were disheveled and face dotted with fresh bruises and scrapes. "You're lucky Orochimaru would want you alive."

"Kabuto! You won't get away! Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto sprouted several copies and leaped over the edge of the nest. Scrambling to his feet, the pony-tailed ninja blocked the rush of attacks. Crouching beside Yugi, Naruto used a kunai to cut the ropes. Kabuto was on him, knocking the wind out of his body, pinning his arms down with his knees, slamming his fists into his face over and over again. Naruto shifted his head left and right, attempting to dodge the blows. Pain exploded through his head and he saw stars across his eyes. A blur of blue cloth and black spikes rushed across his vision and tackled Kabuto off of him. The henchman grunted and rolled to a stand, dragging Yugi up with him and delivering a deep blow to his gut. Yugi sank to the ground at his feet. Naruto dragged himself to his feet. He pulled two scalpels from his pack and ran at him, then fell face first onto two eggs, crushing them and covering himself with a gooey mess. Yugi had grabbed his ankles. Kabuto bellowed, kicking out until he was released. "Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto summoned a copy, who formed a spinning ball of chakra energy into his palm, creating his signature Rasengan. He rushed at Kabuto, who stood and danced out of reach.

"I've seen that move too many times for it to work on me again, Naruto." He mocked, smirking and dodging backward. Naruto threw himself forward, but his rasengan ended up blowing a hole in the side of the nest. "Tch, is that all you've got?" Kabuto slashed at him with his scalpels, each cut felt as if it were draining his energy as he was forced backwards until he was against the opposite side of the den. He blocked with kunai, but his arms were going numb and he could no longer hold them up. Kabuto traded his medical tools for kunai and stabbed Naruto through each of his shoulders, pinning him to the thick nest. Suddenly, Yugi was in front of him bracing himself between Naruto and Kabuto.

"S-stop, please." He begged in a pained voice. The gray-haired ninja grinned in his twisted, manic way, glasses shining. "I will go with, mecin - please. Naruto ná harna, do not harm anymore." Naruto's fury bubbled in his stomach, eyes hard as Kabuto's sneer widened. He grabbed Yugi by his hair, forcing his head up, eliciting a whimper.

"Hmm, I could do that, I suppose, but I need to be convinced. After all, he attacked me." Naruto's arms twitching at his sides, frustrated. He still couldn't move them. Kabuto jerked Yugi's head up more, forcing him onto his toes. The erufu's slight hands found Naruto's and gave them a gentle squeeze. "Well?"

"P-please, Heru Kabuto, goheno nin - forgive me, órava- spare him." The erufu spoke quickly as Kabuto tightened his grip. "I will m-meet your Lord and s-serve him."

"Of course you will." Kabuto answered, arrogance oozing. "There was never any doubt." Naruto felt sick, bile rising up to the back of his throat.

"He's not going anywhere." Naruto said, hot indignation pooled into his belly, swirling and blending with his chakra. His nails grew and dug into the wall of the burrow, teeth elongated. Yugi's hands trembled against his and his body fell back against Naruto. With great effort, the blonde ninja pushed against the kunai holding him in place, pain burst from his shoulders, screaming at him to stop. Red chakra trickled out of his wounds, dropping the weapons to the ground. "Not a chance." A loud rumbling followed by fierce hissing shook the nest. Kabuto's eyes widened and he backed away, then ran to gather his bag.

"You can deal with the Wani." Kabuto slung the pack over his shoulder and hopped up onto the nests's ledge, "Lord Orochimaru will have the both of you soon enough." Naruto's vision went blurry, sweat and blood dripping over his eyes. A large scaled crocodile dragon emerged over them, sniffing around the eggs. Naruto slid down to a sitting position with Yugi, who covered and pressed him into the wall as the toothy muzzle of the beast drew closer. Another appeared, eyes on them, and leaned in. Naruto froze as leathery skin brushed against his face. The creature hissed, then backed off. A cracking of wood came from the west and both beasts reared back, sniffing the air, then growled and were gone - into the fog - following Kabuto. The feeling in his arms had come back, so he nudged Yugi.

"You okay?" He asked, but no response. "Hey!" Naruto turned Yugi to face him. His eyes were closed. "Yugi, hey, are you alright?" He asked again, giving the elf a small shake. Violet eyes cracked open, looked up at him, and a small smile crept onto Yugi's face.

"Yes, Naruto." Yugi answered softly as he put his hands against Naruto's chest. "You may need medical attention. I can attempt to heal you if you wish." Naruto took in his disheveled and beaten servant.

"You're in no shape to - wait, you can heal?" He replied, "I thought your village didn't have medical ninjutsu." Yugi shook his, eyes drooping.

"Not a jutsu... I ask the deities for your recovery. Master, may I?" He asked again, worry etched in his brow. Naruto couldn't deny him.

"Okay, but don't overdo it." Yugi nodded again, closed his eyes, and moved his hands onto Naruto's shoulders. Naruto laid back, allowing all the stress to seep out of his muscles as he absorbed the soft, sweet tones of Yugi's voice. He sang a soothing melody in no more than a whisper, taking away Naruto's pain and granting him tranquility.

"Come to me, Lord and Lady

Heal this spirit, heal this soul

Come to me, Lord and Lady

Mind and body shall be whole."

Beast of the burning sunlight

Sear this wound that pain may cease

Mistress of watery midnight

Hold us fast and bring us peace"

"Are you guys alright?" Kakashi-sensei and Sakura appeared, crouching on the edge of the nest's thick wall. They were bruised, but otherwise unharmed. Naruto chuckled, opened his eyes, and gave them a grin and a thumbs up. Yugi stopped his chant, smiled, then collapsed in a heap onto his master. "I'll take that as a maybe."

"What happened? Where's Kabuto?" Sakura asked looking around. Naruto stood, lifting an unconscious Yugi. His arms groaned and whined in protest, but he ignored them.

"Save the questions for later. We have what we came for; we'll debrief on the way back." Kakashi-sensei interrupted. "Let's head to the rendezvous point, we can deal with our injuries there."

"Right." Naruto and Sakura chorused. Team Seven leaped through the thicket and into the trees. Their pace was slow, but steady.

"So what happened to the other ninja you guys were fighting?" Naruto asked as they danced through the wetlands, weary of soggy branches and moss. "And why did those Wani lizard things come running at us?"

"After you left, the Wani just suddenly stopped fighting us and left." Kakashi-sensei replied, "I was able to use my Headhunter jutsu to trap the ninja in the swamp." He looked at Naruto, "It turns out, Orochimaru sent them with Kabuto to steal the Wani's eggs. They didn't know anything about Yugi or erufu either."

"Apparently they're siblings; coerced into serving Kabuto by their village." Sakura added. "They weren't interested in changing alliances, either." She turned her concerned emerald eyes on Naruto and Yugi, "Okay, your turn. What happened?"

"When I got there, it looked like Yugi tried to fight him off cuz Kabuto was healing some cuts on his legs." Naruto started, "Yugi was pretty beat up. He and I fought, and he had us pinned until those Wani showed up and chased him outta there. I bet they followed him 'cuz he fell on some of those eggs and got covered in goo. They're probably pissed and still chasing him." He let out a short laugh, "He did get away with the jars, and an egg though."

"I was able to gather more from the lake. Lucky for us I always carry extra supplies." Sakura answered, smiling, then looked at Yugi, who hadn't moved. "Is he okay?"

"I think so." Naruto answered, "It could have been much worse…" 'Especially if that red chakra...' He shook his head. 'No… I refuse to let that happen.'

"Naruto?" Sakura asked, "Hey, we're here. Are you okay?" He stopped and looked around, recognizing the area. The mist had thinned enough for them to comfortably see each other.

"I'm fine... " As soon as his feet touched the grass, his arms gave out and Yugi tumbled. Kakashi-sensei, in a flicker of blue and gray, caught him and laid him on the ground. Sakura was behind Naruto, hands on his shoulders. He realized he was leaning on her. "Sorry, guess that battle took it out of me more than I thought."

"I feel like you had it harder then we did." Sakura laughed, then unzipped his jacket and tugged it down with skilled hands to look at his shoulders. Kakashi-sensei sat cross-legged writing out a report next to Yugi, who groaned and struggled to sit up. "Sit down, Naruto, so I can look at you properly." He complied, seating himself beside Yugi and Kakashi-sensei. His erufu was looking down at his hands, which had streaks of dried and cracking blood running down them. Naruto glanced at his own, finding them in a similar state. He removed his jacket completely, tossing it aside, then started pulling up his shirt. His arms rioted and won, collapsing at his sides.

"Dammit…" Naruto clenched his teeth and frowned, then Yugi was kneeling at his side.

"Ma- Naruto, I can help…" Yugi rolled the ninja's shirt up and over his head, tugging it away from the marred flesh slowly, then down his arms. Along Naruto's chakra points were gouges where Kabuto had stabbed and twisted his scalpels. Sakura removed her med kit from her pouch, and rummaged through it, finding bandages, towels, and cleaning solution. Yugi followed her motions, taking a towel, pouring cleaning solution onto it, and wiping away blood and grime from the wounds. Naruto leaned back and let them work, closing his eyes as they each dressed an arm and shoulder. Before adding bandages, Yugi gasped. He cleared the wound, but it was gone. Naruto grinned.

"Pressure point damage takes a bit longer to heal, but still not very long." Naruto explained, "I'll be fine in no time." Sakura nodded, and moved to Yugi, checking him over.

"Here, have a few food pills while I work. It'll help for the journey home. Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, you guys should eat something too while we're here." Sakura added, not looking away from Yugi as she used her medical ninjutsu on his bruises. "Don't worry, I will too as soon as I'm finished." She cut off Naruto just before he opened his mouth to say that exact thing.

"Man, I was hoping we'd be back home before having to eat this stuff again." Naruto complained as he pulled three plain, standard issue ready to eat meals from Kakashi-sensei's pack.

"Naruto, you know they're made to sustain us with everything the body needs." Kakashi-sensei chastised with a rehearsed line, but looking like he couldn't agree more. Pakuun nodded just before taking the scroll the sharingan user wrapped up and poofing away. "Oh, by the way, I sent our report to Lady Tsunade telling her not to send Team 10 after us.

"Oh, I almost forgot about that." Sakura responded.

"I-If I may, Naruto, I can hunt for us." Yugi added as Sakura finished placing the last bandage. Naruto felt a bit of drool dripping from the corner of his mouth at the thought of meat, then shook his head.

"Nah, even though Sakura is an amazing healer, she can't take away fatigue, you know. Besides, it's fine, we'll eat all the ramen we want when we get home." Naruto peeled open the meals and passed them out. "So you can hunt too, huh?"

"In my village, it is necessary for all to learn hunting skills." Yugi replied, nibbling at his food pills. "My former master ensured I would not be useless by teaching me himself."

"Who was your former master?" Kakashi-sensei asked, eyebrow raised.

"Master M-Marik Ishtar." Yugi's eyes darted around the clearing, as if Marik would leap out of the mist. Kakashi-sensei shrugged, indicating the name was unknown as Sakura rotated over to him, checking his scratches and cleaning them. Yugi looked up at Naruto, wringing his hands, then at the grass, "He trains Erufu, therefore was my Master, but we were not bonded as we are."

"Then couldn't you technically disobey him?" Sakura asked. All the color drained from Yugi's face and he shook his head.

"N-no, w-we do not disobey Master Marik." He leaned closer to Naruto, "We do not disobey Master Marik." Yugi squeezed his eyes shut and curled up, then rested his forehead on the ground towards Naruto. "May I have an order, please, Naruto?" Naruto shared concerned glances with his shinobi allies. Sakura's hands hovered over Kakashi-sensei, but her medical jutsu had been forgotten as they watched him.

"Hey, I thought we were making progress. Didn't I say I wouldn't tell you what to do?" Naruto replied, grinning. Yugi shivered, and begged again for an order. "Err, well... " He trailed off and thought for a moment, "Yugi, finish eating your food pill. How's that?" The small erufu was shaking his head, but sat up and obeyed.

"Thank you." Yugi whispered, no less anxious. Naruto was reminded of the first time he had spoken to him in the restaurant and placed an arm around his shoulders.

"No need to thank me," He replied, starting in on his meal, "And don't worry about that Marik guy, you're with me now." Naruto inhaled the rest of his MRE and turned to his allies, "All right! Let's go home!" Kakashi had finished his while attention was on Naruto, but Sakura was just starting hers.

"Give me a minute!" She responded, "It takes time to heal everyone, you know." Naruto just smiled. "If you want this to go faster, why don't you clean up the medicine."

"Alright, alright…" He packed up her medical kit and placed it back into Kakashi-sensei's pack while she finished her meal. "Ready now?"

"Yeah, let's go." Sakura turned to Yugi, "Do you think you can keep up for now?" He nodded, but she handed him a few more food pills anyway, "Okay, but eat these when you start to feel like you're slowing down."

Dusk settled over the group as they took to the trees and headed East, eager to sleep in their own beds. Naruto kept a steady watch on Yugi, unconvinced he should be following from the ground through the night. Sakura sighed and told him to go get him if he was so worried. The blond ninja missed the next branch and went down a layer at a time until he was running next to Yugi, then swung him onto his back. Together they headed back up and joined Kakashi-sensei and Sakura, headed straight for the Village Hidden in the Leaves.


	6. Chapter 6 Winterizing

Chapter 6

Winterizing

Naruto yawned and got a mouthful of scratchy blanket. 'Huh?' A dull throb pulsed through his body. In an attempt to quell the ache in his muscles, he stretched his arms up, only then noticing a warm weight on his back. He craned his neck and caught a bit of spiky hair peeking over his shoulders. Yugi was clinging to his damp orange jacket, snoozing on top of him. Jacket? He blinked. Oh right, they were still dressed and muddy from their mission. Naruto flopped his face back down onto the cranky mattress and closed his eyes, recalling the post mission events. Team Seven entered the village - dirty, sleep deprived, and moaning at an unholy hour the previous morning. They ended up dividing the return tasks: Kakashi-sensei reported to Lady Tsunade, Sakura delivered the algae to the medical science division, and Naruto returned their packs to the supply building. Vague memories of stumbling up the rickety staircase to his apartment, juggling Yugi and his keys, then collapsing onto his bed in a messy heap of tired bones and swamp gunk flooded in. Groaning, Naruto twitched and shuffled around.

"Yugi?" He nudged the little snowman with his elbow, "Hey, we should get up, it's like, tomorrow." Naruto's stomach rumbled and Yugi let out a small noise, then sat up. "You hungry?" Naruto pushed himself up, sending Yugi tumbling to the side of the bed, and adjusted his headband, which had slipped over his eyes, taking in the mess. "Actually we should probably clean up first…" Yugi rubbed his eyes, looked up at him, gasped, then bowed.

"I am sorry, goheno nin, Naruto." The blond ninja sighed and rolled his eyes. He really thought they would be done with this by now, but remembered what Kakashi-sensei had said during his weird sweet potato lesson and gathered his patience.

"Come on, there's nothing to be sorry about." He replied, stretching his arms out, popping his shoulders. "Hey, what's that on your hands?" Naruto frowned, leaned forward, and grabbed the elf by his wrists. "Huh? Hey, it's on mine too?" Tiny inflamed welts dotted their skin. "Ugh, we have to go straight to the hospital, but we stink." Taking a deep breath, the leaf ninja thought for a moment, "Okay, I think I have some gloves we can wear. I don't know if it'll work, but no way am I letting Sakura treat us smelling like this. Wait here a second." Naruto padded across the thin coarse carpet and into the hallway. A chill inspired a shiver, starting from his bare feet touching the wood flooring. In the bathroom, he dug under the chipped gray marble sink and found two pairs of unused yellow rubber gloves, put one pair on, then walked back into the bedroom and gave Yugi the other pair. On Naruto, they reached his forearm, but Yugi's managed to cover almost to his elbow. "This should work until we can clean ourselves up."

"Uh, but Naruto…" Yugi stammered. Naruto pivoted back around to face him, "I do not have any other clothes."

"Oh, right… that's okay, you'll just have to borrow some of mine. " Naruto walked along the wall to the corner of the room where a small closet surrounded by peeling wood paneling and piles of orange, black, and white laundry had been missing a door. Shoving the clothes to the side, he dug out a small white garbage bag from the bottom. "These might fit, there's some old stuff in here from when I was younger." He untied the bit of twine holding the bag closed and rummaged, tossing the first set he came across at Yugi. "If not, we'll find something else." Standing up, he gave himself a sniff and winced at the wet grimy mildew, then walked over and sniffed Yugi. "Okay, I stink more, so I'm gonna shower first."

Naruto retrieved a set of his signature clothes from the small mountain beside the bed and walked out into the hallway, and into the small bathroom. After casting the tainted outfit to the floor, he stepped into the shower, turned the rusting metal tap to hot and turned it on. After a few moments of clanking, water poured out of the spout, rinsing away the clumps. Naruto sighed, blissful. 'Better be sure to save some hot water for Yugi.' He thought, pouring a stingy amount of shampoo into his hair. 'I wonder if they have hot water like this where he's from. It's supposed to be all cold and icy there, but he mentioned hunting so there must be animals.' Naruto allowed himself to drift, closing his eyes and washing on autopilot. 'Animals means not that cold, right? Or maybe they're really furry animals…' Piercing blue eyes flashed across his mind and his bottle of body-wash slipped from his fingers. 'Like foxes… they have a lot of fur…' The rest of the fox's face filled out as he picked up the dropped bottle and placed it in the corner of the shower. 'White foxes… with cold blue eyes.' Images of snow capped mountains and vast sparkling night skies flooded back to him. He shivered, recalling the ice gripping and biting as he stood over a deep valley. 'Maybe I should ask Yugi about it…'

Turning off the tap, Naruto opened the small wooden bathroom cabinet, whose door hung loose from missing bolts, grabbed a splotchy gray towel, and dried off. The rubber gloves squeaked and pulled at his skin when it came in contact. He tugged on them, pulling them up tighter, then went over to the sink and smiled at himself in the mirror. 'Much better.' He grinned at himself, then donned his fresh clean outfit, grabbed his dirty clothes, and walked back towards his bedroom. He paused just inside the door. Yugi was kneeling on the aging carpet beside the bed, head down, hands in his lap, but the rest of the room had been picked up. All of the clothes were folded and… gone. Into the closet? The orange and blue bedding had been stripped off the mattress and the sheets, blankets, and pillows were folded and piled in the laundry basket in the corner. The elf had even gone through the trouble of picking up all the leaves and dirt clumps. The blinds had been drawn, letting in the warm rays of sunshine. Yugi, now unkempt compared to the rest of the space, placed his forehead against the carpet.

"You didn't have to clean up, we could've gotten it later." Naruto stated, dropping the laundry and folding his arms, "But thanks, it looks much better. Go ahead and take your shower now, then we'll head over to the hospital."

"Yes, Naruto." Yugi replied collecting the clothes he had been given before standing up. He squeezed the bundle close before padding out of the room and into the bathroom. Naruto followed him and, as he suspected, the elf was staring around the room looking lost.

"Yugi," Naruto started, making the elf jump, "Uhh, so did your village have showers? Or…" Yugi was already shaking his head.

"No, Naruto." He answered. "The showers are not for erufu, but we can use a bath sometimes. The most common way to clean is with steam, using very little water." Yugi glanced at the shower, then back to the floor, "I-I do not know what to do."

"Okay," Naruto walked over to the shower and pointed at the knobs, "So that one makes the water hotter, and that one makes it colder. This middle one here turns it on and off." He picked up the shampoo, "This is the soap you use to wash your hair, and this other stuff is for everything else." Opening the closet, he pulled out a towel and placed it on top of the clothes, "Oh, and when you get out, use this to dry off. Make sense?" Yugi nodded, "Great, I'll leave you to it." Naruto walked out of the room and into the hall, shutting the door behind him. 'I really gotta ask him more about that village of his. Sounds like a very different place..'

A grumble interrupted his thoughts and Naruto whined, wandering into the kitchen to search for breakfast. He opened each cabinet with a creak, sighing when it was empty. His shopping habits needed to change. The humming refrigerator was no better. 'Maybe we'll get food at the hospital…' He looked down at his rubber gloves, 'Man, I hope this worked, or we're in trouble.' Naruto walked back into his bedroom and gathered an armful of clothes and stuffing them into a laundry bag. Yugi padded in behind him, holding his soiled bundle of clothes. Naruto turned around and took them into the bag, breath caught in his throat. Yugi was wearing his old white shirt with green sleeves, an orange swirl in the center, still stained with blots of red, blue and yellow paint, and blue jeans that stopped at the calves. They made Yugi appear younger somehow.

"Alright, let's go see Sakura about this weird rash." Naruto said. He swallowed hard, pushing away the familiar ache in his gut. 'Things are different now… I'm not lonely anymore.' he reminded himself as they walked out the door, carrying the bag. He fought the urge to hold Yugi's gloved hand as they crossed the dusty dirt road, dropping off the laundry at cleaners. 'I gotta remember he's the same age as me.' The erufu still walked behind him, but stayed closer to his heels. They walked up the teal walkway, into the hospital, and up to the front desk. Sakura was sitting, head in her hand, yawning.

"Hey guys, what's with the gloves? Trying to make a statement?" She asked, smiling at them.

"Well, actually… you see…" Naruto held up his hand and pulled off one of the gloves. The red dots had become larger and inflamed. He winced, "It looks worse then it feels" He added.

"Naruto…" She sighed, "You touched the algae, didn't you?"

"The algae? Uhhh," Naruto remembered scooping the ruby red water, "Oh… yeah, that might have happened." Sakura covered her face with her hands and sighed again.

"Okay… so you touched the algae even though Lady Tsunade said not to. But why is Yugi wearing gloves?" Sakura walked around the counter and gestured for them to follow, leading them into an empty hospital room. "Did you touch it too?" Yugi shook his head, trailing behind them.

"No, but I did touch Naruto's hands." Naruto hopped up onto a bed and Yugi joined him while Sakura washed her hands and put on medical gloves.

"Take those off." She said. "First off, I want you guys to wash your hands. Don't scrub and use soap and warm water. There's a sink the corner." Naruto and Yugi shared the sink. The warm running water soothed the itchy, crackling rash, but left his skin dry and peeling. "Here's some ointment to put on it and I'm going to give you both some antihistamine pills to take once a day. The rubber gloves were a good idea, Naruto, but you can't use the same ones over and over, so take this box of disposable gloves. You don't have to wear them all the time, but use them when you're going to handle something like food. Also make sure the clothes you were wearing from that mission get washed right away. This should clear up within a week, but if it doesn't, come back and let me know."

"Thanks Sakura! You're a lifesaver." Naruto took the items from her and started rubbing the cooling medicine onto their hands.

"Yeah, that's kinda the point of the hospital." She said with a grin, then kneeled in front of Yugi to slather the ointment on his hands. Her eyes softened, "You really should get more clothes of your own. Have you eaten any of those food pills I left with you today?" Yugi shook his head, eyes down. "Well, don't forget as soon as you get home." His head jerked up and he tried to pull his hands from her grip, but she kept firm, then glanced up at Naruto. She and Naruto shared a look.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Goheno nin, Naruto." Yugi said. Sakura slid a pair of gloves onto his hands and straightened out. "Is… mélamar... home, uh…" He trailed off.

"Well, yeah." Naruto said, plastering a smile on his face. "Is that all your worried about? It's your home now too, you know. I've never lived with anyone before, but we'll figure it out." He answered slipping the gloves on. A loud rumble interrupted them and Naruto touched his stomach, "Say Sakura, do you wanna get food with us?"

"I can't, sorry. I still have to be here for a while longer." She sighed, "It's my own fault, really. I knew we were going to be tired today, but volunteered for these hours anyway. You guys go ahead, though, I'll catch up with you later."

"Alright, thanks Sakura." Naruto and Yugi carried their treatment supplies out the door. "Man, I can't wait to get a bowl of ramen." He led them down the street. 'And it's about time I asked Yugi some questions.' They entered the ramen shop behind the curtain. Yugi kneeled beside the chair he chose at a table in the corner. "None of that." Naruto took the erufu's arm and walked him to the chair across from him. Yugi shrank, sitting on the wooden seat. Naruto smiled, "You'll get used to it." and sat back in his seat. He motioned to the chef, who waved at him, then pulled a menu from the side of the table and pushed it across the table to Yugi. "They already got my order, but you should pick out something." The elf stared down at the laminated paper and frowned, studying it. He leaned over, ran a finger across the list, then sighed. "Uh.. do you not like the selection?" Yugi looked up at him.

"Goheno nin, Naruto. I-I'm sorry, but I do not know how to read."

"Oh… well then you can have the same thing as me." Naruto reasoned, motioning for two. 'Where should I start?' "So Yugi, what do you know about Orochimaru? Kabuto sure knew a lot about erufu." Yugi shifted his gaze to the table.

"Orochimaru is a name that is familiar, Naruto." He said, "Though I am not permitted to know about him, o-or talk about him."

"Huh? Why not?" Naruto asked.

"This person… visited the Village Hidden in the Snow before my birth." Yugi's eyes darted around the room and he lowered his voice as if the secrets would eat him alive. "My grandfather gifted his memory to me. The Lord was ill and wandering in the wilderness before the hunters brought him inside. My grandfather was ordered to care for him until he was well was a morĭ- d-darkness in his heart the Snow ninja did not recognize." Yugi trailed off, closed his eyes and hugged himself, " Lord Orochimaru healed, and became interested in learning more about the hráva Erufu. He worked with Master Marik's father to… enhance the power of the erein, and create more subservient Erufu. My mother, Miyuki, was the first Erufu woman to birth children with the treatment they created. It… worked. Not on my mother, but the children she birthed. Orochimaru had long since left the village." Naruto stared in shock, more questions springing to his mind. Ramen had appeared on the table and gone cold. "I am a part of the first generation of Ahyanë - changed Erufu."

"How many are there?" Naruto hesitated to ask.

"My Emilinya birthed four Ahyanë, including me. Only nésa -sister Rebecca remains in the Village. My other nésa, Nozomi, and I do not share a mother." Naruto stared into his ramen bowl, fists clenched. 'Orochimaru has messed with so many lives…' He picked up his chopsticks and shoveled noodles into his mouth, but the flavor was gone.

"You should eat too." Naruto said. Yugi obeyed, picking up his chopsticks. "Hey do you know anything about foxes?" He gulped down the chilled broth and set the bowl back down. "You know, white ones?" Yugi paused and stared at him.

"The snow fox." Yugi said, nodding. "He is a rare sight, even among the villagers. It is said that if one is lost in the mountains, he will guide them back to their path. However, he is a crafty trickster, and may lead you astray, leaving your soul to wander the mountains for eternity. As an omen, he means to change your direction, for better or worse." Violet eyes met sapphire, then averted. "If the snow fox has appeared to you, Naruto, it may be wise to question his motives."

"I see…" Naruto shivered, remembering the icy stare of the blue eyes that convinced him to follow. Snow ninja entered the ramen shop, talking in rushed, muted tones.

"What are we supposed to do?" Shizue spat at her teammates. "We haven't learned anything. Why would Marik-?"

"Shizue! Not here." Fuyuki said, sitting at a table in the opposite corner. The blond woman huffed and crossed her arms over her chest and sat across from him.

"That's not true," Shuta said, "Sitting in class with a bunch of brats is teaching us patience. Why, if this is the Hokage's idea of a joke…"

"Enough, both of you." The older man closed his eyes. Naruto noticed the silver and white strands of hair among the gold, "Merry meet, Ichiraku. Three bowls please." He ordered, then turned back to his allies, "We must watch what we say." Cool, washed out blue eyes turned on Naruto and Yugi, drawing the attention of the other two. Shuta stood and walked over to their table.

"Greetings Naruto! I see you are attempting to domesticate your erufu. Good for you! I hope it goes well." Shuta said. Yugi shrank back, staring at the floor. Naruto glared up at the smiling ninja's face and was reminded of meeting Sai for the first time. He learned all about fake smiles. "Do tell us if you discover anything useful!" Naruto took a deep breath. 'Don't punch him... don't punch him…' "Is everything okay? You look a bit red."

"Fine." Naruto ground out, "Everything is great." He glanced at the other two, who were watching him, "Who is Marik?" 'Screw this subtly crap. I want answers.'

"Oh! Marik is our… currently acting Korikage, while ours is indisposed." Shuta bowed and returned to his table, "Temporarily, of course. Then he shall return to his former duties."

"And for some reason is demanding we return home immediately." Shizue added. Her allies looked at her, scandalized. "What? They are going to find out anyway." She sighed, moving a strand of hair behind her ear. "Our Lady Yukine is on her deathbed. We had a mission to save her, and to win an alliance with this Hidden Leaf Village. Marik is recalling us without an update on our mission status. It is… not normal." Frustration oozed from her voice. "Not only that, but-"

"Shizue, please!" Fuyuki interrupted, "Let us eat in peace, then we must see Lady Hokage about our departure." He looked over at Naruto, pinning him with hard eyes, "Perhaps the great healer will be gracious enough to grant us aid in our time of need after all." Naruto growled under his breath, then turned to Yugi, finding the chair empty. He sighed, leaning back in his seat to peek under the table. Yugi had slid down and moved to sit at Naruto's feet. Shuta laughed, covering his mouth to muffle the sound. Fuyuki sighed, looking more drained by the minute. He left money on the table, waved to Ichiraku, and stood, nodding to Naruto as he walked out, followed by Shizue.

"You're never going to change him, you know. The faster you accept the way it is, the better off you'll both be." Shuta refused to meet Naruto's gaze, then followed his teammates. Naruto frowned and took a deep breath.

"Fat chance." He stood up, tossed coins on the table, and waited while Yugi crawled out and hung his head at Naruto's feet. "Come on, stand up. I'm not mad, but why did you go under the table." Yugi flinched, and didn't meet his eyes.

"Master Shuta told me to." He responded. Naruto walked out of the shop, motioning for Yugi to follow, then put his hands behind his head, thinking back to the conversation.

"How? He didn't say anything to you."

"Master Shuta used his hands. I am trained to follow many forms of command. Naruto… did not order me to stay." Yugi said.

"Are you saying if I had, you could've ignored him?" Naruto said. Yugi nodded.

"...Your word is my bond." Yugi said. Naruto didn't respond, steering them into the laundry shop to retrieve their clothes, and heading back up to their apartment. Yugi dressed into his freshly cleaned outfit, adding his belt and knife. Planning to swap out the gloves Sakura gave them, Naruto pulled his off, finding the redness and welts were gone. His nine tail's healing powers are truly unmatched. Changing Yugi's out, Naruto found a pair of fingerless ninja gloves to put over the latex, keeping them in place, before heading out. The afternoon sun beat down on them as they wove through the dirt streets, passing by the Red Lantern, a popular Jonin bar.

"Oh, hey Asuma-sensei." The dark-haired teacher had just walked out of the pub, cheeks flushed. "Got a minute?"

"Naruto? Uh, sure, what do you need?" He glanced at Yugi, then back to the blond ninja.

"Well, you know about weapons and stuff, right? We're looking for a weird one Yugi uses." Naruto explained. 'It might have come in handy on that last mission.'

"You're teacher has already reached out to me about that. It's definitely unusual, so I went to my weapon's guy about it. He seemed quite happy to take up the challenge of making something new. Kakashi should have it pretty soon." Asuma-sensei replied, grinning. "Anyway, I've got to meet up with Kurenai. Good luck, Naruto." He waved, lit a cigarette, then walked away.

"Naruto, a message from the Hokage." Naruto jumped. An Anbu agent appeared behind them. She was tall, wearing the usual gray flak jacket over all black clothes, and a porcelain mask. This one resembled a panda, with red and black splashes of ink over white. Copper eyes met Naruto's sapphire without flinching. "Report to her office immediately." WIth a puff of smoke, the Anbu was gone. Yugi swayed, and Naruto reached out to support him.

"So much for training." Naruto said, "At least we're close, hopefully this doesn't take long, but this probably has to do with those snow ninja again." They dragged themselves over to the Hokage tower, and up the staircase to Lady Tsunade's office. As expected, inside were the trio from the restaurant. Kakashi-sensei was leaning against the wall in the back of the group, dark clothes standing out against the pale beige cracked walls. Shizune stood close to Tsunade's side, like a statue in her elegant black kimono, sleek hair pinned up. Beside the large ancient desk, opposite of Shizune, was Sakura. She wore a furrowed brow, still dressed in her hospital clothes. "Hey, what's this about?"

"As you know, Naruto, the Snow ninja have been recalled to their village." Lady Tsunade started, glancing around the room. The trio of foreign ninja had lined up in front of her desk. "I know you haven't had much time to recover from your last mission, but I'm sending you out again. Sakura is the only one with the skills to administer the treatment I've synthesized from the algae, and Team Seven has been the most involved with this ordeal so far."

"What about Sai?" Sakura said. "Isn't he coming with?" Tsunade's eyes hardened, and turned them onto Naruto.

"No, he's been temporarily reassigned to another team. Anything larger than a four man squad is impractical." She turned to the snow ninja, "You may go." All three bowed and left the round office, shutting the wooden door behind them. Kakashi pushed himself off the wall and approached the Hokage's desk, "Team Seven, this mission will send you deep into unknown territory, and any backup you might need will take weeks to reach you. On paper, the Hidden Snow Village and the Hidden Leaf Village are allies, but the truth is we know very little about them. Kakashi is in charge of diplomacy should the need arise. I'm granting him the power to make decisions on my behalf." Kakashi dipped his chin in a small bow, humbled. "However, avoid getting involved in their political issues. Your mission is to deliver the medicine and save the Korikage, while learning as much as you can about this new Hidden Village. I want to know where they came from, what their true intentions are, and if they mean us harm. Naruto, I'm especially counting on you for this. Any questions?"

"What about Orochimaru?" Naruto asked.

"Kabuto appearing on your last mission was a coincidence, Naruto." The Hokage said.

"That may be true, but now that Orochimaru knows we've been in contact with the Snow village, and we have possession of an Erufu he desires, he could be watching for another opportunity." Kakashi-sensei pointed out.

"Yeah, especially since he and the Snow Village are apparently old friends." Naruto added angrily, folding his arms. Yugi tensed beside him.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked. Even Shizune stared at him. Naruto looked around, realizing he had information no one else knew.

"Apparently sometime after he defected, he wandered into the borders of the Hidden Snow Village, made friends, and started experimenting on their Erufu. He practically invented the gene that makes them so easy to control. That's why he wants Yugi." Naruto said, voice shaking. Yugi touched his elbow, and Naruto let his arms fall to his sides. "Orochimaru will pay for everything he's done."

"N-Naruto?" Yugi asked. "All is well, Naruto. The Lord helped the Village, and they were grateful."

"I'm sure they were." Naruto spat. Yugi took his hand back and returned his gaze to the floor. "Who knows what's he's planning now."

"This doesn't change anything. The mission continues as planned, but assume the Snow Village has kept ties with Orochimaru until proven otherwise. Tread very carefully, and watch what you say around them." Lady Tsunade said, "I expect to receive updates as often as possible. Dismissed." Team Seven headed out, "A moment, Naruto." Yugi stopped with him, waiting, "Alone, please."

"Go ahead and wait for me outside, Yugi." Naruto said smiling.

"Yes, Naruto." Yugi obeyed, leaving his master's side. Naruto waited for the door to shut behind him before addressing Tsunade.

"What-"

"Naruto, I know we've been over this, but in light of this new information, now more than ever, you must be diligent. Yugi could jeopardize the entire mission." Naruto stared at her, stunned. 'Sakura and Kakashi-sensei didn't see Kabuto ordering Yugi around, did they?' He thought, 'No… we were alone every time.'

"Grandma, don't worry. I told you already, I trust Yugi." He clenched his fists at his sides, "Look, I'm his… well, I'm responsible for him now, like it or not, so if something happens, it's on me, not him." Naruto allowed a sad smile to ghost his face. "Don't worry, I'll do what I have to do if comes down to it, which it won't." The legendary Lady Tsunade leaned back in her seat, pinning him with a steel gaze, then began laughing. 'Huh?'

"I should've known you were going to be this stubborn." She said, fondness edging her voice. "I trust you, Naruto. And Team Seven. But, I want reports from you directly for this mission. No more letting Kakashi handle them. I expect you to write to me personally, along with him, keeping me informed of your mission status. Understood?" Naruto nodded.

"You got it, grandma Tsunade!" He left, and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. 'She sure is scary sometimes.' Naruto found Yugi sitting under the white lantern connected to the red awning beside the main entrance to the building, fiddling with the tie on the edge of his blue shirt and reached out to help him up. He looked up at Naruto when his shadow blocked the sun. "Hey, let's get going, we have a long journey to prepare for."

"Yes, Naruto." Yugi took his hand, standing up, and went to his side, following as they walked down the dirt path of the Hidden village. "W-when do we leave?" Naruto stopped.

"I don't know! Crap! We gotta find Kakashi-sensei and ask him." He bolted down the street towards Kakashi-sensei's apartment, Yugi chasing after him. Euphoria ran through his every fiber, finally giving his muscles what he wanted all day. Deep rhythmic breaths through his nose and mouth pulsed his diaphragm automatically. Naruto could do this all day.


	7. Chapter 7 Deep Freeze

Chapter 7

Deep Freeze

Naruto breathed hard, small white puffs of air curled from his mouth and nose like an angry bull, chest heaving, eyes blazing. Sakura held his arms fast behind him, but he had stopped struggling. Shuta was similarly held back by Shizue, lightning cracking between them. Around them, trees bent and swayed from the harsh and biting wind. Leaves crunched under their sandals, covering their dirt path in hues of mid autumn. Naruto jerked out of her hold, fists clenching and unclenching at his sides. Emerald eyes filled with worry stared at him, beside her his Sensei looked on, expressionless. Naruto growled.

"I'm out of here," taking Yugi by the hand and marching ahead towards the next village. 'I'm so sick of this.' Naruto thought. A shiver ran through his body, the wind chill piercing through his orange and black jacket. He hurried forward, eager to get away from everyone. Yugi was silent, following at his heels, having released his hand. Naruto wandered into the small village.

"I remember this village," Naruto said to Yugi to take his mind off the incident. Around them were cobblestone walkways and small stone huts, "Pervy Sage brought me here once, ages ago. We didn't stay long, but the people are nice." As they entered deeper into town, canopies of linen dyed with vivid autumn hues of oranges, reds, and browns set up by townsfolk lined the streets. People dressed in warm wool cloaks and thick breeches bustled through, carrying woven baskets filled to the brim with this year's harvest of rich green peppers, shiny scarlet apples, plump tomatoes, and large root vegetables. Low chatter permeated their surroundings, along with the warm scent of apple, orange-cinnamon, and berry fruit pies cooling in the stalls. Naruto closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, taking in the atmosphere. A tall, thin, balding man with a long gray beard and kind wrinkles around his eyes approached them.

"Naruto?" The man's voice was low, but warm, "Is that you, kiddo?"

"Yori! It's me all right!" Naruto relaxed opening his eyes, releasing building pain in his muscles he hadn't realized was there, "How'ya doin? How are Yaya and Tama?"

"Everyone is great! We're busy busy, this year's harvest has been kind to us, so the festival is plentiful, but a lot of work." The old man laughed, draping a heavy arm across Naruto's shoulders, hugging him to his chest, "Who's your little friend here? Don't tell me you had a little brother we didn't know about." Chocolate eyes turned suspicious, "Or a kid?" Naruto balked.

"No no, he's definitely my brother," Naruto felt beads of cooling sweat forming on his brow. He ducked under Yori's broad chest and slipped back beside Yugi, taking his hand again. "He's really shy, so we're looking to find a room away from the crowd for the night. Got any suggestions?"

"You can stay with us!" Yori offered, "Yaya will be thrilled." Naruto put his hands up.

"That would be great, Yori, but … you know what? That's perfect, thank you!" 'Let those snow ninja find their own place to stay tonight.' he added mentally, "I've got my sensei and teammate with me too, is that okay?"

"The more the merrier, Naruto!" He said with a grin. Strong arms engulfed Naruto and Yugi, squeezing them together in a group hug, "Just stop by whenever you're ready, the girls are home preparing food for the festival. I'll let them know you're coming." He released the dazed pair, and wandered off, disappearing into the growing crowd.

"Let's head over to Yori's to drop off our stuff, then we can explore the festival." Naruto said, shaking his head. Yugi nodded, keeping his eyes down. The leaf shinobi noted the redness on his small friend's cheek and felt his anger spike again. 'Shuta .. he'll pay for that.' A quick glance behind them found his traveling companions approaching. The Snow ninja were gazing around the plaza, taking in the colorful stands. Naruto shook his head, then jerked his thumb in the direction of Yori's house; Sakura and Kakashi-sensei responded with a subtle nod, and changed the group's direction.

Guiding Yugi, he walked them around a booth selling cratefuls of ripe plums and down a narrow, brick lined alley. Ropes of drying laundry were slung across the path, dripping puddles onto the rocky walkway. Naruto weaved around the linen, ducking and avoiding the soppy clothing. The alley opened up to a connecting, quiet road running left a right, lined with houses, each made of the same heavy-looking gray stone as the roads and shops. Roofs were patchworked with different types of wood panels nailed down over each other. Clear cracks displayed a desperate need for repair, in both the homes and roads. At the end of the block, the road cut off at a two story hut, several yards from the others, a one room wooden shed partly hidden in the backyard by two roaming cows. The front porch was only a few steps high, enclosed with wooden railing running around the area. Two figures were leaning over a board game, taking turns rolling dice and moving pieces. Yugi froze just as they stepped onto the property, mouth dropping open.

"You okay?" Naruto said.

"M-Mokuba?" Yugi uttered, eyes fixed on the pair. The duo ceased their playing and looked up, eyes wide. One had long black fluffy hair, wearing a long-sleeved blue and white striped shirt and blue pants. The other's hair was a two-tone teal green, cut short in the back, but long bangs hung down in his face. He wore a simple outfit of white shorts and matching long sleeve top. Naruto furrowed his brow. Wasn't he cold?

"Yugi!" They shouted together, bolting down the stairs and straight at the erufu, feet crunching on the frost covered grass. Yugi was tackled to the ground, engulfed in the arms of the two boys. Naruto jumped, taking a step back. Yugi propped himself up on his elbows, one child on either side, squeezing the life out of him. Naruto couldn't help but laugh.

"M-mellyn…" Yugi said. They released him, sitting back on their knees. The spikey-haired erufu sat up and leaned over, pecking each of them on the cheek, smiling. They reciprocate the gesture, joining hands and hugging again. When they pulled away, Yugi looked up at Naruto. "Mokuba, Noah… this is my master - Naruto." They stiffened, throwing themselves in front of Naruto's feet.

"We are so sorry - !" Mokubra said.

"We did not realize." Noah said.

"Please do not punish him."

"We will take it instead."

"Woah, woah, settle down." Naruto backed away, waving his hands. "I'm not going to punish anyone. What's going on here? Who are you guys?"

"Ma- Naruto, goheno nin, these are ahyanë erufu from the Village Hidden in the Snow. Mokuba and Noah Kaiba are my half brothers." Yugi stood, helping the others to their feet. The trio were around the same height, making Naruto feel like a giant. "I do not know how they are here. They disappeared from the village before I left."

"Mokuba! Noah! I told you to be careful, what are you doing way out there?" A deep rough voice chastised from the front porch, followed by a tall, thin man with dark auburn hair and steely blue eyes. "If someone recognizes you, we're done for."

"S-Seto?" Yugi said, with clear disbelief.

"Yugi? What are you doing here? How did you find us? Who's with you?" Seto said, gazing around the neighborhood as though a net would appear and capture them all.

"Seto, Yugi is here with his new master, Naruto, presumably of the Hidden Leaf." Noah replied carefully.

"His master?" Alarm raced across his sharp features, "Get in the house, quickly."

"Yugi, who's that guy? What's his problem?" Naruto asked. Yugi went to his side, while Mokuba and Noah followed orders.

"Seto is not erufu, but he is their other half brother." Yugi answered, whispering. "He is … worried we will reveal them to the Snow ninja. They should not be here."

"Jeeze, how many kids did your mom have? You're going to have to explain all this to me later." Naruto said, walking up the wooden steps, "Hey! I'm not telling those Snow ninja anything."

"Emilinya had four children." Yugi answered.

"Why should we trust you?" Seto injected, eyes narrow and suspicious. He wore a soft jade emerald turtle-neck sweater over dark brown work pants. "How do we know this isn't a trick? After all, you do own a slave. Mokuba and Noah… returning to the village is not an option."

"I don't care if you trust me or not, but don't lump me in with those guys. You don't know what happened, so stop acting like you do." Naruto shouted.

"So they are here." He grit his teeth, then spotted a couple walking down the path looking over at them, "You better come in before you draw even more attention."

"Fine. Yori said we could stay here anyway." Naruto said as they entered the house.

The heavy wooden door opened with a hiss, as if it were suctioned to the frame. Inside a small patch of worn tile welcomed them to trade sandals for house slippers. Strong scents of hearty cooking vegetables hit their delighted noses. Around them, the living room invited them in with a warm hug from the lit brick fireplace in the far corner. It was modest, with hardwood floors and small, sparse matching furniture littering the room, asking guests to seat themselves. Antlers hung over the fireplace, with a plaque giving thanks to the deer. Across the room, an open doorway was the clear source of the cooking, leading them by the nose to where Yaya and Tama would be working hard to prepare a feast. Naruto wandered in, ignoring Seto's outraged protests. Inside, a short plump older woman dashed back and forth, opening cabinets to retrieve an odd spice to add to the bubbling pot with one hand and wiping away at the countertops with another. On the cozy wooden table were trays piled high with hearty mushrooms, green peppers, carrots, and potatoes, some of which left half peeled or chopped, now lay neglected by the bustling dark-haired women. Leaning against the doorway, Naruto suppressed a giggle, but not the smile that broke out as he watched her, taking in the moment, then coughed to get her attention.

"Naruto! Oh my! I didn't see you there, when did you get in? It's been so long, child. You've grown so much!" Yaya abandoned her cooking to embrace him, squeezing his torso, "Have you been eating? You look thin. I'll fix you something, have a seat." He let go of her, and sat at the table of vegetables.

"You don't gotta make me anything. Where's Tama? Yori said she was helping you."

"Oh, you know how that girl gets. She helped me for five minutes, then I sent her on an errand before she fell asleep. I swear, she means well, but she has no interest in cooking. She'd rather be out with her father, plowing the fields. Oh well. I don't mind, anyway. I've got more than enough help from our houseguests. Have you met them? They're such wonderful children, so helpful, like you. Anyway, I sent them outside to take a break. I think the heat gets to be too much for them if they're cooped up in here for too long. Oh gosh, I'm going on and on. Will you be staying with us long, dear? What have you been up to these days?"

"Training hard, like always Yaya. Actually, I'm on a mission right now, so we won't be staying long, probably just the night." Naruto answered, "I have my teammates with me."

"That's fine dear, you know we have plenty of room in the barn. It's nice and warm, and won't need much tidying." Mokuba and Noah wandered in and sat around the table, taking up chopping and peeling where they left off. Yugi trailed in behind them and kneeled at Naruto's feet while Seto sulked, taking up the space of the doorframe. "Seto dear, will you go out back and make sure the barn is set up for additional guests? Probably 4 more. Thank you, dear." He looked scandalized, then grumbled, walking through the rectangular kitchen out the back screen door. "As soon as you're finished with those vegetables, you boys go enjoy the festival." A sandwich seemed to materialize in front of Naruto.

"Actually Yaya, Mokuba and I were hoping to go out to the lake." Noah answered, working through a pile of large carrots. She frowned, hovering over the pot.

"I don't much care for that idea, but I can't stop you." She said, frowning, "It's not safe."

"Don't worry Yaya, brother made sure it's solid. You know he wouldn't let us use it otherwise." Mokuba said. She sighed, but didn't reply. Mokuba glanced at Naruto, "W-we were kind of hoping Yugi could come with us. We promise it's not far, and you can come too."

"Uh, sure, we can go." Naruto said around a bite of sandwich, "But what's so great about a lake? I'm not into ice fishing…"

"Oh no, it's way better than that." Mokuba said, "We have extra skates around. Yori made them for us after Seto froze the lake."

"Skates?" Naruto said, interest peaking. "All right, let's go check it out!"

An hour later, Naruto found himself standing at the edge of a flawless frozen surface, surrounded by three eager erufu. Around him, a forest of tall pine trees kept the lake hidden from a distance, and reflected in the surface of the ice, creating a surreal illusion of a never ending woodland. Naruto searched, but the horizon refused to answer just how big the lake really was. "Hey, how is this thing frozen at all? It doesn't seem cold enough." Mokuba didn't look at him as he strapped a pair of leather skates to his brother's sandals.

"Don't you worry, Seto's ice jutsu is perfect. As long as nothing happens to him, this lake will stay frozen. He can even make it snow!" Mokuba said with pride. Yugi held up the extra pair to Naruto.

"Would you like me to put them on you?" He asked. Naruto stared at them.

"Uh, no thanks. I'll just watch you guys for a bit." Naruto said. Yugi bowed his head.

"M-may I skate with them, Naruto?" Yugi asked.

"Uh, yeah, go ahead." Naruto said. He settled in at the water's edge and watched as the trio linked hands and walked out onto the ice. Before long, they were gliding across the surface, each with a unique style. Yugi face displayed a contentment Naruto had yet to see. The atmosphere was light and relaxed. Yugi began a spin, one foot tucked up, arms folded. Naruto watched, transfixed by the motion. Suddenly, a crack appeared, opening up at the base of his erufu's skate. "Hey! Get off the lake!" Naruto sprang up shouting. The trio paused. Yugi looked confused, then pushed forward towards him, but the toe of the blade stuck into the crack and he fell forward. Noah and Mokuba cried out as the crack traced an outline across his fingertips and Yugi disappeared under the surface. "Get off the lake!" Naruto shouted again, pulling off his jacket and running out to the missing ice. His sandals slipped against the surface, but he got there, and dove head first after his friend.

The water was warmer than he thought, but still felt like thousands of tiny knives were piercing his lungs. Naruto pushed downwards against his body's urge to rise. The sun penetrated the ice covered murky water just enough to make out vague shapes. A school of tiny fish brushed past his fingertips. Lungs burned. Ages passed. Naruto squinted, desperately trying to make out any sign of Yugi. The deeper into the water he went, the more surrounded by darkness he became. He needed light. Any light. '_I need to find him fast_,' Naruto thought. '_Time is running out…' _Faint blue light radiated from his hands, climbing up his arms, then encompassing his body. 'Huh? What is this?' A glow of soft blue matching his own caught his eye. Yugi's bracelets. A burst of adrenaline propelled him, reaching out with both hands until they met with soft skin. Naruto pulled as hard as he could, dragging the both of them up to the light of the surface, only to meet a cold hard barrier. Did they miss? Where was the opening? Plastering himself against the ice, Naruto kicked, chipping away only small shards. Why was it so thick? The faces of Mokuba and Noah appeared, then turned blurry. His lungs were on fire. Sleep would be nice right now… With the last of his energy, Naruto focused a heavy stream of chakra to the bottom of his feet, flattening them against the barrier. A powerful crack echoed through the water, sloshing it against them. Something firm gripped around his ankles and pulled, dragging Naruto out, scraping his stomach against the surrounding ice. Once his waist passed over the edge: he heaved, pulling Yugi clear out of the lake. Naruto gulped air like he never would again, sprawled out; and Yugi coughed water from his lungs.

"You just… saved his life." Noah said, breathing hard, staring at Naruto. "He's an Erufu, but you…." Naruto stood up, wrung out his headband, then helped Yugi to his feet.

"We need to get back before the rest of this ice decides to go too." Naruto said, pulling himself to his feet. "Come on, it's not safe anymore." Leading them to shore, he mostly carried Yugi as they dripped sloppy puddles of lake water from their clothes.

"What's wrong Mokuba?" Noah asked his brother, who was staring into space with wide eyes.

"The ice… something's happened to Seto! It's the only way it cracked like that."

"Oh no." Noah said, "Sorry, we have to go!" The pair ripped off their skates and took off towards the house at a dead run, crunching stiff grass.

"Hey wait, what do you mean?" Naruto yelled, redonning his dry jacket. "Ugh, come on!" He chased after them, but Yugi fell, skates still attached to his feet. "Dammit." He stopped and undid the leather straps holding the blades to Yugi's sandals, then pulled him to his feet. Mokuba and Noah were already out of sight. "Come back! Dammit!" Naruto yelled. Yugi grabbed his arm just above his wrist, and pointed.

"N-Naruto, look!" Yugi pointed. Large curls of black smoke rose above the treeline from a distance. It looked to be coming from the festival. Naruto clenched his teeth.

"We'd better hurry." Naruto kneeled and Yugi climbed onto his back, then dashed off, bounding between the pine trees. "Hey, you'd better eat one of Sakura's food pills. And feed me one too. I have a bad feeling about this." Yugi drooped after feeding him, laying his head against Naruto's back. They burst out of the trees and into Yori and Yaya's back yard, beside a large pale red barn, paint curling and peeling away from neglect. Bails of hay, pitchforks, shovels, a wheelbarrow, and rakes leaned casually against the wooden door. Two cows watched the pair from under naked oak tree, chewing grass. Naruto shivered and approached the back stairs. The screen door was askew, as if it had been ripped open, then set Yugi on shaky legs, bringing a finger to his lips for silence. "Stay behind me," He whispered, "and stay close."

The kitchen was empty, but the pot of soup hissed angrily, spewing hot broth across the stovetop. Naruto turned it off, looking around. An overturned chair, the fridge was open a crack, and silverware was strewn across the floor. Yaya left in a hurry. Muffled voices from the front of the house. Naruto opened the front door. Yaya stood on the porch at the top of the stairs, brandishing a large kitchen knife, shoulders tense. Below her, at the foot of the steps, stood Kabuto, glasses shimmering, and Kasumi, twirling a chakrum around her fingertip.

"Ah Naruto, a pleasure to see you again. Truly." A smug smirk crawled across his face, "And Yugi, just the person we were looking for." Naruto stepped in front of his erufu, raising his fists, but addressed Yaya.

"Are you okay, Yaya? This guy didn't hurt you, did he?" His blue eyes fixed on Kabuto.

"No, dear, I'm fine. This young man was asking for you, claiming to be a teammate of yours." She answered, turning to him, "Seto went to find Yori and Tama when the trouble started, then the boys went after him when they got back." Lowering the knife, but keeping it close, her dark, kind eyes became hard, boring into Kabuto's cold black ones. "I expect you oughta go check on them, child, while I make our guests comfortable."

"Yaya no- " Naruto was cut off by an incredible BOOM and a thunderous roar from the main part of town. Screaming reached their ears as tendrils of smoke stung Naruto's eyes, the air dense with the sickening smell of burning sweetness and ash. He coughed, moving closer to Yaya.

"Sounds like my party crashers are here." Kabuto said, snapping his fingers. Kasumi danced backward, a blur of motions in the cloud, leaping into the air, firing her chakrum at Yaya, who dodged low, spinning her knife. Kabuto flickered, appearing behind Naruto, holding a kunai to Yugi's throat. "I'll be taking this. _Stay still_." Naruto swung at him, but hit air as the medical ninja leaped down the steps with Yugi, who's eyes were half closed. Yaya was breathing hard, holding her sleeve to her face, a chakrum caught on her knife, losing it's spin. Lunging forward, Naruto aimed his fist at Kabuto's face, but froze when the henchman sank the tip of his weapon into soft flesh, a droplet of blood fell. "Ah, better be careful there Naruto. I might slip." Naruto growled.

"Kabuto! Let him go." Naruto said. 'Dammit. Yugi's too worn out from almost drowning.'

"My allies and I tracked you all the way here, what makes you think I'm going to just give up that easily?" Kabuto said. "As we speak, your friends are fighting for their lives. You should really go to them, Naruto. But first…_Yugi, don't move._" The henchmen grabbed Yugi's wrist. "I need you to open these."

"The bracelets?" Naruto asked, "Why would I do that? I don't even know how to do that."

"I guess we'll be doing this the hard way." Kabuto said. "Kasumi, keep him busy."

A fireball exploded the home beside Yaya's, sending chunks of wood and nails flying in all directions. Flames feasted on the remaining kindling, blanketing Naruto in a wave of heat as embers sprang out. He winced as flames licked at his jacket, now damp from the rest of his soggy clothes. Scales and screams emerged from behind the row of homes across the road. Yaya groaned, clutching her arm.

"Yaya! Are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"I'm fine, it's nothing." She replied, but Naruto could see a patch of burnt flesh on her upper arm oozing blood, soaking into the sleeve of her shirt. "What is that monster?"

"I'm not sure, but it looks like a Wani." Naruto said, "Where did that come from?"

"Did you think that was the first egg we collected?" Kasumi asked, slinging a chakrum at his head. Naruto leaped onto the wooden rail of the porch, but a portal opened up, redirecting the ring. He dodged low this time, throwing himself backwards as it passed over him, a fraction of an inch from clipping his nose. A knife stuck out, catching the ring, stopping it. Yaya switched to her off hand. 'Where is Kabuto?'

"Kabuto!" Naruto yelled. He couldn't leave Yaya alone with Kasumi, but… His body began to glow again. 'What…?' Behind Kasumi, Kabuto was chanting, holding his palms together, clutching Yugi's wrist between them, eyes fixed on Naruto. The ring emitted a light blue glow, which stretched out towards Naruto. "Multi Shadow clone jutsu!" Thirty Naruto closed sprang into action, screaming as they ran at the henchmen. The bispeckled man dragged Yugi along, running into the street, keeping a strict distance.

"Aneko! Kamaye!" Kabuto shouted, growling. Yugi's bracelet made a clunk as it dropped onto the pavement. The medical ninja picked it up and threw it across the yard, then tossed Yugi behind him, punching and kicking at the crowd of clones. "_Don't you move, Yugi."_ Another ball of fire burst out from between the homes behind him, incinerating several of Naruto's shadow clones. A large, scaly foot stomped onto the porch of the house, demolishing it. Yellow - green eyes peered at Naruto from the alley, then ran at him.

"Chidori!" A flash of silver hair and dark navy blue hit the side of the Wani, sending a current of electricity through its massive body. Naruto froze as the creatures' cries of pain split his head. It rolled over onto its back, green shimmery scales now black, now soundless. Kakashi-sensei dragged himself to his feet, uniform in tatters, breathing heavy, sharingan active, and took a fighting stance across from Kabuto. From the alley, Kabuto's two minions burst out, taking defensive positions between Kabuto and his adversaries. "Sakura is fine, she's dealing with the wounded villagers." Kakashi-sensei said. The henchman sneered, backing up, yanking Yugi to his feet.

"We don't have time for this." Kabuto said, "Keep them distracted, then catch up to me later. Don't do anything stupid, just don't let them follow me." The henchman puffed into a cloud of smoke, taking Yugi with him.

"Not so fast!" Naruto shouted, bolting after him. Kamaye stood like a wall in front of him, and swung wide at the blond's head. Naruto dodged down, aiming to sink his fist into soft belly, but the man lifted his knee into his chin, sending Naruto onto his back. Pain shot through his skull and his vision went white.

"Naruto!" Kakashi-sensei yelled. 'Why am I staring at the sky?' His teacher's face blocked the stream of smoke. Naruto groaned and sat up, allowing Kakashi-sensei to support his back.

"Yaya!" Mokuba's voice pierced the din as the Kaiba brothers walked out of the alley towards the house.

"Naruto? Are you okay? Where's Yugi?" Noah asked. Seto stood between them, one arm slung across both of their shoulders, limping.

"I'm fine." Naruto grabbed Kakashi-sensei's hand, lifting himself to his feet. "Yugi … Kabuto took him, but I'll get him back. We just gotta get by these guys." He looked them over. Mokuba and Noah were scratched up, but nothing serious. Seto clutched his side with his other hand, a large dark red circle was soaking into the fabric of his sweater. "That looks pretty bad."

"Ya think?" Seto said, scowling. His body rippled in pain and he leaned against his brothers a bit more. "Did you figure that out all by yourself?" He grunted, knees shaking. "Why don't you observe something useful, like how to beat these losers."

"I planned on it," Naruto said, "you guys go take care of Yaya. Leave this to us."

"Come on, big brother." Mokuba said as he and Noah ushered Seto towards the house. Kabuto's ninjas stood patiently, arms folded.

"They're not even trying to attack us." Naruto said.

"They're more interested in covering for Kabuto." Kakashi-sensei said.

"Hey!" Sakura's voice reached them before she did. Both Leaf village men turned to the alley as a pink figure emerged from the smoke beside the demolished building, followed by a trio of Snow ninja. "What happened? Are you guys alright?"

"We're fine, but Kabuto managed to take Yugi." Kakashi-sensei said.

"Oh no, that's terrible. What does he want with Yugi?" Sakura said.

"I'm not sure, but I think it has something to do with the experiments done on his mother." Naruto said. "It doesn't matter anyway, I'm going after him. Multi-"

"Naruto wait!" Sakura said, "We still have the mission to think about." She glanced at the Snow ninja, who had caught up and were standing behind them.

"But-" Naruto started.

"Sakura's right. We need a plan." Kakashi-sensei replied.

"Then I suggest we split up." Fuyuki said, stepping forward. "Sakura is the healer who will save our Kōrikage, so I suggest she continues with us to the Snow village. Then you and Naruto are free to pursue the erufu. I suggest Shizue join you, as your guide."

"What? No way! I'm not leaving Sakura alone with this jerk." Naruto said, stabbing a finger at Shuta's face.

"Do not be absurd! Sakura can clearly handle herself." Shuta answered, glaring at Naruto, "I don't understand, anyway. It is just an erufu." Naruto swung wide, throwing his fist towards Shuta's face. Sakura caught his fist in one hand, stopping it a mere inch before the wide-eyed Snow ninja.

"We don't have time for this." She said, giving Naruto's knuckles a squeeze before letting him go. She turned fierce emerald eyes on Shuta, "You. Shut up about Yugi. All you're doing provoking Naruto, and next time, I won't stop him. And you, Naruto. Stop being so easily baited."

"Alright, now that that's settled, I agree with Fuyuki. We need to split up," Kakashi-sensei stated, "Sakura and I will go to the Hidden Snow. Orochimaru is watching us, he may have a trap waiting at the village. I think Fuyuki and Shizue should go with Naruto to find Yugi." Naruto narrowed his eyes. 'Two snow ninja…'

"How are you gonna find him?" Shuta asked. "This Kabuto guy is long gone. Do you even know where they're going?"

"You idiot." Seto stood on shaky legs at the edge of the grass, leaning on a wooden crutch, staring them down with piercing blue eyes. "Naruto, Kabuto took one of Yugi's rings off, didn't he?" He held up a thin silver circlet. "Mokuba spotted this and brought it to me, and it's how you'll find Yugi."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sakura asked. "How will that help?" Seto smirked.

"My family is responsible for the continued development of these rings. Naruto, you need to start pouring your chakra back into this. Now." He tossed it into the air and Naruto ran forward, catching the cold metal in his hands. Naruto concentrated, focusing his chakra into the little ring. Slowly, it expanded, absorbing the energy. Naruto slid it over his wrist, watching as it contracted, pressing gently against his skin. A tug thumped through his wrist, reverberating to his chest, compelling him to walk towards Kabuto's team. "You know as well as I do, Yugi's about to get sick. Very sick."

"Seto Kaiba?" Shuta said, stepping out in front of the group. "Does this mean your brothers are here? We're gonna have to bring you back home."

"Try it." Seto replied, lowering his stance, "We're not going anywhere. I suggest you forget you ever saw us, or you'll regret it."

"Shuta, let it go." Fuyuki stepped in, holding an arm across Shuta's chest. "We have other matters to deal with."

"Seto... " Shizue spoke up, staring at the tall, hard eyed runaway with a somber gaze. "Take care of yourself, okay?" Seto softened, nodded, then hobbled back up the porch steps and into the house.

"Now, we need to get you three through Kabuto's guards." Kakashi-sensei said.

"Leave it to me!" Naruto shouted, "Multi-shadow clone jutsu!" Fifty clones materialized before the group. Many were copies of Shizue and Fuyuki. "They can't stop us all."

"Lightning style: Borealis jutsu." Shuta said, forming rapid hand motions. In front of them, brilliant green, pink, and blue lights streaked around the clones, encircling and snapping around each one, creating a thin, glowing layer. The clones shimmered, looking at one another in confusion. "Naruto, your clones will now each take extra hits before popping, thanks to my aurora shields. I've never made this many before, so I do not know how much."

"That's amazing!" Sakura said, jabbing one of the clones with her finger. "Maybe you should go with Naruto instead of Shizue. This combo attack is incredibly useful."

"No way! I don't wanna be paired up with that guy!" Naruto said.

"Naruto, he may be more useful in finding Yugi. Plus, you may uncover information about Sasuke." Kakashi-sensei replied. "We need to group in the most efficient way possible, especially if you have to keep pouring chakra into that thing. Even you can't do that forever. You need to find him, fast. I'm sure Fuyuki agrees." Fuyuki nodded at Kakashi-sensei.

"I've handled far more headstrong kids in my time." Fuyuki replied.

"Then it's settled." Shuta said.

"Whatever. Just don't get in my way." Naruto said.

"Wait Naruto. Before you go, I want you to promise me something." Sakura said, grabbing his arm. "If you don't find Yugi, you'll take off the ring before it kills you."

"Sakura... " Naruto trailed off, shaking his head. "I promise it won't come to that. I'll find him. Him and Sasuke." A pulse went through his wrist again, and he felt another strong tug. "Alright, I'm sick of standing around. Let's go!" With a cheer rising through the clone army, all 50 rushed at the trio. The newly split teammates joined them, scattering themselves between the rows.

"Borealis jutsu: Enhance technique." Shuta said, forming additional hand signs. "Brilliance!" The glow intensified to a blinding light. Chakrums tore through layers of the shield, Aneko's mace shattered them, and fists cracked away, but the henchman were left with no choice, but to fight blind.

"It's so bright…" Kamaye said.

"I can't see anything." Kasumi added.

Naruto scattered his clones in all directions: between homes, down alleys, and into the woods. By the time Kabuto's team would dare open their eyes, the trails to follow would be impossible to distinguish. He waited until they were clear of any houses, then released his clone jutsu. He led the Snow ninja through the pine forest to the edge of the lake. A pulse told him they needed to cross it. The damage from their earlier adventure was a grim reminder of the dangers of trusting the ice. Focusing his chakra to his feet, Naruto stepped forward, only to be stopped by a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"The ice is thick enough, now that Seto is no longer in battle." Fuyuko said. He and Shuta had already donned the pair of skates left discarded by Mokuba and Noah on the shore. "There's another pair in the grass yonder."

"Fine." Naruto replied, strapped the blades to his sandals, pulling them right, the way the erufu had done. Hobbling up to the ice, he put a tentative toe out.

"Do not worry. This method of travel is old, and swift." Fuyuki said, "You want to glide across the ice, like you're flying. Alternate between lifting your feet and pushing forward. Keep your knees bent and weight towards your front, or you will fall back. You have excellent balance, Naruto, this will not be difficult for you. Conserve your chakra, you will need it."

Fuyuki glided forward in long, practiced strokes. Shuta followed behind him, smirking at Naruto, who hesitated at the edge. 'I should've tried this earlier when Yugi was doing it,' he lamented. Walking out onto the ice, he pushed forward with more confidence then he had. He watched the Snow ninja and copied their movements, avoiding looking down at his own feet. 'This isn't so bad,' he thought, adding more force to his momentum. He sped past the duo, 'Kabuto, I'm coming for you!'


	8. Chapter 8 Hailing the Hokage

Letters to the Hokage

Mission Report: Day 4

I still can't believe you made me travel with these guys. Right, report. Still not sure what I'm supposed to put in these. Kakashi-sensei and Fuyuki are getting along okay, but the rest of us not so much.

-Naruto Uzamaki

Mission Report: Day 7

Shuta keeps bossing Yugi around, then apologizing to me for it. Cuz he's mine or whatever. I can't stand this guy.

-Naruto Uzamaki

Mission Report: Day 9

These guys get on my nerves. They're so slow it's like escorting civilians. Kakashi-sensei is planning on teaching them to use trees. He thinks we can cut their travel estimate that way.

-Naruto Uzumaki

Mission Report: Day 14

Sakura says I should tell you Yugi's condition is getting better. No thanks to these Snow ninja. I added that last part. She also wants me to ask how much yarrow she should add to our tea.

-Naruto Uzamaki

Mission Report: Day 16

This Shizue lady is okay I guess. She kinda reminds me of Sasuke, except less of a jerk. She seems to think someone is tracking us. I got a bad feeling about that. Kakashi-sensei says hi.

-Naruto Uzumaki

Mission Report: Day 22

This whole thing stinks. Kakashi-sensei found out this Kōrikage lady is Marik's sister. Oh, I don't think I told you about that guy. He's the one running the Snow village right now. He's also in charge of training their slaves. Weird choice, if you ask me.

-Naruto Uzamaki

Mission Report: Day 25

Yugi's hair gets more attention than the pervy sage in a ladies bathhouse. People point at him everywhere we go. Maybe he should wear a hat.

-Naruto Uzamaki

Mission Report: Day 27

Camping with these guys isn't too bad. They don't pack any rations and just hunt and forage for food. At least we get meat this way. It's starting to get colder out.

-Naruto Uzamaki

Mission Report: Day 28

We learned the Snow ninja didn't know you were Hokage until after they left their village. They picked it up from other travelers. Kinda weird, right?

-Naruto Uzamaki

Mission Report: Day 33

We definitely have a tail. Whoever they are, they're good at keeping their distance. Shizue's got a lock on their chakra signature.

-Naruto Uzamaki

Mission Report: Day 38

Man, we can't shake this guy. I don't know what he wants from us, but it's not to talk or fight. We gotta figure out who he's following before we can go after him.

-Naruto Uzumaki

Mission Report: Day 41

Kakashi-sensei thinks they're tracking Yugi. He and Sakura are gonna try confronting him as soon as we leave this village.

-Naruto Uzamaki

Mission Report: Day 48

Our tail vanished, we never found them. Kakashi-sensei thinks they figured out we were tracking them and left. It's only a matter of time before they send someone else.

-Naruto Uzamaki

Mission Report: Day 53

It's getting too cold for us to sleep outside, so we're staying in villages as much as we can. We're gonna have to buy some warmer coats for this one.

-Naruto Uzamaki


	9. Chapter 9 Hoarfrost Pine

Chapter 8

Naruto paced around the campsite. After chasing Kabuto for days, Shuta and Fuyuki insisted they make camp. 'A ninja needs his rest.' Fuyuki had said. He wasn't wrong, but… Naruto knew stopping would remind his body what sleep was like. The constant drain on his chakra was reminder enough. Over a crackling fire, Fuyuki cooked fish he had scooped from a nearby stream. Shuta was in the thicket, presumably gathering firewood as his leader instructed.

"You Leaf ninja are lucky," Fuyuki said out of the blue, turning the fish. He sat close to the fire, creating a glow that illuminated his tired face - long, sturdy legs crossed.

"Lucky?" Naruto snapped. 'What is this guy thinking?' He stopped and glared at Fuyuki, who smiled back.

"In our village, there is no ninja academy, no ninja sensei." Fuyuki replied, turning back to their dinner, voice soft and accented. "It is rare for a ninja to dedicate all of himself to his craft. Therefore, Leaf ninja are lucky. They are true ninja, down to the core of their very being. I see it in you, and your teammates."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, curiosity getting the best of him. "How do you learn ninjutsu?"

"We learn from clan leaders, parents, or the spirits themselves. Many do not call themselves ninja, especially those born to serve families on the council. Shuta is an exception. He sought out the goddess herself to learn what he knows." Fuyuki pulled the fish from the fire and examined it, then held the stick out. Naruto hesitated, then took it from him.

"One rarely dedicates himself to a single purpose in our village, Naruto. Though, once upon a time, things were different." Fuyuki stared up at the sky. "We learned many generations ago we must unify our clans if we wish to survive the unforgiving climate that is our home. That is how the Village Hidden in the Snow came to be."

Naruto imagined trying to get all the clan leaders in the Hidden Leaf to band together like that and shook his head. Shuta appeared next to Naruto, carrying a bundle of wood. Tossing the pile beside the fire, he sat beside Fuyuki with a scowl and took a fish.

"Thank you for your sacrifice." They murmured together before biting into the scaly hide. Naruto realized he was staring, and turned away to eat his charred meal.

"How long are we gonna just sit around here?" Naruto asked stuffing the last bite in. His wrist was still tingling from the strange pull.

"I get you want your erufu back." Shuta said, "But we need to rest. I tried to warn you not to get too attached, you know. Only the foolish believe erufu have any feelings. They exist to follow orders, and that is all." Shuta curled his fists around the bunched up fabric of his black tunic and looked away from Naruto, a few strands of long blonde hair fell from his normally perfect bun.

"Of course they have feelings." Naruto replied. He saw images of Yugi apologizing, crying when Naruto wouldn't wake up, and quietly thanking him in the restaurant. "You spent all that time traveling to the Leaf Village with Yugi and you never figured that out? Is that why you didn't bother to feed him?" Naruto felt his anger spiking and grabbed Shuta by the front of his shirt, forcing him to look him in the eyes, "Is that why it was so easy for you to decide to kill him? And for what? Your pride? Your mission? Is his death really worth that?"

Shuta shoved him backward, forcing Naruto to release him, and rose to his full height, standing only an inch or so taller. Fuyuki watched them through the flames with a steady gaze, still munching away at his dinner.

"You understand nothing." Shuta spat, folding his arms over his chest and turning away from Naruto to stare into the fire.

"Then explain it to me." Naruto replied with a hard glare. Shuta clenched his fists until they shook and ignored the question for a long time. His eyes narrowed, then closed with a sigh.

"Fine." He plopped back down in the grass and hunched over, avoiding Naruto's eyes. "I was in love with an erufu called Nozomi, she belonged to a colleague of my parents. They are part of a council made up of the head of each family in the village…" He paused for a moment. "I first laid eyes on her when she walked in on a council meeting and my heart stopped. Nozomi… she was the most breathtaking woman I had ever seen. Natural poise like a royal selkie, and soft eyes like a snowshoe hare… when she spoke, it was like music had filled my heart. I longed to have her and I knew it was meant to be..." Shuta's eyes snapped open, filled with fury. "But she betrayed me. If not for her, I would not be stuck out here on this ridiculous mission. We were going to run away together… She proved to me erufu feel nothing."

Fuyuki sipped his canteen, and Naruto thought he spotted a twinkle of amusement on his face. He squashed the urge to ask about it.

"So what?" Naruto ground out. "You fell in love with someone that didn't return your feelings, and you got left standing there alone, feeling like a fool." He paused for a moment and took a deep breath. "That doesn't give you the right to blame all erufu for what happened between you two. You could've even decided women don't have feelings either. It doesn't make any sense, and it's making you bitter and hateful."

"You still understand nothing." Shuta refuted, crossing his arms. "I was betrayed by someone I loved. She may as well have stabbed me in the chest, but did she care? No."

"I do understand." Naruto frowned. Images of Sasuke swam through his thoughts. How hard his best friend had fought against him at a waterfall, nearly killing him. He shook his head. This was different.

"Shuta…" Fuyuki interrupted, coughing into his fist, stifling a laugh. "You talk like Nozomi had anything to do with you."

"Huh?" Naruto said. "What does that mean?"

"Do not listen to this foolishness, Naruto. The truth is Shuta never spoke one word to Nozomi before deciding they would run away together. He tried to kidnap her from her master late one night and got caught. Going on this mission was part of his punishment, a slap on the wrist for the spoiled child of a council member."

"What? Seriously?" Naruto said. Fuyuki nodded.

"My love was real, Fuyuki!" Shuta shouted, "I may not have spoken to her, but I knew she was destined to be with me. As an erufu, she will never understand the depth of my feelings, but one day she will be mine."

"It sounds like you don't know anything about her." Naruto said. "You can't just go around deciding what other people feel or don't feel."

"Forget it. Nothing I say will make you understand." Shuta replied with a huff. "Go ahead and live in your delusions. I wanted to save you the trouble of risking your life trying to save an emotionless doll. Fuyuki ordered me to help you recover your erufu, but understand this, Naruto: I refuse to die because of your foolishness."

"What are you talking about, Shuta?" Naruto said grinning, "Kabuto and his pack of thugs got nothin' on us. All we gotta do is find him, bust in there, and rescue Yugi." He boxed invisible enemies. "Piece of cake."

"Nice spirit, Naruto!" Fuyuki raised his flask, then took a drink. "Surely the gods will side with us with that kind of energy." He stood up and clamped a hand onto Naruto's shoulder, "Now we must rest. No sneaking off in the night, though I respect your desire to. I will take first watch."

Naruto groaned and laid his head down allowing himself to drift off, then everything turned white. He stood at the base of the snow mountain under a glittering night sky. The peak was out of sight. A warm pressure clamped around his leg and Naruto looked down. The snow fox had gathered a bit of pant leg in his mouth and tugged. Naruto cried out, pulling himself free.

"Hey! Watch it!" He said, jerking away. The fox just looked amused. "Why do you keep bringing me here? Where are we?" The fox tilted his head, then took off around the mountain. "Hey, you get back here!"

Naruto ran after him as best he could in the deep snow. His feet sank in, and the hard snow pressed against his shins. He stumbled forward, threw his hands out in front of him to catch himself, but ended up sliding on his palms and got a mouthful of snow. He swore to himself and pushed up, shaking off and spitting. Huh? Two figures approached, stopping a few yards away. Naruto shook his head and pulled himself to his feet. Kabuto held Yugi against himself, one hand over his mouth, a tight grin stretched across his face. Yugi's eyes were closed as he drooped helplessly against his captor, clothes sopping wet, skin pale and sickly. His hands were bound by rope.

"Let him go!" Naruto whipped out a kunai and spun it on his finger just as the fox stepped out from behind Kabuto. A loud and maniacal laugh ripped out of the bespectacled ninja. Yugi's eyes fluttered and rolled back, head slumped to one side. Then Kabuto's laughter changed, as if another voice overlapped his own. Naruto gasped. "What's happening?" The fox's eyes burned into him, but Naruto couldn't look away from his enemy. Kabuto's body began melting, as if another had been wearing his skin. "Give him back!" Naruto charged.

"Naruto!"

Naruto rolled and bounced up to his feet, and pulled a kunai from his pouch. His chest heaved and sweat poured from his forehead, soaking his headband. Shuta hovered nearby, hands up in a non confrontational display. Naruto's eyes darted around, taking in the woodland around him. The fresh scent of pine slowly brought him into the moment, and he realized the airy sounds of birds awakening and insects buzzing. Light had only just begun to chase away the night sky. Only a few stars still shone through, and the moon was a breath away from vanishing. A snore from above shook Naruto from his observations. Fuyuki had fallen asleep in his tree. He put the kunai away.

"Don't sneak up on a guy while he's sleeping like that." Naruto said, "What's going on?"

"We should move out before full dawn." Shuta replied. "I have covered our tracks." He moved around and pulled up at the flattened grass where Naruto had slept. "Now we leave no trace."

"Well done, Shuta." Fuyuki said jumping down. "Naruto, what direction?"

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment, allowing himself to feel the tug of chakra. He frowned. The drain on his pool was increasing. But why? Shouldn't it decrease as they closed in on Yugi? He pointed ahead.

"That way." He said, "I think we're close." The pair nodded and they moved out, Naruto taking point at a full sprint.

The grass crunched under their feet. A frost had settled over the woods during the night, adding a white layer of film to the world around them. Naruto resisted the urge to shiver. A chilly wind blew against them as they ran. He sprang up, catching a pine branch underfoot and propelling himself faster, sprinkling needles on the ground below. He knew the Snow ninja hadn't mastered the art of tree jumping, and soon outpaced them. They sprang up into the branches, slow and unsure of their footing. He ignored them, as a harsh jerk on his wrist pulled him forward. They just had to be closing in on them. How much chakra did he have left? He couldn't tell. He stopped. That time, the pull came from the opposite direction. Naruto looked around. Nothing but frost covered woods in all directions. He leapt to the ground and started walking back the way he came.

"I don't get it." He said as Shuta and Fuyuki caught up.

"Is something wrong Naruto?" Fuyuki asked. "Are you unable to sense Yugi?"

"It's not that." Naruto said. "It seems to think he's right around here somewhere."

"We haven't passed anything resembling a hideout." Shuta said. "It must be lying."

"Or…" Fuyuki started. "We missed something." He closed his eyes for a moment, "Be silent, friends. I will invoke the spirit to aid in our search."

"What's he talkin' about?" Naruto asked Shuta.

"Shush." He responded. "Just wait."

"Hear me, Great Horned One. Thy name is Herne, God of all Creatures. Lend me thy willing creatures' power. Our life with all life is as One. Blessed be." Fuyuki said in a firm tone. A moment passed, and slowly his ears began to grow, extending out from his head, changing to leathery black skin. His nose widened at the bridge and stretched forward, taking with it his mouth and growing light brown fur. His eyes became more angular and filled with glittery copper irises. Naruto blinked.

"We are fortunate. This bat spirit was willing and nearby. He will help us."

"How is that gonna help?" Naruto shouted, "We don't have time to mess around like this!"

"Naruto, quiet down!" Shuta replied. "Fuyuki is no fool, he knows what to do, but we must be silent."

"I hear something beneath us." Fuyuki said He kneeled and pressed his long pointed ear to the ground and closed his eyes. "I hear voices… two - maybe three different people... I cannot tell how far down…We must have passed a secret entrance to an underground lair on our way here."

"What? A door like that could be anywhere! For all we know, it's back near the village!" Naruto shouted, stomping his foot. "Dammit!"

"Hold on, Naruto…" Fuyuki said, wincing. He formed a few hand signs Naruto didn't recognize. "Ninja Art: Enhance... I hear Yugi singing, if we follow the sound, it may lead us to an air vent." His eyes drooped and a soft smile formed on his face, "Such a nice song... "

"Fuyuki, this is no time for that." Shuta said, snapping his fingers in front of Fuyuki's face. "Point us towards the source."

"Oh, right…" Fuyuki gathered himself and crawled across the lawn until he nearly smacked into a tree. "Here the singing is loudest. Thank you for your guidance. Release: Invocation." His features faded back to normal, and Naruto could swear he saw the silhouette of a bat flying away. "Here. Naruto, look." Embedded in the ground was a black plastic pipe about 6 inches in diameter. "There must be several of these scattered throughout these woods to provide enough air for the bunker. Time to dig!"

Together the three ninja scooped at the hard ground. The top most layer of dirt had been frozen and took some time to remove. The tube they had found was short, only about a foot deep. At the end, it expanded to about two and a half feet in diameter. Naruto cleared the rest of the dirt away and tugged on the pipe. It popped off, revealing what appeared to be a gated manhole cover. Together, they heaved and pulled off the heavy iron grate and peered into the dark hole.

"Well, no use standing around. Shadow clo-" Naruto said.

"Wait, Naruto, conserve your chakra. Shuta?" Fuyuki interrupted. He picked up a rock the size of his palm and held it out.

"Lightning style: Borealis Jutsu." The shield he had used to protect Naruto's clones was now protecting the rock, only this time the colors were brighter, showing off rainbow hues. Shuta kneeled beside the opening, followed by Naruto and Fuyuki, and dropped the rock in. The light exposed smooth concrete walls running down the full length of the tunnel, then a small dark room. The rock landed with a soft crack, and rolled out of sight, leaving a beam of light across their entrance.

"It sounds about 25 feet deep, not a terrible climb." Shuta said.

"Alright, I'm going first." Naruto said, climbing in feet first. He braced his sandals on each side of the tube, focusing a small amount of chakra to the soles and clambered down, wiggling his shoulders past the opening. "Uh, no offense or anything Fuyuki, but I don't think you're gonna fit."

"Not to worry, Naruto. I will seek the main entrance and meet you both inside." Fuyuki promised. "Merry part, friends, and may the gods be on our side."

"Merry meet again, Fuyuki." Shuta replied as the older ninja retreated into the woods. "Looks like we must do this ourselves, Naruto."

"Great." He said wriggling down. "Just don't fall on me, got it?"

Naruto grunted as his palms scraped against the concrete, peeling at his skin. He wished he had thought to leave his arms above his head. Squeezing into the tube was easy enough, trying to shimmy down and avoid a dead drop was another. Shuta's boots hovering inches above his head didn't help. Naruto grunted, sweat ran down his back and neck despite the chill. His foot slipped, and his stomach dropped as wind rushed up passed his body. Naruto scrambled, pushing his feet against the concrete, scraping his toes and fingers, surely leaving a short trail of skin, blood, and cracks in the cement. He let out the breath he had been holding and allowed himself to slide down more, only to find no more tunnel to brace against. Naruto sucked in more air and released his chakra, dropping the rest of the way. He landed in a crouch and looked around. Shuta's glowing rock had gone dim, surrounding Naruto with a kaleidoscope of storage box shadows and junk.

"Are you clear?" Shuta asked. Naruto glanced up, finding thick rubber soles hovering over his head and jumped out of the way.

"Yeah, come down." He replied. "There's a lot of junk in here, so don't knock anything over."

"Right." Shuta landed beside him with a soft thump, then released his jutsu, allowing total darkness to envelop the room. "After you." Naruto felt him gesture towards the door. He scowled, picked up the rock, and put it in his pocket.

"No trace, right?" He said, then crept towards the door, popping it open just enough to peer out.

The floor was a speckled gray finished concrete, making it reflective. The hall was narrow and painted a matte white, littered with smudges of dirt and grime. A flickering white light funneled in, bright enough to make his eyes water. Naruto blinked a few times and realized he was staring into an empty hallway lit with fluorescent tubes running along the ceiling. Straining, Naruto could just make out the soft haunting voice of his friend drifting down the hall over the buzzing of the lights.

_Never sleep, Never sleep_

_The night can now begin_

_Just a little too late..._

"Careful not to listen too closely to the music." Shuta warned. "The erufu can calm a fighting spirit."

"Right, 'cuz that's what's happening." Naruto said with a touch of sarcasm. "It's an empty hallway, we should be fine."

"For now, but nowhere to hide if someone shows up." Shuta said.

"If we get caught, we'll just have to take 'em out, got it?" Naruto pulled the door open and slipped out, feeling exposed under the buzzing lights. Large metal doors dotted the hallway in both directions. "We should check all of these, there might be a clue about what this place is for."

"Yeah, or we might find our enemy." Shuta said, but followed anyway, arms folded.

The first door squeaked in protest when Naruto opened it, hinges begging to be oiled. He flipped the switch on the wall, activating an orange bulb hanging from the middle of the ceiling with no cover. Microscopes, rubber gloves, beakers, syringes, safety goggles, thermometers, flasks, and distillation tubes filled with different colored liquids layered countertops around the room. Thick glass cylinders filled with bubbling green fluid and large eggs lined the counter to their left. Each was connected by rubber tubes going straight up into the ceiling along the wall.

"Woah." Naruto said. "What the heck is going on here?"

"Some serious experimenting." Shuta replied. "What do you think those eggs are?"

"Those are Wani eggs. I've seen them once before." Naruto answered, "Come on, lets keep going. We don't know what messing with these things would do." He backed out of the room and shut the door behind him. Yugi's voice was getting louder, and Naruto noticed it sounded raspy and sore.

_Lesson learned, Never forget it_

_Sleep is overrated_

_Never dream, never dream_

"Shuta, over here." Naruto said peering into the next door's tiny window. This one looked promising, and a tug on his wrist agreed. Animal cages were embedded in the left side of the room, layered one on top of the other from floor to ceiling, three compartments down and four across. Two people sat at a wooden table across from them, dazed and vacant expressions on their faces. It was Kamaye and a man Naruto didn't recognize.

"Yugi's genjutsu must be affecting them. Let's-"

"Genjutsu?" Shuta asked. Naruto shook his head.

"Nevermind, just stay out here or you'll get caught in it too. He's in there, I can feel it. Release!"

Naruto clicked the door open and slipped in, and stumbled over a third guard passed out on the floor. He tugged at his collar. The room was stifling and the heat pricked at his skin. A space heater beside the cages on the floor glowed bright orange, radiating a constant stale warmth. Reflective eyes followed from behind thin metal bars as he moved. Unease settled into the pit of his stomach as he tried to ignore them, then spotted Yugi curled up in the corner of the bottom box.

_Never sleep, never sleep_

_The walls are closing in,_

_Banished back to dreaming_

Naruto kneeled down and peered in. Yugi looked terrible. His clothes were wrinkled and dirty, bruises peaked out of his collar, and dark circles hung under his eyes. Yugi looked up at him, still singing.

"I'm gonna get you outta here." Naruto whispered. Yugi pointed at the guards. "I know, just keep them under as long as you can. Tell me everything once we're out."

_I am numb, never sleep_

_Lesson learned_

_They will come, chasing me_

Naruto examined the thick steel padlock. He needed a key. 'Breaking this thing open will probably wake these guys,' Naruto decided, 'Better look around.' He started with the guards at the table. Both were still spaced out, eyes half lidded. Kamaye turned to him and smiled, not really looking at him. Naruto grimaced, then noticed a set of keys poking out of his pocket. Naruto crept up to him and slowly reached out, wrapped his fingers around the rusted keyring, and tugged them out. They clinked in his palm, heavy and warm. A knock on the window made him jump, Shuta waved at him to hurry. Rushing back to the cage, Naruto tried four different keys before the lock finally clicked open. Reaching in, he grabbed Yugi's arm and yanked him up. Yugi collapsed right away, so Naruto ended up hoisting over his shoulder. Sweat dripped down his brow as he slipped out, pocketing the keys.

"Let's get out of here." Naruto said. "Help me put him on my back."

"Yeah, sure." Shuta said pointing the way they came, "Someone is coming this way, we need to go."

"We'll find another way out." Naruto said. "Come on."

Voices echoed behind them, unintelligible blobs of sound. Naruto wrapped Yugi's arms around his neck and took off, not caring how loud his footsteps were. 'They probably know we're here anyway,' he thought. 'Yugi's passed out, so his genjutsu is gone.' Ahead of them, the hallway was black. Naruto growled under his breath and rushed into the darkness. A few lights flickered on and off as they passed. Pale light poured out from a door's window ahead, illuminating a square of space. Naruto stopped and pressed against the wall as best he could and inched up to the window to peek inside. He detected no movement or sound. Shuta's boot squeaked on the epoxy floor behind him and Naruto glared at him before turning back to the door. He turned the handle, but it was locked. Pulling the keyring he had stolen, Naruto tried one after another. The approaching voices got louder.

"Hurry up." Shuta whispered.

"I'm trying!" Naruto replied, wriggling the last key into place. "Come on, come one…"

The handle clicked and he sighed gratefully and slipped inside. He and Shuta shuffled along the wall beside the door and waited. Two human shaped shadows appeared by the glass, followed by a large scaled beast. Naruto froze and felt Shuta go stiff next to him. Yugi let out a small cough and Naruto pressed his hand over his mouth.

"Did you hear somethin'?" A gruff voice said, stopping near the door. The other guard's shadow stopped moving, then a low guttural growl followed them.

"It was just the Wani, don't look so scared, dude. It ain't gonna hurt ya. You know it can't." The shadow voice replied, much higher pitched than the first. Naruto suspected a woman.

"Yeah, yeah, so he says." They started walking again.

"Well, you - " The second voice faded away and Naruto couldn't make out the rest. He listened until the echo of their steps were gone, and let out a breath, then relocked the door. Neither moved for a full minute afterward.

"They are controlling those lizard things." Shuta said.

"Yeah, sounds that way." Naruto replied. 'That must be what Yugi was for. What are they planning to do with a few lizards?' Naruto shook his thoughts away. It wouldn't help right now. He rested Yugi in the corner alongside the door, and decided to explore the room.

It was twice as large as other rooms, filled with rows and rows of long wooden tables with exposed bulbs hanging from the ceiling over them. Each table was covered in dirty trinkets, boxes, and junk. Naruto approached one and picked up a large plastic object. He slid his arm through a round cuff nestled under a disk with two rectangular openings. A bent plastic sheet attached to the disc followed the curve of his arm to his elbow, and held five indentations in the shape of playing cards. Some kind of weapon? Naruto swung his arm, cutting the air, then took it off. It was awkward and restricted his swing. If it was supposed to be a weapon, he didn't know how to use it. The rest of the table was littered with broken pieces that looked like they would combine to create more of them.

He moved down to a group of small, open cardboard boxes. Each had a handful of miniature printed paintings with vibrant images, sorted by collected damage. Many were shredded, while others were torn in half or covered in grime. Naruto picked one up which looked mostly intact, only showing a few scratches. "I wonder if these cards go in those slots?' He thought. A chocolate brown fuzzy creature stared back at him with yellow and violet eyes and mossy-green stumpy limbs. Kuriboh was printed in blocky text across the top. Naruto twitched. Did it just smile at him? He shook his head and pocketed it. Those eyes reminded him of Yugi; maybe he'll give it to him later. Exploring other tables, Naruto looked through a batch of clothes strewn out, all ripped up, mostly unwearable. Pieces of a pleather white trench coat sat beside a tiny card necklace and a metal clip with the letters K and C welded together. He picked it up and rubbed away some of the dirt with his thumb.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Shuta asked leaning against the wall beside Yugi who had fallen back asleep.

"Where do you think all this stuff came from?" Naruto replied sticking the clip in his pocket, "What are these cards for, or those weird weapon things? And why would anyone collect any of it?"

"No idea, but we need to leave." Shuta answered. "If we stay here, we will be found eventually."

"Alright, fine." Naruto said. He walked over to Yugi, squatted, and shook his shoulders. "Hey Yugi, we gotta get outta here. Can you move yet?" Yugi's eyes cracked open. Naruto fished around in his ninja pouch and found two of Sakura's specialty food pills, a little smooshed, but otherwise fine. "Eat these, Sakura did say they're more like medicine, right? Shuta, you got any water on you?"

"Uh... " Shuta hesitated. "I do…"

"Let Yugi have some." Naruto said, then sighed. "We can't move fast if he's dehydrated. Just do it."

"Fine." Shuta passed a small canteen over. Yugi sipped the water.

"Y-you..." Yugi said, voice hoarse. He reached up and poked Naruto's arm. "-are here."

"Of course I'm here." Naruto grinned, "Where else would I be? We Leaf shinobi don't abandon our friends, got that?" Yugi nodded, eyes still wide. Naruto popped up and pulled him to his feet. "Do you know the way out?" Yugi shook his head.

"The entrance is near village." Yugi said, then coughed, covering his mouth. "Exit is probably other way."

"Alright, then that's where we're headed." Naruto replied unlocking the door. He listened for a moment, hearing nothing, then slipped out. "Follow me and stay close."

Naruto slinked down the dark passageway, one hand tracing the cold cement wall. Maybe this is how they got so dirty. He tried to hurry through, but they needed to stay hidden. Gradually, pale natural light filtered in ahead. Naruto broke into a jog, finding the floor began to incline, now only dry dirt. This must be the way out, finally they were headed to the surface. The incline turned sharper upward. Naruto focused chakra into his feet and continued on, then looked back to find Shuta and Yugi far behind, struggling to find traction. He sighed and reached his hand out to Shuta.

"Grab Yugi's hand." Naruto said.

"No, I refuse-"

"Shut up and do it, Shuta. We don't have time and you can't climb any better than he can, so can it!" Naruto said. Shuta's mouth snapped shut and he glared at him, but took Yugi's hand beside him anyway.

Turning his attention back to the growing light, Naruto kept his grip on Shuta firm, tugging them both up. Sweat dripped down his brow as he concentrated on keeping the chakra flow to his feet steady and light. Naruto knew his chakra was no longer replenishing faster than the bracelet was taking it. Should he cut off the flow entirely now that he found Yugi? What effect would that have on his bracelet? Could it hurt either of them? There were too many variables, that decision would have to wait. The incline was suddenly gone and the floor leveled. He yanked Shuta up, then Yugi, and let go of his hand. Bright sunshine hit him in full force, and Naruto squinted, then felt droplets of water hit his head. Glancing up, the ceiling was littered with melting clear icicles. Pools of slush and thin ice dotted the floor, and the dark walls were slick and jagged. They were in the middle of a large cave, fully lit by the afternoon sun. Naruto heard heavy footfalls behind them and glanced down.

"Stop right there!" Kamaye and the other two guards from Yugi's room charged up the steep ramp. Behind them, a Wani followed. "You won't get away!"

"Run!" Naruto cried out. 'I can't fight that thing right now, my chakra is-.' He shoved Shuta and Yugi towards the exit and ran after them. Ice cold water splashed between his toes through his sandals, shocking his feet. They entered the woods again. A layer of thin fluffy snow coated the world around them. They were going to leave tracks. The pursuing ninja were hot on their heels as they trudged through the snow. A large fuzzy black man-bear charged passed them and into the cave.

"Keep going, friends!" Fuyuki's voice echoed from behind.

Naruto didn't hang around. Loud screams and growls echoed out of the cave and he didn't want to think about what was happening behind them. Sticks beneath the snow snapped under his weight as he dodged trees and low branches until the only sound left was the footsteps of his allies behind him. Should they keep going? He didn't want to leave Fuyuki behind. It was becoming harder to weave through the trees, forcing them to a slow walk. Twigs of pine needles scratched at Naruto's clothes as they went deeper and deeper. Heavy, slushy snow landed on his head and slid down the collar of his shirt as he disturbed the branches. He shivered, stopped and turned around, finding Yugi standing alone, breathing hard, leaning on the thick trunk of an old tree.

"Where's Shuta?" Naruto asked.

"C-covering our tracks." Yugi replied between breaths. "Not far."

"Alright, let's sit tight until they come back." Naruto said. "Stay here."

'We need a false trail,' he thought. He walked forward several yards, then carefully walked backward on his own footprints until he reached the base of the pine tree. Not wanting to use up excess chakra, Naruto climbed onto a lower branch, extended his hand down to Yugi, and pulled him up. Together, they ascended until Naruto was sure no one would spot them.

"You okay?" Naruto asked. Yugi nodded. They settled on a sturdy limb, close to the trunk. "Good. Now, tell me what happened. What did Kabuto do to you?"

"G-goheno…" Yugi started, pulling his knees up, "Kabuto often took blood from me." He tugged the loose collar of his shirt off his shoulder where angry red pinpricks marred his skin over a yellowing bruise. He pulled it back up. "My hip too… I suspect he wanted to learn how Lord Orochimaru changed our genetics back then. He … disliked talking to me, but I learned they wanted to make more ahyanë."

"The Wani!" Naruto said, "I bet that's how they're controlling them. Kabuto must've figured it out."

"Th-there's more. Master Marik was there, Naruto." Yugi said shivering, "Kamaye took me out one day and I got away from him. I hid in a s-storage room and heard his voice outside the door. He asked for me, but Kabuto said I was gone, with you. They are together."

"Dammit." Naruto said, "Anything else? Did Marik say anything about heading back to the Snow village?" Yugi shook his head.

"N-no, but he did say Orochimaru was going to be in trouble if I did not return to him soon." Yugi replied, "I thought Marik wanted to give me away, Naruto. Why does he want me back?"

"I don't know, but whatever the reason is, it can't be good." Naruto said.

Footsteps crunching on the snow approached their position. Naruto held his finger to his lips and slipped down to the next branch. Squatting low, he peered down to see Shuta standing at the edge of Naruto's footprints looking around. He suppressed a giggle, gathered a ball of snow from the pine leaves, and threw it at the blond bun. Shuta turned around and glared at the tree, vaguely around where Naruto was hiding, and walked over to it.

"Very funny." He said at the branches.

"I got you!" Naruto let out a boisterous laugh as Yugi carefully lowered himself beside him, then jumped down.

"Very mature, Naruto." Shuta replied, arms crossed. "Can we get moving now?"

"Yeah, yeah, we're coming." Naruto said. He looked up just as Yugi let go of the last branch and dropped beside him, landing on shaky legs.

"Hey!" Fuyuki called out, pulling himself between two thick layers of branches. Pine needles dropped in clumps, "Whew, those scaled creatures are tough. It lives, though its comrades do not." He draped a heavy arm across Naruto and Shuta. "It has been a long time since a bear has joined with me, certainly a unique experience."

Naruto grimaced under the weight and ducked away, shaking his head. He followed as Fuyuki and Shuta led them deeper into the woods. 'We must be getting close,' he thought, 'it's freezing.' A soft, warm coat dropped onto his shoulders and he looked up at a grinning Fuyuki, who explained he stole if off the guard ninja. Another was tossed at Yugi, who swam in it. Naruto couldn't help but enjoy the feeling and pushed his arms in. It didn't quite fit, but it would do.


	10. Chapter 10 Frozen Over

Chapter 9

Frozen Over

Naruto shivered and pulled the thick gray coat tighter around him. Their canoe crawled around dangerous blocks of sharp, jagged clear ice, which beckoned them with their own reflection. Each of them used long wooden poles to dodge the thick chunks of sharp arctic ice. Ahead, snow capped mountains rose from a wonderland dusted with white glitter against a forever orange dipped horizon. Naruto grimaced, still not used to the eerie silence. They told him snow would absorb sound when it was soft and light, but when it froze, it amplified. He didn't like that. How was he supposed to trust his senses if the world laughed at them? He glared at the ice and shoved it with extra force. Their canoe bounced away, and behind him Shuta cursed, no doubt in response to the unexpected recoil. Naruto sighed and a puff of vapor fluttered away from his chapped lips.

"Nearly there, Naruto." Fuyuki said, as if he sensed his discomfort. "The accommodations will warm your spirit again."

"Our mountain is that one there." Shuta pointed at the nearest peak. It was nothing like the Hokage Monument. This mountain carried the land to the sky, as if it created the continent itself; a beacon in a frozen desert.

They touched the mainland a moment later. Fuyuki and Shuta leaped out and dragged the boat out of the sea. Naruto nearly slipped as he hopped out and resisted the urge to groan. As magnificent as it was, he had enough of the ice. In every direction, nothing but ice and snow, and more ice and snow. Each breath chilled his insides, and his face stung as if tiny insects gnawed at him. How did people live here? Fuyuki and Shuta had already trudged forward without them, leaving no footpath. The snow supported their weight, frozen solid. Yugi, of course, had waited patiently for Naruto to gather himself. A freezing wind pierced his clothes, as if to warn him to get a move on. Naruto adjusted his pack, then thanked his teachers for his stamina and carried on after the two. They walked a straight path until they approached a giant wall of ice and snow. Shuta and Fuyuki had waited for them there.

"This wall goes around the village and collides with the mountain." Fuyuki said as they approached. "As you can see, there are no guards, and no door."

"If there's no door, how do we get inside?" Naruto asked. "How do we find Kakashi-sensei and Sakura?"

"Naruto, just listen." Shuta said. "We need to go up. Anyone who can get in is welcome here."

"Anyone?" He asked.

"Well, yes." Fuyuki said, "Understand, Naruto, we are a village isolated from all others. If someone travels all the way here, we let them in." He laughed, loud and joyful. "Besides, they might die if we refuse!"

"I... guess..." Naruto replied. His village would never consider such a reckless policy. Then again, they were surrounded by other villages.

He looked up and estimated their wall was about as high as the one back home. No problem. Well, maybe a problem. Naruto concentrated on his chakra. The drain stayed constant as long as he didn't use it. He hoped this could be fixed when he got inside, or… he didn't want to think about that. Fuyuki had said they needed to see the forger. He focused chakra into his feet and placed his shoe against the wall.. 'Woah,' he thought. His foot tingled as he searched for the right amount of pressure, but it wasn't there.

"Not so easy, is it?" Shuta said, "We climb with tools, not chakra. Climbing snow like that would be like trying to climb air." He pulled open Naruto's pack and removed two heavy objects. "These are climbing axes. We each have two. Well, not the erufu, but … anyway. Observe."

"Wait, how's Yugi getting up then?" Naruto asked. Shuta just looked at him with exasperation. He knew Shuta loved an opportunity to make him feel dumb, but he wished he'd give it a rest.

"Not to worry, Naruto!" Fuyuki said as he hoisted a startled Yugi onto his back one handed, "I 'got it covered' as you say."

Shuta smirked, then turned back to the wall, and wrapped the straps of the axes around each wrist. He raised both arms, plunged the tools deep into the barrier, then pulled up and sank his boots in. Naruto hadn't noticed before, but there were footholds embedded in the ice. Shuta carried himself upward, using his axes to balance and leverage his ascent. 'Sure,' Naruto thought, 'I can do that.'

"Hey wait a minute! Those were my axes!" Naruto said and shook his fist, "Get back down here!"

"You let him get to you, Naruto." Fuyuki said, "Use mine, Shuta knows I have no use for them."

Fuyuki removed two from his own pack and handed them over. Naruto grumbled. 'I don't let him get to me,' he thought. Naruto pierced the wall as Shuta had, then pulled himself up. 'This isn't so bad,' he thought as soon as he had a steady stride. Fuyuki outpaced him quickly, a speed Naruto now expected out of the large man. Naruto clamberedonto the top, then realized it was much thicker than the wall back home, and walked about three yards before he stood over the village. Small white domes littered the area below with a clear path into the mountain. An archway had been carved out of the rock, and seemed to be dully lit by torches on either side. Naruto shook off the reverie and climbed down where the others had waited.

People waved and greeted him as he passed through the hollowed out snow mounds. Naruto felt like a celebrity as he followed Shuta and Fuyuki up the footpath, so he grinned and waved back. Maybe they thought he was the Hokage. How many knew Yugi had been sent to the Hidden Leaf? He looked back, Yugi trailed behind at a distance with his head down, which reminded Naruto of the first day they had become companions. He groaned; by now Yugi should know Naruto didn't expect a servile performance. Then again… he watched the villagers drop bundles of animal skins and carved bones to jump for his attention. Naruto sobered, Yugi must have known how he would be expected to behave. He ignored their attention.

The archway was about sixteen feet high, and twenty across. Snow had been tracked into the entrance, and ahead there were tiny melted pools of clear water. They walked along a gravel path built between raised stone walkways, which were lit by iron lanterns hung across the ceiling, secured with chains. Iron railings separated them into rows. Naruto allowed his gaze to wander up. Man-made crude doorways covered only with thin looking sheets had been dug out, overhung by lanterns. 'Woah…' Up and up went more and more doorways. 'There must be enough rooms for everyone in the village.' Stone ramps zig zagged up the inner walls to meet each one, which created a spiral of lights. People poked their heads out to look at their guests to wave and cheer, which echoed off the walls, then faded at the arch. The frigid air warmed as Fuyuki led them deeper into the mountain, which diverged into two paths. They took the right one, and passed by a few more hallways lit by torches. Naruto touched the cave wall, and found it slick with a layer of thin ice. A crash pounded in his ears. Water?

"The ocean is close and beats the mountain with fury, as if offended." Fuyuki said, then smiled. "We are graced with a fishing lake and bathing water because of it, so no complaints." This seemed to prompt the tour guide hidden within, "The other tunnel leads to the mines where we gather iron, steel, and precious metals. Those rooms you saw as we entered shelter us from the elements. Many families choose to stay outdoors when possible, however. Did you notice no doors? Ah, here is our stairway to Lady Kōrikage. Her room will be at the top."

"Naruto!" A blob of pink flew down the uneven steps and tackled him into a bone crushing hug, lifting him clear off his feet. Air rushed out of his lungs as he tried to hug her back, but his arms had turned into noodles.

"H-hey Sakura a-air…" Naruto suppressed a cough. She dropped him, then punched his head. "Hey! What was that for?" He grabbed the lump and winced. It didn't hurt much, but if he brushed it off, she might hit him again.

"For making us worry!" Sakura said, "You chase after Kabuto and we don't hear from you for weeks? Anything could have happened and we wouldn't ever find out! How would you feel if it were me or Kakashi-sensei?"

"Oh man, you're right. I'm sorry, Sakura! It won't happen again!" Naruto said.

He stepped back and felt heat rush to his face. She wore a thick white fitted parka decorated with interwoven pink and purple braids around the sleeves, waist, neckline and apron. A large hood outlined in white puffy fur hung loose around her head, the inside lined with a soft-looking bubblegum pink fleece, which made her emerald eyes stand out more. She kept her leggings and accessories. Sakura seemed to notice his stare.

"Uh, well, everything's okay now, but I have a lot to tell you guys." He said before she could comment, "Where's Kakashi-sensei?"

"He's upstairs. Come on, we have a lot to tell you too." She said as she led him up the steps.

He followed after her with Shuta and Fuyuki. 'I wonder how the Kōrikage is doing.' Naruto got partway up the stairs and felt a strong tug on his wrist. He hadn't felt that since… he stopped and turned around. Yugi was gone. 'What the-?' Naruto thought. His heart beat faster; he swallowed hard and walked back down.

"Yugi?" He said. No reply. "Yugi!" 'Dammit, he couldn't have gotten too far…' When Yugi didn't answer, Naruto started to run.

"Naruto!" Fuyuki yelled after him, but Naruto ignored it and spotted two shadows as they turned down a path they had passed over, one had spiky hair.

"Hey, get back here!" Naruto said. The shadows froze along the corridor and, to Naruto's surprise, started back toward him. A man with spruce hair that waterfalled from the top of his head to his shoulders rounded the corner and stopped in front of him with Yugi's wrist in his hand. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I apologize," He said with a flicker of annoyance, "I was taking your erufu to your room, I assumed he was no longer needed."

"Goheno nin, Naruto... I-I tried to tell him…" Yugi said. The man winced and looked over Naruto's shoulder. Naruto frowned.

"Nevermind them," Naruto said. 'Who does this guy think he is?' he thought, "Yugi stays with me, got it?"

"I apologize again," He repeated and dropped his hold on Yugi, "In the future, I will be sure to ask first."

"Yeah, yeah, you do that." Naruto replied, "Come on, Yugi." He turned around and headed back to the stairs. At the top, Kakashi-sensei poked his head out from behind the cloth.

"Sakura, did you find Naruto - oh good, hurry up." Kakashi-sensei said and drew the curtain back. Naruto took in the heavy indigo tunic outlined with brown leather fringe and fluffy black gloves his sensei sported over his jonin uniform. When Kakashi-sensei turned inside, a hood lined with white fur hung down between his shoulders. "We need to debrief."

"Alright." Naruto said.

Inside the room more lanterns hung along a hollow, rounded ceiling, and radiated warmth. Naruto ducked to avoid the low entrance. In the center of the room was a thick, furry mattress pad, on which a slender woman with olive skin, and long, jet black hair with two locks wrapped in gold rings laid, covered with thick furs. A gold diadem with an inset silver, jeweled snowflake rested across her forehead, and her chest rose and fell slowly. 'She must be the Kōrikage." Naruto thought. Sakura ran over to her and redressed a damp towel on her forehead. Kakashi-sensei gestured to a mat in the opposite corner where the others had already seated themselves in a circle. Naruto kneeled beside Kakashi-sensei with Yugi, and Sakura joined next to him.

"The Kōrikage is recovering," Sakura said. Relief flitted across the Snow ninja, "However, it's obvious someone was poisoning her. We've been trying to learn who's had consistent access, but no one seems to know. In fact, no one but me has come to tend to her."

"Master Marik should be in charge of taking care of her." Fuyuki answered.

"He abandoned us, Fuyuki, you know that." Shuta said, then glanced at Yugi. "Unless the erufu is lying."

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi-sensei asked. "We haven't seen Marik, but…"

"Yugi saw Marik in Orochimaru's hideout." Naruto said through clenched teeth. "And if he says he saw him, then he did."

"Calm down, Naruto." Kakashi-sensei said, "We were wondering what happened. No one seems to know who's in charge anymore. Though there is concern for their Kōrikage, the villagers don't seem bothered about Marik being gone."

"Kakashi, our people may have lived together for generations now, but once we were lone groups who traveled with only our clans." Fuyuki said, "Even without a clear leader, we carry on. Though, if this continues, I fear we will disband."

"Certainly the council has stepped in." Shuta said. "My parents would see to it Lady Yukine was looked after."

"Well, I don't know about that, but anyone closest to her before she got sick are suspects." Sakura answered. "This is clearly stinic poisoning, a common mineral. All of her clothes and bedding were contaminated. If we hadn't interfered, she would be dead. I'm amazed she's even alive right now, to be honest. Whoever did this didn't know anything about handling poison; it's very likely they're sick too, or dead."

"Well, that rules out Marik." Naruto said. "He probably couldn't travel that much if he were dying." He paused and a shiver ran up his spine. "Isn't it kinda weird we're talking in front of the Kōrikage like this? I know she can't hear us, but-"

"Not to worry, Naruto." Fuyuki said, "She will not be offended. This is preferable, trust me."

"Th-there is one person." Yugi said. "One who would see Lady Kōrikage every day." Naruto didn't miss the pained expression.

"Who?" Kakashi-sensei asked. "We haven't seen anyone."

"Ah," Fuyuki said, "Yes, it could be. Tell them Yugi."

"My Gwanur," Yugi said, then turned to Naruto, "Grandpa takes care of our Kōrikage, as her erufu. He is kind and full of love. It would kill him to do this." Shuta snorted and Naruto glared at him.

The curtain over the door was pushed open, and drew Naruto's attention. A short, young woman with long blond hair and green eyes walked in with a tray of drinks and food. She wore a simple tan and white tunic over bronze pants and leather moccasins. Naruto took one of the tin cups she passed around, sipped at the dark liquid, and grimaced. It reminded him of a cross between raw fish and duck liver if they had been left to rot. A tray of dried strips of meat was placed in the center of the circle. Naruto's stomach growled, but he resisted and decided to watch Sakura's reaction first. She didn't bat an eye and chewed a rough, thick slice, so he dug in. He ripped at the dark meat with his teeth. It was tough, but not unbearable, and very salty. 'Oh right,' he thought, and handed a few strips to Yugi.

"Thank you, Rebecca." Sakura said. "Need a hand with anything?" Rebecca flinched and froze.

"U-um, I-I… w-well-" Rebecca stammered. Yugi came to her rescue.

"N-Naruto?" Yugi asked. "Can I help Rebecca?"

"Huh? Yeah, of course you can." Naruto said. "You're coming back here though, right?"

"If you wish, Naruto." Yugi replied as he stood.

"Hang on," Shuta said, "We need to find Solomon, and Yugi needs to be restricted from finding him first. His interference could cause problems."

"That's ridiculous!" Naruto said, "Stop acting like such a jerk!"

"Actually Naruto, I hate to say it, but he's right." Kakashi-sensei said. Naruto felt offended. "What do you suggest?"

"Simple. Either he stays here, or you order him to stay away from Solomon." Shuta said.

"You seek Solomon?" Rebecca asked Naruto. Her voice was young and light.

"Yeah, do you know where he is?" Naruto said. "We just wanna talk to him."

"Solomon… " She choked on the word as a sob seemed to rip out of her. "Is no longer of this realm. Yugi, he passed only days after your journey began. It was sudden. He lay beside Lady Yukine's bed and held her hand."

Naruto saw Yugi buckle and jumped up to steady him. He knew Yugi's parents were gone and his grandfather was his only remaining relative. He tightened his grip and Yugi sobbed into his shirt. 'I'd bet anything Marik is still behind this. Or Orochimaru. They probably ordered him to do it.' He thought. 'But why? Why poison the Kōrikage, then not stick around to run the place?'

"I'm so sorry Yugi." Sakura said, "I don't want to be insensitive, but… where was he laid to rest? With Yugi's permission, I can check if he has any traces of poison on him."

"It may be impossible," Fuyuki said, "We cannot bury our dead as you do, so they are laid on the tundra or into the sea. In either case, the body will likely be long gone."

Silence fell over the troup, punctuated only by Yugi's soft weeping. Naruto's heart was gripped with desolation. He had never known Yugi's grandfather, but he felt the loss nonetheless, in a way he couldn't explain.

"Naruto?" Yugi asked as he dried his eyes on his sleeve, "May I help Rebecca still?"

"Huh? Oh uh, yeah, of course you can." Naruto said. "What are you guys gonna do anyway?"

"The hunters have returned, and we must prepare the meat." Rebecca said. "May we be dismissed?"

"Uh, yeah." Naruto said. Yugi bowed, then they both left. 'What is this weird feeling…?'

"Shizue will be among them," Shuta said and stood. "She needs to be updated, though I suppose our mission is over now." He nodded to Fuyuki and left.

"Sakura, how long until our Kōrikage awakens?" Fuyuki asked.

"She's woken up a few times already, but only for a couple of minutes and she's not at all coherent. It's hard to say, honestly, without knowing how much poison she was exposed to and for how long. I'm an optimist though, so I'll say give her a few more days and she might be able to talk some." Sakura said, "I could use some help and I have a list of supplies I need. Can you arrange it?" Fuyuki nodded.

"In the meantime, I think I'll show Naruto our room." Kakashi-sensei said, "Wouldn't want him getting lost around here."

"Alright," Fuyuki said. "You may want to take him to the forger as well, Kakashi. He may look fine, but his chakra has been draining for a long time."

Naruto followed Kakashi-sensei out of the room and back down the stairs. They wandered past the hallway back to the fork and turned down the other way. The lights ended, leaving the walkway in darkness, and warmth radiated from up ahead. Loud clicks and clunks, the sound of metal hitting rock, and murmurs of low conversation reverberated the tunnel. The floor beneath their feet slanted downward, and Naruto took shorter steps to avoid a slide. A persistent tug asked him to go back, but he ignored it.

"Where are we going, sensei?" Naruto asked. "Our room isn't really down here, is it?"

"No, it's back there. I wanted to talk to you, Naruto. We won't be overheard near the mines, so we may as well see the forger first." Kakashi-sensei said. Naruto could follow the logic. It was just too noisy.

"Alright." Naruto replied.

"Naruto… we're probably going to be stuck here for a little while, at least until their Kōrikage wakes up." Kakashi-sensei started, "I think it's time to continue your training, and Yugi's."

"You want to train Yugi?" Naruto yelled. "I don't know about that, Sensei. He's not much of a fighter."

"No, I want you to train him." Kakashi-sensei said. He leaned over to be heard, "His health seems to have improved enough, and being a teacher could be good for you, Naruto."

"I'm still not so sure it's a good idea. Where are we supposed to go? I haven't exactly seen any training grounds around here." Naruto said with arms crossed over his chest.

"Outside, obviously." Kakashi-sensei said. Naruto could tell a grin had stretched out under his mask. "Think of it as endurance building." Naruto grumbled. This wasn't what he had in mind at all.

The tunnel opened up and Naruto knew they were in the center of the mountain. A pathway had been carved around an enormous ravine lined with thin stone bridges. People filled a network of caves which splintered from the center, like veins from the heart. They swung picks and hammers to chip away at the cool rock, and dropped bits of ore into large wooden bins on wheels to be carted away. Naruto jumped when Kakashi-sensei poked him on the cheek.

"Yes, it's very impressive. Come on," Kakashi-sensei said into his ear, "The forger is at the bottom."

Naruto followed Kakashi-sensei down a slope covered with rock dust and pebbles. They were forced to walk single file. He couldn't help himself: Naruto looked down. The ravine contained a thin stripe of water down the center. Men and women gathered on both sides to clear away excess dust from their finds. This time, no one paid them any attention. Soon the steep decline transformed into crude, rough stairs. Naruto's feet were too long for the steps, and each drop down shook his knees. They were uncomfortably far apart, and forced Naruto to watch his feet. He looked at his sensei and suppressed a giggle.

"Havin' some trouble over there, sensei?" Naruto asked. Kakashi-sensei had longer legs, but stumbled awkwardly along just the same.

"Nevermind that," Kakashi-sensei, "These stairs are just different from what I'm used to, that's all."

They reached the bottom and walked along the wall behind people at the creek. Naruto couldn't help but stare at the activity around him. Everyone was dressed in animal skins and wore leather gloves and boots. The air was more humid and tepid than the rest of the mountain had been. Naruto took off the thick gray coat and draped it across his shoulders like a cape. 'Kakashi-sensei has got to be sweating in that thing,' he thought. 'I'm roasting just thinking about it.' At the end of the river there was a large doorway filled with an orange glow. Heat waves blurred the space around the entrance and two carts full of assorted clumps of metal had been shoved against the wall just outside the door.

If he thought it was hot before, inside this room was boiling. Naruto tugged off his orange jacket and tied it around his waist. Fire burned in an elevated stone pit against the far wall. Beside it, a heavy looking grate covered what looked like a massive inset iron oven filled with lit coals. Metal hammers and tongs of different sizes, baskets of screws, knives, pliers, and other tools Naruto didn't recognize hung from the walls on hooks and in leather pouches. A station of pots and clamps rested along the wall to their left behind a large anvil sitting on a stone slab. Another bench with two wooden stools under it sat in the corner to their right, covered with unfinished work.

"Oh," A woman walked in from a covered doorway Naruto hadn't noticed in the corner. "Merry meet, strangers."

Despite the heat, a warmth fluttered across Naruto's face. She was about Sakura's height, and had ashy blond hair which fell over her shoulders to her waist in large, wavy curls. She wore a white leather fitted tunic with exposed shoulders over black leggings and boots.

"Is someone there, Haruhi?" Another woman stepped into the room. She had short, auburn hair and clear blue eyes. She was a few inches taller, and wore the same outfit as Haruhi.

"Uh, hi." Kakashi-sensei said as they hovered in the doorway. "I'm Kakashi Hatake and this is Naruto. We're looking for the forger."

"Ah, nathlo!" Haruhi said, "I am the forger." She took a deep bow, "Haruhi and my assistant Téa at your service, gentlemen. How may we help?"

"It's this bracelet." Naruto said and stuck his hand out toward her. "It's sucking my chakra away. Can you get it off, or fix it, or something?"

"Holy rotten fishpaste, how did you manage this?" Haruhi took his wrist in both her hands, "How long has it been this way?"

"Uh, I donno, a few weeks?" Naruto replied.

"Weeks! Yet here you walk!" She leaned in and stared straight into Naruto's eyes. Naruto noticed flecks of green in her blue ones. He leaned back, but she held tight to his arm. Sweat dripped down his face, "Are you human? Deceive me and your hide will join the balefire, ñgothō."

"Easy, Haruhi was it?" Kakashi-sensei put up his hands, "Of course we're both human, don't you worry. Naruto here just has an insane chakra reserve, that's all. Lucky he does, right?" He chuckled, but Naruto could tell it was fake. His sensei could charm the stripes off a tiger. "Fuyuki sent us down here believing you could fix this. You can, can't you?"

"Fuyuki?" Haruhi let go, stepped back, and flushed. Naruto let himself relax. "Of course we can."

"We need the other bracelet, though. Do you have it?" Téa asked. Naruto had forgotten she was there.

"Yeah, well, we do, but it's kinda on someone." Naruto replied. A twitch ran through his wrist. 'As if I could forget…' he thought.

"Well, we have much work," Haruhi said, "So please send for them and return. I will help you then. Merry met." She turned away and retreated into the other room. The linen curtain billowed behind her as if a puff of wind went by.

"Please forgive her." Téa said, "She has been under extra stress lately, but she is the best forger we have. If your problem can be solved, it will be."

"Uh, no problem." Naruto said, "Hey what was that she called me?"

"Oh, ñgothō. It means foe or enemy." Téa replied, "Worry not, she only despises liars, not erufu. If you are who you say, you are safe from her wrath."

"G-goheno nin, Naruto." A small voice made Naruto jump. Yugi had walked in behind them with a tray. "Master Fuyuki sent me with meat."

"Great! I'm starving!" Naruto said and reached for the platter, then hesitated. A slab of bloody meat rested beside a small knife. "Uh, what is it?"

"This is fresh seal meat." Yugi said. "I can cook it, if you wish, Naruto. It is not typical here, but I understand your preference."

"Uh…" Naruto felt his eye twinge. He didn't want to be rude, but… "Help me out here, sensei."

"Not to worry," Téa said. She called out behind her for Haruhi, "Yugi, you can bring that over to the workbench and cut our portions."

"Well, Yugi's got the other bracelet, so I guess we can get started now." Naruto said.

"Yugi does?" Téa said. "Oh, wait, then you must be…"

"You two are still here? Have you found the other piece?" Haruhi said, then saw Yugi. She turned to the bench, picked up a chunk of meat, and held it up as if to make a toast. "Ah, Yugi, my stomach thanks you. Often we are forgotten down here, but never by you." She turned to Naruto and Kakashi-sensei, "You may as well eat too, friends, this is a bounty."

"Haruhi, Yugi has the other bracelet." Téa said.

"Does he? Ah, how fortunate you are to have him." Haruhi replied, "You must be from the Hidden Leaf village then. Of course, on your head I see the symbol. How heedless am I? Food first, then we work."

Haruhi led them into the second room. Another workbench was on the far wall, and two large cauldrons of water sat beside it. On the floor in the corner, a wooden box displayed two rows of greens under a lamp, which flickered and buzzed. In the center of the room, a smaller pot-sized cauldron hovered over a lit fireplace. Iron spoons, pokers and ladles hung on both sides. On a shelf over the fireplace were a set of dingy tableware. A small wooden table with four chairs rested nearby. Naruto watched as Téa stirred the pot, spooned the liquid into the two cups, and brought them over. This room had a comfortable feel to it Naruto found unfamiliar, like a mother's hug, he imagined. He settled across from Kakashi-sensei with Yugi at his feet, as usual. Naruto withheld a sigh. There weren't enough chairs, but still...

"Téa and I will share a cup, you two get the other. Drink up, lads." Haruhi said.

Naruto snatched the cup in front of Kakashi-sensei and sipped, then returned it. The warm liquid burned as it slid down his throat and pooled in his belly. He resisted the urge to cough, 'what the heck is that stuff?' he thought. The warmth spread across his face and he suppressed a hiccup. Kakashi-sensei took a gulp and smirked at him when he set the cup back down, mask firmly in place. 'Okay, no more of that…'

"So I must know, what have you done to my masterpiece?" Haruhi said.

"Wait, I thought they were created by Seto Kaiba," Kakashi-sensei replied, "Or have we been misinformed?"

"That arrogant young stoat," She ripped into a chunk of flesh and gulped down a slug of her drink, "He is a crafty little fox, and he improved on the old design. I, however, bring it to life. Forging the erufu bands is delicate work, not fit for the unskilled hands of a child, as my apprentice knows."

"Kaiba was never one with a delicate touch," Téa laughed, then swallowed a bite of meat. "Did you see him? He ran off with those two boys a while back. He may be rough, but he cares about them."

"Indeed." Haruhi replied. She turned to Naruto and he felt the need to shrink. What was wrong with him? It wasn't like grandma Tsunade. This woman made him feel exposed somehow. "Kaiba understands life and made a choice. What of you, Naruto? I sense your inner self has conflict. Many come to me, I see each one. You, Kakashi Hatake, are such a kind soul, brokenhearted and haunted, but so kind. Naruto, you are almost like two people twisted together. Tell me, who are you?"

"What? How can you know about that?" Naruto said. Sweat dripped down his forehead, but the heat had nothing to do with it. His sensei's lazy eye darkened, hand gripped around the cup. He wasn't going to be any help, "W-what exactly are you asking me?"

"Are you tight in the forehead?" Haruhi said and stood up then slammed her fist on the table, "I want to help you, Naruto. Nothing is right here anymore! The rede has been forsaken, Marik has vanished, erufu are treated like old deer hide, and our people care not!"

"Haruhi!" Téa stood and placed her hands on her shoulders, then looked at Naruto, "We want to know if you can be trusted. Haruhi sees inside people, what is inside you must be… confusing."

"N-Naruto saved my life." Yugi said from the floor. Naruto jumped. It was rare for Yugi to speak, let alone in front of others. "He has…"

"How? Why?" Haruhi asked as she sat back down. Naruto grimaced. He really didn't want to talk about this. He didn't want to feel angry again.

"Those ninja of yours were going to kill him." Naruto said. He gnashed his teeth and clenched his fists. Yugi stood and lay his hand over his.

"What?" Téa said, "No, this makes no sense. Yugi was sent to the Hokage of the Leaf. Is that not you, Naruto?"

"Uh, no. Not yet anyway." Naruto said. "Grandma Tsunade refused your so called 'gift.'"

"Grandma? A woman? You deceiver!" Haruhi said, "Your Hokage is a man. He must be." She shook her head as if to send away her thought, "No, this is…"

"Haruhi," Yugi said, "The Hokage is Lady Tsunade."

"I see." She said, "This is so much worse than I thought."

"What are you not telling us?" Kakashi-sensei said. She sighed, pushed away her plate, then dropped her head into her hands.

"Okay, fine! Oh, Cerridwen, I hope this is the right thing to do." Haruhi straightened her spine and addressed Naruto. "I will trust you, dyad man. At least one of you. You have Yugi and Kakashi by your side, lean on them." Another sigh spilled out of her, "Please do not take this knowledge and run. We need help, though you have done so much, I must ask for more."

"What are we talking about here?" Kakashi-sensei asked. Naruto wondered the same thing.

"Oh Cerridwen," Haruhi said again in agony, "Our world has been breached, the gods are distressed, I feel it. We thought Marik and his tribe were only unsettled and offered them refuge, I think. Argh, my mind is so cloudy! He has powers over memory and thought and we are all affected. Not everything we believe is true and Ishizu knows this, she has the power of Sight. Her visions for the future gave us all hope, and we put our faith in her."

"Wait, who's Ishizu?" Naruto asked.

"Ishizu is Yukine. She was given a native name when we made her Kōrikage." Téa said.

"Nevermind! The point is our village cannot trust our memories!" Haruhi said, "When Ishizu began having visions of the past, she confided in me. 'Haruhi, these visions show a past I have no memory of. My brother did something terrible, I fear we are intruders here.' Then she fell into a coma and Yugi was sent away with Fuyuki. You may not know this, but seeking a healer was a secret mission. Marik's true goal was sending Yugi to the Hidden Leaf, to the Hokage, a man known as Lord Orochimaru."

"What?" Naruto screeched, impressed with his own pitch. Yugi winced next to him. "No way Orochimaru would ever be Hokage!"

"Haruhi," Kakashi-sensei said slowly, "Orochimaru is a wanted criminal in the Leaf. Are you sure about this?"

"Yes! Yes!" Haruhi said, "We thought Orochimaru was a friend of our village, though perhaps this was another lie… Marik spoke with Odion in secret. I watched him very closely for years, with Téa's help. He has an evil in him, something dark and twisted," A tremor ran through her and she drew her arms in, "I fear he may have known; he has many allies here. Like a parasite, he has infected our village with his charm, and we trust him. Ishizu, his own sister…"

"Remember, Sakura said she lives on," Téa said, "Ishizu will awaken soon."

"Indeed, Téa, though I fear sleep keeps her safe. Marik will silence her to keep her from prying into the past." Haruhi said, then turned to Kakashi and Naruto, "I know Marik seeks an ancient source of power and he has a fierce tevë- hatred for Yugi."

"Wait, he hates Yugi? How does he fit into all this?" Kakashi-sensei asked.

"Oh, the erufu are few, but Marik was especially cruel to Yugi, like only man can be." Haruhi said, "This treatment has traveled to those loyal to Marik, but it began with him. Hatred spawns from fear, so Yugi must be a threat to him somehow." She stood up again, "Now, we must get to work on those bands. You can question me further, but we must get started."

Naruto tried to absorb everything he was told. The idea of Orochimaru being Hokage was enough to short circuit his brain. He shook himself. 'How could Yugi possibly be a threat to anyone? Why are Marik and Orochimaru working together? What do they plan to do with the Wani? Either way, Kakashi-sensei is probably right, it's time to get back to training.' Haruhi slipped on a pair of leather gloves and asked them to join her in the work room. Naruto stood beside Yugi across from Haruhi and Téa around a workbench they had cleared off.

"Both of you, put your hands on the table." She said, "Téa, standby." Téa scribbled on a bit of paper as Haruhi mumbled to herself as she bent over Naruto's bracelet, then Yugi's. "... binding seems intact… chakra is leaking… Naruto, take yours off."

"Don't you think I've tried that already!" Naruto said, "I can't."

"Remove it. Surely you can, as Yugi should be wearing them both."

"Uh, well, I wasn't the one who took it off him. Yugi was kinda kidnapped for a while, and I used this thing to track him down. Come to think of it, why didn't Kabuto take Yugi's ring off later?"

"Not just anyone can do that," Téa said, "And you have to be nearby for it to work."

"Naruto," Haruhi sighed, "Your twin has its own chakra, does it not?"

"Uh, yeah, but I only use my own chakra." Naruto replied.

"Hmm, how certain are you, dyad?" Haruhi said. Naruto stepped back and grimaced.

"I mean… pretty certain?" He said, "Okay, it's come out a few times, but like, it's almost always my chakra."

"Indeed." She said, "It appears your two chakras are in this bracelet together. Use your chakra in tandem with your twin and pull his energy out. I can act as a guide, but you must release it."

Kakashi-sensei tensed beside him. Naruto focused inward and felt around for his chakra. He knew how and where to access the nine-tail's energy, but it was like an alcoholic being given a drink, it was hard to stop once it started. Every time it took tremendous will power and restraint to shut it down. It was lucky he didn't lack fortitude, but… will power is still finite, no matter how much inner strength he had. He took a deep breath and sought the ball of raw, angry chakra pooled in his belly, then reached out to it. He only needed a little… Naruto grit his teeth and pulled.

"Enclosing technique: Open." Haruhi said.

Symbols appeared along the set of metal bands. A seal jutsu. Red tinted Naruto's vision and his muscles constricted. His teeth felt longer and he thirsted for chaos. 'Destroy... hunt them.. kill them… kill... free me, free me!…' The thought pounded in his skull in a dark voice. Pain shot up his back, and he attempted to cork the bottle. His own chakra fought to regain control and pulsed. It was low, lower than he had realized. Naruto pushed back harder and felt Yugi take his hand, a small presence to ground him. Kakashi-sensei seemed to catch on and put a hand on his shoulder. The anger was gone, and his twin chakra recaptured.

"Woah," Haruhi said, "Your twin is intense."

"You're tellin' me." Naruto replied as he caught his breath. He needed a nap. She held his bracelet up to him and grinned. "Alright! Glad that's over."

"Not so," Haruhi said, "We opened the ring, but still your chakra lives within. At least it no longer steals from you."

"Agh, after all that…" Naruto said. "Now what?"

"Well, what do you want?" Téa said, "You said this was a useful tool in locating your erufu when he went missing. We never thought of this purpose and may consider it in future designs. Do you want this returned to him? Or would you prefer to keep it as a tracker without the power leak?"

"Of course a tracker was never considered! The erufu are meant to weaken with distance." Haruhi said with folded arms. Her statement dripped with sarcasm and was said through clenched teeth. Naruto realized her pride in her work didn't agree with the work itself.

"I want to get rid of them. Yugi is my friend, not a pet." Naruto said.

"Indeed." Haruhi said. "As I thought, tight in the forehead."

"What's that supposed to mean!" Naruto said, "This whole thing is messed up anyway, just take his off too."

"Do I look like a master of seals to you?" Haruhi said, "I make the metal, imbue it with the necessary properties, but nothing more. Orochimaru created the sealing jutsu and the contract. The previous version was by the Kaiba clan. You toss away the rings? Fine! The contract lives on, and you gain nothing."

"So what you're saying is, Naruto and Yugi are bound by a contract jutsu?" Kakashi-sensei asked.

"Yes," Haruhi said, "Only a master of seals, or Orochimaru himself, can truly release the contract. We have no such person. There are two known ways of breaking it: death or transfer. Fuyuki must have told you this."

"I guess he did…" Naruto said, "But come on! It's not like I had any choice!"

"It no longer matters." Téa said, "Please Naruto, make your decision."

Naruto snatched the ring from Haruhi and put it back on. If Yugi was going to be stuck with it, then so was he. He watched as it snaked around his wrist, shrank down to fit, and he thought of Orochimaru. He glared at it. 'I will find a master of seals,' Naruto swore to himself.

"Take care not to give it any power from your twin." Haruhi said. "Or your own. What you have is sufficient."

"Thanks, Haruhi." Naruto said. Despite the results, she did help him. She and Téa gave him a little bow.

"Return any time, and please, do what you can." Téa said.

"We will." Naruto said, then left. Yugi and Kakashi-sensei waved and together they headed back to their room. Naruto knew they needed a plan.


	11. Chapter 11 Whiteout

Chapter 10

Whiteout

This was getting ridiculous. Naruto took a deep breath and leaned against the cold wall as Yugi struggled back to his feet. Kakashi-sensei sat in the corner on a thick, deer hide cushion under a buzzing, uncovered bulb and read his book, unphased. Opposite of him were two thin mattresses and blankets Naruto had spread out around the floor to act as padding for their training. Training that wasn't going well.

"R-ready." Yugi said in front of him. He flinched when Naruto raised his hands. Yeah, definitely ready.

"Remember Yugi, the idea is to roll and bounce to your feet, fast. Try to relax before you hit the ground." Kakashi-sensei said without looking up, "If you can do that, you might live." Yugi paled. They'd been at this for an hour already and Yugi hadn't improved at all.

"One more, then we're done." Naruto said.

Naruto didn't like this one bit. It was unsettling hurting someone so much smaller than him, even for training. Usually in a fight, he was the smaller one. Naruto grabbed Yugi and tossed him onto the blankets, then winced. Well… he got the roll part down, at least.

"Alright, I'm done with this." Naruto said, "It's not working anyway."

"Goheno-" Yugi said as he dragged himself up.

"None of that, Yugi. We're still going to train." Naruto said. "Come on, Kakashi-sensei, you're a teacher, don't you have anything better we can do?"

"I'm a Jonin, Naruto. I only teach students who've already graduated from the academy," Kakashi-sensei shrugged, "And Team 7 was my first group."

"Ugh, you're no help." Naruto said, then took a pose. "Alright, stand here and try to follow me. I'll go slow."

Naruto fell into an easy stance, making practice strikes in the air. He didn't think this wouldn't help either, but he needed to do something while they decided how to move forward. It was clear Yugi didn't like fighting and was only going along with this because Naruto told him to. Kakashi-sensei insisted it was important. Naruto didn't disagree, but…

"Hey sensei, what do you think it all means?" Naruto asked, "I mean, what's our next move?"

"From what you told me, Orochimaru is doing experiments on the Wani to control them. What they plan to do with that is unclear, but it's somehow connected with Marik and his manipulation of this village and its memories. Then there's Yugi." Kakashi-sensei said, then sighed as he watched Yugi flail beside his student.

"G-goheno nin," Yugi said. Naruto gave up.

"So what's Marik worried about you for?" Naruto asked him, "No offense, but you're not much of a threat."

"I don't know, Naruto." Yugi said, "M-Master Marik never seemed to have any fear."

"Why don't you start by telling us more about him?" Kakashi-sensei said, "How often were you around him?"

"... I stayed in a room near his." Yugi said, catching his breath, "And I served him directly every day."

"You must have overheard a lot of conversations." Kakashi-sensei said as he put his book down. Naruto knew his sensei was onto something. "Did he talk much?"

"He talked to Master Odeon often," Yugi said, "but I didn't understand anything they said. M-Master Marik talked to himself a lot too, I think. He called me the 'vessel,' and often ranted about a pharaoh that must have been an enemy some time ago."

"Who's this pharoah guy?" Naruto asked. "A friend of yours?"

"I'm not sure, but Master Marik talked about him a lot." Yugi said, "Something like, 'he gets the afterlife, and I get you.' He was secretive, but I think I know how he might have changed people's memories. He has an object with him he calls the Millenium Rod. Lady Ishizu has something like it, she says it grants her visions."

"So maybe if hers has powers, so does his." Naruto said. Yugi nodded.

"If he has an object that can manipulate memories, we'll have to be very careful." Kakashi-sensei said, "I wonder how such a thing would measure up to my sharingan…"

"That still doesn't explain why Marik would fear Yugi." Naruto said.

"Maybe he doesn't." Kakashi-sensei said, "Haruhi was speculating. Although, Yugi can use genjutsu and didn't know it. There may be other things he can do."

"I guess, but how do we figure it out?" Naruto said, "Yugi, you got any other hidden talents we don't know about?"

"Uh, I-I'm not sure, N-Naruto." Yugi said. "I only ever did what Marik told me to do."

"Okay… Then what kinds of things did you do?" Naruto said.

"Um, well, I would bring him meals, and dress him, clean, entertain… much of the time I was his shadow. Often he would shout at me, and I would have to repeat it, or he would train me." Yugi said.

"Oh man, okay. Well, how did you train?" Naruto asked, "What did he teach you?"

"Master Marik taught things like discipline, obedience, and manners." Yugi said, "He would send me away to learn other skills. He hated how useless I am."

"You're not useless." Naruto said, "Ugh, nevermind, we're not getting anywhere. Come on, I know you can fight. You stole a knife from Kakashi-sensei's clone, remember?"

"Master Kakashi ordered me to." Yugi replied.

"Right." Kakashi-sensei said, "Well, you need to learn to do that without orders. You want to be useful right? You can start by protecting yourself so Naruto doesn't have to."

"Yes, master Kakashi." Yugi said. This time the wobble was in his voice.

"Hang on, you fought Kabuto at the lake." Naruto said, "No one ordered you then."

"W-well, you told me to stay with you," Yugi said. "I … took it as an order."

"Of course you did." Naruto sighed.

Naruto shook his head. There had to be something they could do. Each time Yugi had been compromised, it was Kabuto's doing. What had happened? In every instance, Kabuto grabbed Yugi, or pinned him down...

"I got it," Naruto said, "I'll teach you to get out of holds. That way, if someone grabs you, you can escape." It wasn't perfect, but it was something. "Alright, obviously the first thing you want to do is, avoid being grabbed in the first place. So I guess we'll start there."

Naruto spent another hour chasing Yugi around the small guest room teaching him escape techniques to remove himself from an opponent's grip. What Yugi didn't have in size or strength, he made up for in speed. He wasn't as fast as trained ninja, but he was faster than Naruto had expected. As he released Yugi from a headlock, a deep cackle interrupted them from the doorway. A man leaned against the uncovered frame, and stared in at them with dark cocoa eyes. Long white hair floated in layers down past his shoulders, thick tufts framing his pale face.

"That's never going to work." The man said, "You may as well try teaching that to a kitten, at least it has claws." Naruto had never heard this accent before and the only word that really came to mind was posh.

"And who might you be?" Kakashi-sensei asked. The man smiled, a wide toothy grin that didn't match his soft eyes.

"We're known as Kaitō Bakura." He tugged at the soft white parka and folded his arms, "Kakashi and Naruto, where is Sakura we wonder? Tending to Ishizu no doubt. Such a nice young girl. Very brazen."

"Have you been following us or somethin'?" Naruto asked. "What do you want?"

"Ah, what have we done to receive such a look, Yugi? We're truly hurt." Bakura said. He took a few steps into the room. Naruto stepped forward. He didn't like this guy one bit. "You should be nicer, we're here to help you."

"How?" Kakashi-sensei asked.

"Yugi, how have you been? We hope your new master is nicer than your last one." Bakura said. Naruto twitched.

"Sensei, this guy might be missing a few kunai, if you know what I mean." Naruto said.

"Naruto is very nice." Yugi said, "Please, Bakura, how can you help us?"

Bakura seemed to soften, eyes appearing larger and hair deflating. He paced around the room. Naruto watched him closely, one hand near his weapon pouch.

"Marik will come for you, Yugi. His minions have you surrounded." Bakura replied finally, "He needs you still, as Orochimaru needs Naruto. They have plans for the both of you, they do."

"You haven't told us anything we didn't already know," Kakashi-sensei said, "What are these plans?"

"Ah, well, we could tell you that, couldn't we?" Bakura took a few more steps forward toward Naruto, "But Marik is a dear friend, should we betray him? Quite a predicament, indeed. Perhaps we can do him a favor and take you both in."

"Try it." Naruto said as he lowered his stance.

"But then again, Marik did leave us here to rot..." Bakura said, "What do you think, Yugi? We're friends too, after all. Ah! We can tell Naruto here about your training. He seems to think you can't defend yourself. It was our job to provide those skills, you see. Marik thought it was worthless, but we knew better, didn't we?" He shrugged, "You want to know what Marik wants with you?"

"Yes, please Bakura," Yugi said.

Naruto felt Yugi walk up beside him as he spoke. Kakashi-sensei stayed in the corner, arms folded, but Naruto knew his muscles were coiled up tight. He watched Bakura. A faint glow appeared under the soft white tunic over his chest. Naruto found himself mesmerized. Gold appeared to melt through the fabric and rest on top, then the glow faded. In its place, a large hoop with a triangle fitted in the center seemed to stare at him. Five gold spikes dangled from the center down, evenly spaced. Two rose from Bakura's chest and pointed at Naruto. Or rather, his pants.

"What is that?" Naruto said, wavering. He hated spooky things.

"Oh my, it seems our Ring has taken an interest in your pocket."

"My pocket?" Naruto said. He reached in and pulled out a card and a small bit of metal. "Oh yeah, I found these in Orochimaru's hideout. I can't believe I forgot." He held the card out to Yugi, "This is for you."

"Thank you, Naruto." Yugi took the card and stared at it, "Um, w-what does it say?"

"Oh right, sorry. It says Kuriboh there at the top, 300 attack and 200 defense. Then at the bottom it says Effect type trigger: this card explodes when attacked or touched by an opponent's monster." Naruto said, "It must be for some kind of game. Anyway, it sorta reminded me of you."

"Were there more of these cards, Naruto?" Bakura said, "How many? Please, it's important."

"Uh, I don't know. There were a few boxes, but most of 'em were trashed." Naruto said. "They were in Orochimaru's hideout."

"Tch, Marik, you fool." Bakura said, "He's been keeping secrets from us." He seemed to wrestle with himself for a moment, "Alright, for that information, we'll give you something useful. Find the Millennium Puzzle and put it together, and stop this training nonsense."

"The Millennium Puzzle?" Naruto asked. "Wha- "

"Kakashi-sensei! Naruto!" Sakura's voice echoed into the room as fast, heavy footfalls approached. She peered in from the doorway. "It's the Kōrikage, she's awake, come quickly!"

She darted away and Naruto chased after her, brushing past Bakura, around the corner and up the stairway. Hopefully this was good news, but a pit of dread formed into a ball in his gut. Good news taunted them, then pulled away. He didn't trust it. Inside the room, Ishizu sat up in her bed. Her blue-gray gaze fell on him, tranquill and glossy, but troubled. Kakashi-sensei and Yugi fell in behind him.

"Hello, Naruto. I am Ishizu Ishtar, the Kōrikage of the Village Hidden in the Snow." She said; her voice was airy, like wooden chimes in a gentle spring breeze, and spoke with a soft, unplaceable accent. Nothing like the other snow ninja. "I believe you know me as Yukine, a name given to me by the people of this land. I thank you and your village for saving my life. However, there is a more pressing matter we must discuss."

"Does it have to do with that guy Marik?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto… yes, this is about my brother." Her gaze fell. "Please listen carefully, all of you." Ishizu moaned in pain, clutched her head, and froze, eyes wide.

"Lady Ishtar!" Sakura dashed over and drew her green chakra to her hands, "Are you alright? Did you have another vision?" For a moment, Ishizu didn't respond and stared down at her lap.

"N-no," Ishizu raised her hand, as if to grasp an invisible object. Naruto reached out on instinct and took her hand. Everything went black.

Naruto floated in darkness, his body felt rigid and cold, as if an invisible ice hand squeezed him. He opened his eyes and plummeted, leaving the dark abyss behind. His scream lost itself in the wind as the Hidden Leaf village appeared below. 'What the?' He thought, 'How did I end up back here?' His descent slowed until he hovered over his homeland, high above the buildings, backed by a solar eclipse in the sky. A ball of fire shot over the village's wall from behind him, soared through the air, and obliterated half the shopping district. Naruto's chest seized. Villagers scrambled and screamed as more buildings erupted below. At the village's defense perimeter, Wani climbed over on all fours, like waves breaking on the beach. He flailed against whatever kept him suspended until his feet hit the ground in the town square. A woman and two children ran right through him. 'What's going on? Am I a ghost?' Panic gripped him, 'What is happening?' He spotted his old teacher running toward him, ushering a group of children toward the escape tunnels in the Hokage Monument, a Wani at their heels.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled. He was ignored.

"You won't get past me!" Iruka shouted.

Iruka-sensei turned his back to Naruto, and stood his ground as more villagers ran by him, and faced down a Wani. Naruto charged forward as teeth chomped down, but he passed right through Iruka and landed hard on his chest. 'No! This isn't happening!' He stood to find a smear of blood where his sensei had been. Naruto scrambled out of the road, searching the rooftops. 'Maybe Iruka-sensei got away.' His heart didn't believe him. He felt so helpless. What was he doing here? Why was he forced to watch this? The Wani roared and charged, three more followed and tore up the street. A deep, guttural cackle pierced the din from all directions. Sand poured from the sky like rain, bouncing off the rooftops. 'Gaara?' He shook his head releasing small grains from his scalp. He covered his eyes and shielded himself from the downpour, then was enveloped in a bright golden light. When he opened them again, he was back in the room, and Ishizu's watery, fearful gaze was fixed on him.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto dropped her hand like it burned, "What did you do to me?"

"Naruto!" Sakura said, "Ishizu is still recovering, she-"

"It is alright, Sakura." Ishizu interrupted. "I will answer all of your questions, as much as I can, but there isn't much time. Right now, you must return to your home and stop my brother. You shared in my vision of the future. As we speak, Orochimaru leads an army, and he intends to wipe out all of the Land of Fire."

"Future..?" Naruto said. 'Iruka-sensei is okay…'

"How does your brother play into all this?" Kakashi-sensei asked.

"My brother is on a quest for power. He will stop at nothing to become Pharaoh." Ishizu replied. Naruto glanced down and realized she gripped her blanket in tight fists. "I believe he is responsible for our appearance in this world, and the destruction of our own."

"What are you saying?" Naruto asked, "This is your world, isn't it?"

"There isn't time to explain. Naruto, Marik is dangerous, you must not let him get what he wants. He's gaining followers already." She turned to Sakura and took both her hands in her own, "Sakura, remember everything we talked about, and return to me when you can."

"But we don't know where he is." Naruto said, "He left the hideout Yugi saw him in."

"Yes, that is true. However, without Yugi, he will fail. Eventually, he will hunt you both." Ishizu said. "Or rather, all three of you."

"Three of them?" Sakura asked.

"Marik also seeks the power of the Nine Tails." Ishizu said, "Orochimaru and my brother have an alliance now, but they will fight over that power." She swayed and fell back onto her pillow, eyes glazed over, "I apologize, that is all I can do." Her eyes closed.

"Sakura?" Naruto said.

"It's chakra exhaustion, she'll be okay. Whatever she did used up almost all of her reserves." Sakura said, "She said the necklace gave her visions, but I was monitoring her chakra flow. It was definitely a jutsu."

"Hmm, perhaps the necklace acts as a catalyst for the jutsu." Kakashi-sensei said, "It's possible. And if that's the case, perhaps Marik's object behaves the same way. He may not even realize it."

"Nevermind all that, we gotta get home!" Naruto shouted, "For all we know, the invasion already started."

"Naruto, it takes months to travel back to the Leaf from here, remember? Maybe at top speed, weeks, but that's still a long time. What exactly did you see, anyway?" Sakura asked.

"It was bad. Our village was under attack by an army of Wani and… people died." Naruto replied.

"It hasn't happened yet so there's still time to stop it, and there's no telling when it's supposed to go down. Let's get some rest and set out first thing in the morning." Kakashi-sensei said. "I'll send a message to Lady Tsunade to warn them about the attack. It should reach her before we do."

"Okay…" Naruto said.

Naruto followed Kakashi-sensei back to their room. Sakura plopped into the corner and rolled herself in many of the blankets used as a mat. Small snores followed and Kakashi-sensei put out the lights. 'She must've been exhausted,' Naruto thought, then yawned. 'I'm more tired than I thought too...' He stretched out in the middle of the floor and tugged a blanket out of the Sakura blob and covered up. Yugi laid near his feet. Naruto's eyes drooped. 'I hope everyone is okay…' A shadow loomed over him, then made itself comfortable between him and Kakashi-sensei. 'Huh?'

"Hey, who's there?" Naruto asked.

"Hope you don't mind, we decided to stick with you guys." Bakura's soft voice replied in the darkness. "We look forward to seeing your village. Anyway, see you in the morning."

He didn't have the energy to argue. 'Who invited that guy anyway?' he thought as he drifted again. Naruto opened his eyes to a blazing overhead sun and a sea of white. The white fox stood before him and gave him a look to the effect of 'about time.' They were beside the mountain, any footprints from before were gone. Naruto glowered and shivered. Despite the sun's rays beating against his back, the air was frigid. Each breath was dry and sharp and pricked at his chapped lips.

"Again?" Naruto rolled his eyes. "Now what?"

Despite himself, Naruto followed the fox into the frosted canvas. He folded his arms and tucked his icy fingers into his armpits.

"This better not take long." He complained again. The fox stopped and glared at him. With his back legs, he kicked snow up at Naruto, swished his tail, then took off at a dead run. "Wha - Hey, that's more like it!"

Naruto chased after him. The snow was frozen over and held his weight, leaving only cracked footprints in his wake. He couldn't run at top speed, but it was close enough. Wind stole his breath and ice clawed at his body, but Naruto smiled. Nothing beat a good run. The fox came into view again as he caught up. It stopped and waited.

"See, wasn't that faster?" Naruto asked. A sassy tail swish was his response. It turned its head toward the horizon and Naruto's gaze followed.

A pearl white pyramid jutted out of the ice. Naruto hadn't noticed it against the backdrop of mountains, but now it stuck out, polished and smooth. He approached the base. It must've been as large as the Hokage tower. He reached out and touched the grainy, frozen surface. Beside him, the fox pawed at his pant leg, indicated a nearby opening, and went inside. Naruto stared. His feet wouldn't budge. 'What the-?' An empty feeling grew in his stomach and took hold until a knot formed in the back of his throat. Hollow, unrelenting tears poured down his checks in great globs. He heaved and bent over, clutching his gut from the sudden assault of sobs. He scrubbed at his face with his sleeve, then opened his eyes to total darkness. Naruto was back in the guest room. Light snores and soft breathing filled the room, followed by sniffles. His face was wet.

"Yugi? Is that you?" Naruto whispered.

"G-goehno, Naruto." Yugi replied.

"What are you doing up?" Naruto asked.

"I had a dream about my grandpa." Yugi said, "It was like he was here. Sleep left after that."

"You must miss him." Naruto said. A miserable melancholy resettled in the pit of his stomach and gave way to more tears. He had never felt this way before. Grief tore at his throat, like a vicious animal going for a kill. "I think I miss him too. What was he like?"

"He was kind," Yugi said. He moved to sit beside Naruto. Together they leaned back against the wall. "He loved jokes, games, and playing pranks on me when he got the chance. We didn't get to spend a lot of time together, but he taught me a lot… I think you would've liked him."

"I think you're right." Naruto said. They sat in silence while Yugi spent his tears.

Naruto played the dream over and over again. Had all of his visions led up to this? He was meant to follow the fox, he was certain of it. But why? These… visions could be anything or from anyone. Maybe even Marik. Naruto thought back to his first encounter, in the mists. It had been triggered by the genjutsu Yugi used, hadn't it? Yugi wouldn't do this to him, not intentionally. He shook his head, as if to cast away the conflict in his thoughts. Naruto tightened his grip on the blanket. The Hidden Leaf Village would be attacked, and they were on the other side of the continent. His comrades were powerful warriors who would do anything to protect their own, but…inevitably, people would die in the fight. Like his sensei. Or those kids. If there was any chance following this fox would prevent this battle, he would do it.

A sense of urgency swept over Naruto and took any weariness he had with it. He stood, fist clenched around the blanket, and reached out to Yugi. Donning the winter gear stashed near the door, they stole into the hallway in the dark, the pathway clear of sleeping ninja. He had to go find the pyramid. The small hairs on the back of his neck alerted Naruto to the observant gaze of his sensei, whom he could not see. Only Kakashi could make him feel so scrutinized.

"We have to go," he whispered. Naruto grimaced at how unsure he sounded. Maybe Kakashi-sensei was asleep and he imagined it. Nonetheless, he spared a glance toward the hazy outline in the corner of spiked hair, then walked on, blanket still in his grip.

Naruto walked down the stone carved hallway, Yugi in his wake, and allowed himself to be guided by instinct, born from years of stealth training. Many of the lights were dimmed, or off, making the darkness appear to battle against the pale patches along the walls. Their shadows offered fleeting victory as they made their way to the intersection. He paused to look toward the path that would lead them outside, then went forward. Though their destination was beyond the ice wall of the village, they needed to pack up first. Beyond the narrow hall, they approached the mines, which felt eerie and haunted in the silence. Carts half empty lay abandoned about the area as Naruto overlooked the abyss. Movement on the staircase made him pull Yugi behind the cover of a nearby wooden cart as the outline of a weary body reached the top and paused.

"Naruto, no sense in hiding there, friend. These eyes can spot your aura anywhere, light or no light." Haruhi said.

"Haha, really? That's some talent you got, Haruhi." Naruto said as he stepped out.

"Indeed." She replied, and held out two deer skin packs. "Your aura left your room, an obvious sight amongst the sleeping. Do what you must, I saw nothing."

"Thanks." Naruto said as he took them. They felt heavy. Haruhi walked back down the perilous stairs and didn't look back. He stuffed the blanket in, then passed a bag to Yugi. "Time to go."

Traveling back to the main cavern unseen proved an easy feat. The mountain had gone to sleep, and no guards or residents objected. A few, sparse lights hung as guides for the restless, though Naruto and Yugi were alone. Naruto led them out into the blistering cold night, walking the path bisecting the small, round homes filled with slumbering villagers. Each crunch their footfalls created felt to Naruto like a small alarm going off, but he knew the snow deafened the noise. At the bottom of the wall, he rummaged through his pack and found climbing picks. Yugi copied him, but reappeared empty-handed. Haruhi seemed to have decided one set was enough. Naruto groaned and created two shadow clones, transforming them into matching tools. He handed the real ones over to Yugi and side by side, they scaled the ice.

Dawn had crept over the village in violet ribbons as Naruto heaved himself over the top. He leaned over and pulled Yugi up beside him. He was surprised to find how easy it was to sweat despite the frigid temper of the northern climate. As they made their way back down the other side, he asked Yugi about the sun. Night had lasted only a moment before being chased away again. Yugi explained the sun had, in fact, not set at all, but lingered on the horizon, blocked by the shelter of the wall and the mountain. Another month or so of daylight was yet to come, following the Summer Solstice. At least they wouldn't be dredging through the tundra in the dark.

"N-Naruto?" Yugi asked. He pressed his gloved hands together and stared at the ground as they walked on, shivering. "May I ask our destination? S-summer here is d-dangerous."

"Yeah, we're following that white fox." Naruto replied. "I'm not sure why, but I think it's how we'll save the village." He wrapped his arms around himself, "But man, it's freezing out here. Why does it have to be so cold?"

"W-well, at least winter is over?" Yugi said. Naruto sighed.

The ashy, snow covered mountains traced the shoreline as they followed the unsetting sun. Naruto had never felt this cold in his life. Each breath filled his lungs with painful, dry knives, punctuated with tightness and burning. And he was in perfect health. But man, it was beautiful. Sunrise in the Hidden Leaf village was vibrant and glorious, but this… Rich violet hues chased bright seafoam and lime green streams across the mountain. Petal soft, pale lilac and blush clouds stretched out across the skyline in front of them. Naruto was the number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja, but he stopped moving to take it in.

"Mas- er N-Naruto?" Yugi said. "Um, if I may say so.. T-try breathing through your nose." He held out a thick, folded cloth, "May I?"

"Uh, sure?" Naruto said, confused. Yugi wrapped the cloth around his head, covering his nose and mouth, then pulled the ends across the back of his neck, tucking them into his coat in the front under the hood. Naruto felt like he had a marshmallow wrapped around his neck, but it helped. "Hey, thanks, but what about you?"

"This c-coat is too large on me." Yugi said, tugging the front over his face. "See?"

"Alright," Naruto said, "Let's keep moving."

Naruto didn't know how far they had to go. In his visions, it felt like days had gone by before they encountered the pyramid. Doubt began to creep in. What if it was a trap? Marik could manipulate memories, and who knows what else. Could Bakura have done something with his Ring? Why else would he try to join Team 7? Naruto didn't trust half of what Bakura said to them. Something about him felt… off. His fingers were numb and he stuck them into his pockets. The cold made it harder to think. It made him too aware of his body. How long had they been walking? A long, slow howl broke into his thoughts. Another followed, from the opposite direction. It chilled his blood.

"Ráka," Yugi said.

"I think I know that one," Naruto replied, "They sounded far away, right? Please tell me they sounded far to you."

"Ráka usually leaves us alone." Yugi said, "Unless the hunt is scarce."

"Great. Well, let's hope they find their dinner far from here." Naruto said. His stomach grumbled. "Speaking of dinner, wanna see if Haruhi decided to pack us any?"

Yugi removed his pack and knelt in the snow and peered in, then pulled out a leathery pouch. Inside were strips of dried, salted meat, large boiled eggs, and a bundle of crispy seaweed. He passed an egg and a piece of jerky to Naruto. Both were stiff and cold, but not as solid as he expected. Yugi dug around in the bag, replacing the items, then paused and pulled out a rope with three ends, weighted with metal balls. Naruto shivered.

"Maybe Kakashi-sensei asked her to make one for you?" Naruto said, "Let's keep moving, we might freeze to death if we stay still."

"He may have," Yugi said as he chased after Naruto, "Master Kakashi is thoughtful."

"He is," Naruto agreed, "Hey, don't forget to eat too. Did you bring any food pills?"

"Yes Naruto." Yugi replied.

Walking across frozen snow was exhausting. Naruto's leg muscles contracted in new places to keep his balance. It was worse than water walking and tree climbing put together. Iruka-sensei flashed across his mind. He picked up the pace. This wasn't the time to whine about a little pain. Not when his home was in danger. He pulled the coat a bit tighter around himself and shoved a bit of jerky under his scarf. Yugi was right, breathing through his nose had helped. Ahead, a glint of polished gold stone reflected against the aurora; a beacon among the mountains. Naruto sprinted. They were so close. The gold rose higher and higher as he approached. It was as massive as he had dreamt. He stopped near the base, half expecting the fox to pop its head out somewhere. Yugi stopped beside him, panting.

"This is it." Naruto said. Part of him was surprised it really existed. He reached out and touched the rough, grainy surface. "It feels the same…"

"Naruto!"

Naruto spun around. Yugi stood in front of him, frozen, as four enormous wolves approached them. Each had thick, shaggy coats of soft, dense fur and shiny pearly teeth. They were about fifteen feet away, silently stalking their prey. Naruto glanced along the pyramid. The entrance was nowhere to be seen. Yugi put his arms out and backed up until he bumped into Naruto.

"We cannot run, Naruto. Ráka are provoked by movement."

"Got it." Naruto replied, "Multi shadow clone jutsu!"

Ten Naruto clones stood before the large, menacing figures, jeering and taunting. The wolves attacked in a frenzy of teeth and claws. Naruto tugged Yugi toward the far corner of the pyramid, hoping the entrance was on the other side. His clones didn't last long. Memories of crushed bone and torn muscles told him the jaws of their foe outclassed the force of anyone he had ever faced. Yugi resisted his tugging.

"N-Naruto, they may ambush -"

He was right. Three more leapt around the corner as they reached it. The other four came up behind them. They were surrounded. 'Dammit. My clones don't last long enough against these guys,' Naruto thought. 'And I can't leave Yugi alone to go fight them myself. We need to get inside this pyramid.' His back brushed against the stone as he tried to step back. The sandstone shifted, and sunk in against his backpack. 'What the- ? Maybe…'

"Multi shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto said. He took Yugi's hand and summoned twenty clones to shield them from view, and pushed.

Naruto tumbled backward, taking Yugi with him, into darkness. The doorway he had found closed behind them, leaving his clones to the mercy of the pack. He rubbed the back of his head, a small bump formed from where he landed. Yugi was sprawled out on top of him, and slowly they stood up and felt around. They were inside a narrow tunnel. Naruto could touch both walls at the same time, and had to crouch to avoid the ceiling. 'We need a light,' he thought, 'At least it's warmer in here.' As they descended into the pyramid, he felt along the walls and hit something hard and metal. Hopefully it was some kind of light.

"Hey Yugi, do we have anything that makes fire?" Naruto asked.

"Haruhi may have packed something." Yugi replied. He rummaged through his pack, "We have a strike stone."

"Can you use it to light this?" Naruto asked. He guided Yugi's hand to the object, then stepped back. Soon, light flooded the tunnel. "Woah."

Deep set markings were etched along the walls. Naruto recognized images of birds, animals, people, and the same eye that appeared on Ishizu's necklace and Bakura's ring. The rest was gibberish. He picked the lamp out of its holder and continued onward. Gusts of cold air bursted from the ceiling every so often. He guessed there was a similar system as Oochimaru's hideout. A quiet, whispery hum made his spine twinge.

"What was that?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto m-maybe we should turn back." Yugi's voice trembled, "I sense r-restless spirits here."

"S-spirits?" His voice did not squeak. Definitely not. "M-maybe you're right. The wolves are probably gone by now."

Naruto turned around and started back, but his foot caught against something and the floor gave way beneath them. Together, they screamed and plummeted, the tile closing above them. The lamp went out. Naruto dug his feet into the walls and grabbed Yugi's hand. He focused his chakra and halted their descent.

"I got you." Naruto said. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah."

"Alright," Naruto felt sweat drip down his neck and realized he was holding the hot lamp close to his head, "Think you can get onto my back and relight this thing?"

"I think so." Yugi said.

Naruto helped Yugi up and passed him the lamp. There were no pictures on the walls here, only the abyss beneath their feet. He started down. 'I sure hope this wasn't a mistake,' Naruto thought. 'This place gives me the creeps.' Finally, the ground appeared below. He didn't trust it. What if it fell again? He sent a shadow clone down first, then followed when nothing happened. Another faint whisper grazed his ear. More followed, overlapping one another in a language he didn't understand. The room was large and empty, save for a rectangular, stone box in the center about the size of his bed. Yugi slowly started to approach it, but Naruto tugged him back.

"H-hang on, Yugi. Don't you think we should leave that alone?" Naruto asked.

'G-goheno, Naruto. I - I forgot myself." Yugi said.

The box was encompassed in a pale white halo and the whispers stopped. Naruto watched as a transparent white fox manifested before his eyes and approached them. It looked up at him and tilted its head, then started to reform. Gradually, it took the shape of a man. Thick boots and deer skin pants, then an ashy green tunic molded from the ethereal mist. Finally, a face. Weathered and wrinkled skin from years of exposure to harsh elements hid beneath peppery gray bangs and spikes topped with a washed out, tattered wool hat.

"Gr-grandpa?" Yugi seemed to short circuit.

"That's your grandpa?" Naruto said. His jaw dropped. "This whole time?"

"Took you boys long enough." Violet eyes managed to sparkle, "How many times does an old man have to spell it out? Visiting you is a lot of work, you know."

Yugi reached his hand out, stifling a sob, and touched his grandfather's shoulder. It passed through and he pulled back. Naruto shuffled his feet. He felt like an intruder on a sacred moment, but found himself sniffling and holding back his own tears. Deep within, a swell of grief resurfaced itself and he shared in their pain.

"Boys, come now, no tears." Solomon said,

"Uh, mister Solomon- " Naruto started.

"Bah, call me grandpa! I feel like I've gained a second grandson in all this."

"Grandson?" Naruto paused at the idea, then shook his head. Stay focused, "So, er, grandpa, what's going on? Did you really poison the Kōrikage?"

The ethereal figure drooped, eyes downcast. He nodded, slowly.

"I'm afraid so, my boy." Solomon answered. "Marik ordered it, so I obeyed. Then when I discovered the full extent of his plans, I took the poison myself."

"You did it on purpose?" Yugi said, "Grandpa, why?"

"It was the only way to keep you safe." He said, "You see, Marik was going to use me as bait to ensure you had to return to him. He knew you would never leave me. So I removed myself. I bet that really bit his nose! But Marik discovered what I had done before the poison took full effect."

"Wait, are you alive?" Naruto asked. "Is that how you contacted me?"

"Hold on, I'm getting to it!" Solomon answered, "Behind me, in that tomb, is my body. Marik used his power to try to send my soul to the shadows, but he wasn't strong enough. What you see before you is the result. I'm not really alive, per say, but I'm not entirely dead either! The shadows are keeping me here. Tell me, is Ishizu alive? Did the plan work?"

"Plan?" Naruto asked, "Uh, yeah, Sakura's been taking care of her recovery."

"I told her of Marik's plot. Together, we made it look as if I was giving her large doses. He didn't understand how she ended up in a coma instead of the ground!" Solomon laughed. A strained, hollow sound, "Listen, in the chamber behind me lay an undiscovered room. Inside there's an artifact that connects this pyramid with another located in a far off desert. There you'll find the Millennium Puzzle. It's the only thing that can defeat Marik now."

"What about you?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry about this old man, I'll be fine! Stop Marik's plot, or this world will suffer the same fate as our own."

"Grandpa, what does that mean? Ishizu said the same thing." Yugi asked.

"My dear boy, the puzzle will reveal everything." He said, "The Gods made certain of it. I have to go, the veil to the shadow realm may be thin here, but there are limits. Go now, save the world."

Solomon leaned forward and clasped a weightless hand on each of their shoulders and vanished in a mist of white. The torchlight now seemed inadequate and dreary compared to the light of his soul. Naruto sniffled and wiped away tears with the back of his sleeve.

"Come on," Naruto said.

Naruto walked around the tomb, giving it a wide berth, knowing a man resided inside. The wall behind it was covered in more etchings, from floor to ceiling. He and Yugi searched, but found no door. He pressed randomly around the wall, and even summoned shadow clones to cover more space, but nothing moved. There must be some trick or riddle to it he wasn't seeing. Naruto sat on the hard, cold floor and pondered his visions. Could the old man have given him a hint before? He wished he had paid more attention now. He sulked.

"Naruto," Yugi pointed at the wall, "This carving-"

"Hey, that looks like that card I gave you." Naruto said.

"Yeah, maybe it can help us." Yugi said.

Yugi held Kuriboh up to the carving of itself, but nothing happened. Naruto sighed and sat back down. Yugi frowned and stared at the wall, nose almost touching the little drawing. He held the card up again and closed his eyes, then sang. His voice was soft and soothing, echoing around the pyramid in a whisper. Other voices joined him, whispy and feint.

Oh warrior spirit Kuriboh

I summon thee, Hear my cry

And join us in community

In the goddess name

So blessed be

All went still. Even the fire in the lamp ceased its flickering. Naruto watched as the card Yugi held turned a searing white and a creature matching the depiction manifested before their eyes. It bobbed and floated toward Naruto with high pitched happy sounds, yellow eyes turned up in an attempt to smile. It was large; more than twice the size of his head. Naruto stood up and stumbled backward. Yugi stood unphased, and patted Kuriboh's thick fur. It turned and brushed against his cheek affectionately.

"Kuriboh, can you open this pathway?" Yugi asked. It bobbed again, flying without wings.

"Squee!" It said? Then pushed Yugi back a few steps. Naruto got the message and moved away from the wall. Turning its back to them, Kuriboh charged at the offending stone, and exploded, showering them with dust and debris. "Squee!"

Once the hazy settled, Naruto found himself staring into a jagged archway, through which a hidden shrine had been created. Figurines of pointy eared dogs on the bodies of men, sleek poised black cats, birds, and various people stood erected in a circle. In the center, a thick plate laid with the symbol Naruto had come to associate with the Millenium items: a golden eye. Yugi stepped in line beside him and took his hand, then nodded. Naruto swallowed and reached out. The voices started up again, the plate surged with power as his fingers connected with the center of the eye. A strong force tugged at him, pulled, and Naruto fell forward.


	12. Chapter 12 Dry Ice

Chapter 11

Dry Ice

In the dark, a man stood before him dressed in white linen studded in gold jewelry. His skin was bronze and eyes a ruby red. He looked a lot like Yugi, the same hair and the same kind face, but maybe older? Naruto shook his head. The man was talking, but he couldn't understand a word of it. Frustrated, the man glared at him, then held up his hands and formed a triangle, upside down, with his fingers against his chest. Naruto shook his head again.

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you're saying." Naruto said. The man's red eyes turned sad. He pointed at himself, then hovered his hand about chest high. "You, shorter-? Yugi?" He nodded, then made the triangle again.

He started shouting and waving his hands erratically at nothing behind him. Naruto took a step back and put his hands up. The man sighed, loudly, put his hand to his forehead, then vanished. Naruto blinked, and found himself staring down at Yugi, who looked concerned.

"Uh, what was that?" Naruto asked. He looked around. The chill on his skin started to leave. "What happened?"

"We were transported to this room." Yugi said, "I think we're trapped again."

"Huh?" Naruto said.

This room was small, the size of a closet. Heat radiated off the sandy walls, which were covered in more carvings, in distorted waves. A smaller version of the altar they had found stuck out in the corner, poking Naruto's side. He shivered, despite the hotbox they had been put into. Yugi held up their small lantern, illuminating the images. More creatures Naruto recognized from the cards stared back at him through eyes of stone, along with many he didn't know. As far as he could tell, there were no exits.

"Aw come on! Not this again," Naruto said, "Think you can bring that Kuriboh back?" Yugi shook his head.

"I can try, Naruto." Yugi answered. "...do you want me to?"

"... Okay maybe not the best idea in this small space. That thing exploded." Naruto said. "We'll just have to find another way out of here. Check everywhere for a switch or something."

Naruto turned around and felt along the walls. The space was no more than a few square feet, so he hoped it would be easier than the last room, but after half an hour of searching, they found nothing. He gave out a frustrated yell, tearing at his hair. Why would someone make a room like this? What was the point? Naruto thought about the pyramid they had come from, then was struck by a sudden thought. The ceiling…

"Hey Yugi, I'm gonna lift you up on my shoulders and I want you to check the ceiling for trap doors or anything like what we fell down last time." Naruto said. Yugi nodded.

"Yes, Naruto." Yugi said. He set his backpack in the corner, then climbed onto Naruto's back. To reach the ceiling, Naruto tugged him up, so he could stand on his shoulders, ignoring the cramp in his shoulder, but Yugi hesitated to let go.

"Don't worry, if you fall, I'll catch you." Naruto said. "Go ahead and use both hands."

Naruto felt small hands fall away from his head, and the shift in weight told him Yugi was doing as he asked. He kept a firm grip on Yugi's legs as he searched. There had to be something up there.

"I think this is a switch. Should I try it?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, but watch your head. If anything starts movin', just fall forward." Naruto said.

"Alright, here goes..."

Dirt and sand trickled from the ceiling, making Naruto shut his eyes as Yugi lost his footing. He snatched Yugi around the waist and shoved him against the floor, shielding them with his back as they were pelted. Heavy sand poured onto his back and spread to the corners of the room. More kept coming and Naruto thought they might drown in it. When it stopped, his hands were covered. He looked up. A square hatch swung back and forth over their heads, a tunnel now open. Naruto grinned and stood, shaking himself off. Puffs of dust shrouded the room. They were both coated in layers of grime, no amount patting seemed to help. Oh well…

"Alright! Multi-shadow clone jutsu!"

Naruto grabbed onto him as he put his bag on, and clones spawned under his feet, rocketing them up through the tunnel, through cobwebs and thick, sticky layers of grime. He grimaced. It had seemed like a good idea at the time. His scalp itched. He hoped it was paranoia rather than insects. Yugi shuddered. Come to think of it, he may not have ever seen a spider before leaving home. They burst through a wooden trap door and found themselves in a hallway, much like the one they had been in before. The haunting whispers started up again, at a low rumble, as Naruto despelled his clones, clambered out of the hold, and shut the hatch. The voices edged on inaudible. Were they speaking another language? A loud bang slammed Naruto's eardrums and the structure around them shook and rumbled. Sand shook loose from the edges of the ceiling, engulfing them in more dust. Naruto steadied himself against the wall. What the heck? Another bang shook them and set his teeth on edge.

"We've gotta get out of here." Naruto said, "Come on!"

Naruto picked a direction and ran down the tunnel, with Yugi on his heels. The next crash knocked them both off their feet, into the wall, which gave way against their combined weight. As a bundle of limbs, they plummeted down a smoothed downward slide. Naruto tried to slow them down, dragging his hand against the wall, but pulled away when he couldn't stand it anymore. Together, they shot into daylight. Blinded, Naruto braced for impact, curling them into a ball, and found himself in a hot pile of sand, tangled with Yugi. Dazed, he sat up and spat out clumps. He winced as pain seared through his eyes and pulsed in his head. Slowly he adjusted to the light.

"Naruto? Is that you?"

"Gaara?" Naruto asked, then forced himself to look around. They had been caught in a cushion of floating sand hovering over two squads of Hidden Sand ninja. "What are you doing here?"

"This is sand village territory. What happened? Why are you dressed like that? And who is that?" Gaara asked.

Naruto realized how he must look: covered from head to toe in sweat, grime, and who knew what else. He doubted even his blonde hair was visible. His signature orange outfit was covered in layers of heavy furs and leather hide. Yugi looked much the same way, sputtering and coughing up sand. How did they end up out here? Oh right, more traps. Sweat dripped down his back. He really wanted to take off his heavy winter coat now, but...

"You were ejected from this structure." Gaara answered as he set them down. He must've been thinking out loud. "We've been trying to get in."

"What for?"

"Should a giant building appear near the Hidden Leaf, would you ignore it?"

"Good point." Naruto said. A wave of dizziness hit him as he stood, "Hey, uh, do you mind if we shower at your place? It's been a long day, y'know. I'll tell you more about this place, though I don't know much myself."

Gaara eyed Yugi for a moment, arms crossed over his typical maroon and gray outfit. The rest of the sand ninja openly stared. Naruto put his hands up, realizing they were surrounded.

"This is Yugi, I'll vouch for him." Naruto said, throwing an arm around his companion. For a moment, they seemed to support each other's weight. "He's my teammate."

"He doesn't wear a Leaf headband," Gaara pointed out. His allies shifted, ready to capture at his word. Gaara's eyes flickered around to his allies, then back to Naruto, "I'll allow it, but I'm holding you responsible for him, Naruto."

"No problem." Naruto said, shooting him a toothy grin. He was used to that anyway.

"I want the rest of you to keep trying," Gaara addressed his ninja, "Send word the moment you get in."

"Yes, Kazekage!"

"Come Naruto, I will escort you." Gaara said. His expression remained steady.

Naruto followed him, and soon wanted to whine about the heat pricking the back of his neck and the headache still pounding away. His clothes clung to him, damp with sweat, and itched from all the crud he was covered in. It's so hot, why was he shivering? But he stayed quiet. Man he was tired. Naruto yawned, and stumbled along after Gaara, scratching at his eyes.

"We've arrived." Gaara said.

The gates of the Village Hidden in the Sand were as rough as their desert, made of thick heavy stone. A single path was the only way in or out. They were watched by guards oscillating in weaving patterns on top of the walls. Not one missed a step upon their arrival. Naruto watched them for a moment, then turned back to the ground when his headache throbbed again. He followed Gaara through the ravine that served as their entrance. On the other side, rusty red adobe buildings lined the soft, dusty roads. People were mostly indoors, Naruto assumed, given the vacant streets. Maybe it was unusually hot? Naruto sure thought so. He pulled his coat off, shirt clinging to him. Naruto swallowed, trying to coat his dry throat with some kind of moisture. The dry air made breathing a chore. Ugh, and this headache… a hot shower and a nap would fix everything. And food. Food would fix everything. He stared at Gaara's back. He wasn't sweaty or showing any signs of discomfort. Naruto wondered how he would do in the Snow Village. He glanced behind him. Yugi had fallen several paces behind, face bright red.

"Aw crap," Naruto croaked out. Before he could reach him, sand wrapped around Yugi as he collapsed. "Gaara- chakra- " He stopped himself. Kakashi-sensei's voice filled his head, 'This information needs to be kept between us. No one, not even other Leaf ninja, need to know…'

"Your friend is ill, Naruto." Gaara responded. He formed a sphere of sand around Yugi, "I'll keep the sun off him. You have to check in at the visitor center."

"Yeah, right, the place." Naruto said as his vision swam. He blinked a few times and ignored the spike in his head, "Thanks again for all this Gaara. You're a great friend. I just gotta… lay here now."

Naruto felt a vague sense of floating on his back. But he couldn't float, could he? No, not without lots of magnets… He tried to move, but his limbs were heavy. Everything was too heavy. Even his eyelids. So he just lay there. Maybe he'll float to water. That would be nice...

"... early hyperthermia and dehydration… yes… of course, Kazekage."

A buzz near Naruto's ear drowned some of the man's words. He opened his eyes to a bright, blurry white room, and blinked until things were clear. His eyes were so dry and itchy, but he couldn't move his arms to scratch them. Why? Naruto looked down. Packs of cool water were secured to his forearms and biceps. Huh. He didn't remember that happening. He discovered more packs around his head, legs, and waist. Where did his shirt go? He turned his head away from the room. A small, gray fan blew summer air into his face. Well, he found the source of the buzz. Naruto faced the ceiling and sat up, fighting a wave of dizziness and nausea. He held his head, then … where was his headband? He tossed back the thin cream colored sheet and realized only his undershorts remained. All of his clothes and belongings were missing. Well, at least he was clean.

"Naruto?" Gaara's voice cut his thoughts.

"Gah! How long have you been standing there?" Naruto asked. Gaara leaned against the wall beside the top of his bed.

'Quite some time." He answered, and passed him a paper cup, "You should sip water."

"What happened? How did I get here?" Naruto asked, accepting the cup, "Where's Yugi?"

"I carried you, and Yugi. He's being treated in the next room." Gaara said.

"Wow, thanks Gaara. I owe you one." He took a gulp of water, savoring it in his mouth before swallowing. His throat felt like he'd eaten sand for a week. "Maybe I owe you three."

"How did you get in there? My teams have been outside that structure for weeks. No one has gone in or out until you." Gaara said. "And why were you wearing so many clothes in the middle of the desert? It doesn't seem wise."

"Yeah, that was pretty stupid." Naruto said, then hesitated. Should he tell Gaara what's happened? He shook that thought away. Of course he should. The Hidden Sand Village was in as much danger as the Hidden Leaf. He could tell him about Orochimaru and Marik without mentioning Yugi. "Well, it's a long story. Can I have my clothes back first?"

"... I'll have some brought to you, then we can talk in my office." Gaara said, then left.

Naruto tugged at the material. He wasn't used to something so… flowy. The black pants were okay. Loose, but okay. His shirt was orange at least, but it felt too large, with sleeves that hung off his frame and the waist falling just short of his knees. He secured the middle with a leather belt, and ended up taking another fifteen minutes to sort out the black scarf thing. Naruto wrapped it around his shoulders and called it a day. He redonned his headband then ventured out to find Yugi, who was standing similarly dressed in the next room.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" Naruto asked.

"Better, Naruto." Yugi answered. "Are you well?"

"Yeah, I'm great. Gaara really saved us." Naruto replied. He took Yugi's scarf and wrapped a section over his head to hide his hair. "There, now no one will recognize you. Come on, let's go see Gaara before we leave."

Naruto was proud of himself. He only got lost twice before finding the Kazekage's office. He decided it looked like a clay honeypot sitting in the middle of the city. The Sand Village always looked more rustic than he remembered, but part of him loved it. He didn't bother to knock and stepped into his friend's office, confident he would be waiting for them. The room was long and mostly bare, with a few potted plants scattered around the room. The carpet was a mossy green, like someone was unsure exactly what grass looked like. A lilac rug lay under a beaten up, crumbling desk. Some kind of sandstone? Naruto wasn't sure. Stacks of papers reminded him of grandma Tsunade and he turned to the spikey-haired red-head waiting patiently behind them. As he opened his mouth, a glint of gold peaking over the last stack stole his words. Naruto, ignoring Gaara's frown, pushed the stack aside, finding a large, golden scale staring back at him through an eye he had come to associate with the Millennium Items.

"N-Naruto -" Yugi started. Naruto cut him off.

"Hey Gaara, where'd you get that?" Naruto asked. He struggled to maintain nonchalance. 'How many of these things are there? Are we going to encounter them everywhere we go now?'

"It was a gift from the Kōrikage. The Hidden Sand has recently signed a treaty with the Hidden Snow. I'm surprised you don't know about it." Gaara said.

"Huh? How would I know about something like that?" Naruto asked.

"The Hidden Leaf has also signed. Lady Tsunade has met with Lord Marik." Gaara said.

"No way. Grandma Tsunade wouldn't do that."

"If you want proof, I have a copy of the treaty right here, with our signatures. As a sign of their good intentions, I was gifted with this relic from their village." Did Gaara just smirk?

"Relic?" Naruto asked. "Gaara- "

"Naruto, you promised to tell me how you got in that building." Gaara reminded him. Naruto bit back his retort. What was wrong with Gaara? He sounded odd. At his side, Yugi stepped back, away from the desk.

"N-Naruto, I sense your friend has left us." Yugi whispered. "M-Master Marik -"

"Tell me! How did you get inside?" Gaara stood, pounding his fists on his desk. On his forehead, a golden light forming the Eye appeared. "Give me the Puzzle!"

"Gaara, snap out of it!" Naruto said, "What's happening to you?"

"Your friend Gaara is no longer here." Gaara said, a manic smile stretched across his pale face.

"Naruto, we must leave!" Yugi said.

Naruto grit his teeth and dodged low as a claw of sand reached for them. Another swipe dug into the wall beside the door where he had just been standing. Bolting through the opening and into the hallway; sand brushed against his back. He didn't turn around. He knew Gaara would be right behind them. He avoided windows: If they used the rooftops, they would be easily captured. His friend was a powerful ninja, an expert at capturing and immobilizing enemies. Being out in the open was not an option. 'Dammit,' Naruto thought, 'Why is Gaara on Marik's side? He must've been tricked or something. Could the item on his desk be responsible? Maybe if we take it-' Alarm raced through his body as several Sand ninja personnel emerged from office doorways along the hall, glowing eyes on all of their foreheads. 'Are they being controlled somehow?' Naruto asked himself. 'I thought that Rod thing controlled memory, not people. It doesn't make any sense.' Hands reached out and grasped at his loose clothes. He tore away from them, jerking Yugi onto his back as they burst out the main entrance and into dusk.

"Multi- shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto created a hundred copies of himself and Yugi, sending them off in pairs in all directions.

Naruto found himself wishing he'd spent more time in the Sand Village. Every direction looked the same: stone buildings and sandy roads leading away from the Kazekage tower. He picked a direction and ran hard, slinking behind homes as elite shinobi tailed his clones. Any direction away from the beehive building was going to lead towards the dome wall. Getting over it was a different problem. He really wanted to talk some sense into Gaara, but he didn't even know if that was possible. Could Gaara even hear him anymore? 'Dammit, how dare Marik do this to Gaara! He's gonna pay.' Naruto shook away his thoughts. He couldn't afford to be distracted right now. As his clones popped, memories of being hunted down flooded his mind. Temari and Kankurō, Gaara's siblings, had joined the search. Sand ninja from all over the village were emerging from their homes to find the stray Hidden Leaf invaders. Naruto and Yugi ducked down an alleyway and pressed themselves against the wall under an open window.

"Naruto! Come on out! You can't hide from me forever." Gaara's voice boomed from above. "I just want to talk."

"He's right." Naruto said, "We have an entire village lookin for us."

"Maybe we can hide inside?" Yugi asked, pointing at the windowsill.

"Good thinkin.' At least until we can figure somethin' out."

He boosted Yugi onto the sill, then crawled in after him. As they had hoped, the home was empty. It wouldn't be long before the villagers got wise and started searching all the buildings too, but they had bought themselves a few minutes. Naruto had gotten chased around his own village enough to know the drill. 'Okay, how do we get out of here without getting captured or seriously hurting anyone?' Naruto asked himself. A horrifying thought crept in. 'What if this thing isn't reversible? No… that can't be. It's got to be a jutsu. Maybe Ino can figure it out.'

"If you surrender Yugi to me, I will consider letting you leave." Gaara's voice rang out again.

"M-maybe we should-" Yugi started.

"Don't even think about it." Naruto snapped back. "We're in this together, and that's how it's gonna stay. He's probably bluffing anyway, no way he'll let me leave that easily."

"Yes, Naruto." Yugi said, "Then what do we do? We don't even have our supply bags."

"We'll figure out how to get over that wall when we get there." Naruto said, "For now, we need to slip past these guys."

Naruto froze. A pebble bounced across the adobe floor outside the room. Slowly, he and Yugi stole out the window and ducked back under the sill, pressing themselves side by side against the wall. A figure walked in. Naruto felt his spine go rigid. He focused on his breathing. Silent, immobile, invisible. The figure approached the window and peered around the alleyway. A loud cough bellowed out before it turned away and left. Naruto exhaled, then motioned for Yugi to follow. They ducked around the building and stuck to denser streets. The next alley had ropes of clothes hanging between the buildings to dry. Naruto chose two plain tan shirts and pulled them over their brighter orange ones. Ninja swarmed the rooftops and lurked around every corner. He ignored the goosebumps rising along his arms. The temperature was dropping. That was all it was. He crouched at the mouth of the tiny road behind a dumpster. Three Sand ninja had their backs to him. 'Dammit, show me your faces.' He thought, silently begging them to turn around, just enough… There. Slinking back to meet Yugi, Naruto transformed himself. His blonde hair was more visible than he'd liked. They doubled back and chose the next street over, sometimes going through the houses themselves. They had to be getting close, right? Naruto clenched his fists. He couldn't risk the rooftops. Not yet. Ahead, a large group of ninja were spread out, searching the now closed marketplace. He gave Yugi's hand a squeeze before letting go before they blended into the crowd.

No one noticed them. Naruto avoided getting too close to anyone as they helped search for themselves. He watched Yugi make his way around the opposite edge of the square for a moment, before beginning his own journey. They were looking for a pair, so it made sense to split up like this. Naruto hoped so anyway. He bumped into a sand jounin walking out of a side street. She apologized and walked away. Naruto mumbled back, then pressed on. She hadn't looked at him directly, thankfully. Overhead, Gaara descended on a billowing cloud of sand and dust, landing in the center of the marketspace. For a moment, he seemed to watch everyone, locking eyes with his allies in turn. Naruto sprinted the rest of the way. Gaara had his back to him and he didn't want that to change. He entered the street opposite of where he'd started, crouching against the shop under an awning. Looking back into the crowd, he searched for Yugi.

There he was. Over halfway to the rallying point, talking with a tall, broad shouldered ninja, who had a hand clamped on Yugi's shoulder. Naruto resisted the urge to jump out and grab him. A moment later, Yugi was walking again, head down, clearly anxious, tugging his scarf around his head tighter. Naruto grabbed the awning support to stop himself from reaching out to him as he got close. Yugi looked around at the crowd, then sat beside him. Naruto put his finger to his lips and tugged him away from the scene. Gaara looked like he was about to give more orders. It was a good time to move fast.

Naruto chanced a peek over the rooftops, climbing up one of the adobe houses. It wasn't quite tall enough to see clear across the city, but he could tell they were close. Hopping back down, they moved faster. Freedom wasn't far and Naruto could taste it. 'I promise we'll come back, Gaara. We'll figure this out.' Naruto swore to himself, 'But right now, we need to get to the Hidden Leaf.' Naruto glanced back. The crowd had dispersed. He didn't detect anyone following them. At the mouth of the street, a solid stone wall stood between them and the open desert. Gaara had tripled the guard. Men and women now faced their village, scouring the streets for signs of him. Over their heads, Gaara had stationed himself, and he was looking right at them.

Ropes of sand flew at them. Kunai and knives rained down. They aimed to immobilize. Naruto was knocked back as a tendril slammed into his gut. He lost the transformation. 'Dammit!' he thought, before springing backward as coils started wrapping around his limbs. Where was Yugi? Okay, right beside him, good. They just needed a little bit more time. Naruto ran parallel to the wall, not wanting to lose sight of it. Ribbons of sand chased and grabbed at them.

"Gaara! Stop this now!" Naruto said.

"Hand Yugi over, and I'll consider it." Gaara answered.

"Not a chance! Multi-shadow clone jutsu!"

Hundreds of clones spawned, filling the street, blocking sand left and right as Naruto formed his second favorite hand signs, bit his thumb, then grabbed Yugi's hand.

"Summoning Jutsu! Gamakichi!" A large, striking orange toad appeared in front of him. "Hey get us out of here! Can you make it over that wall?" He was almost out of clones. They had one chance.

"You got it, hop on!" Gamakichi said.

Naruto and Yugi grabbed onto the back of the toad's navy vest. Gaara's sand brushed Naruto's hair as Gamakichi's powerful legs pushed off, leaping towards the wall. Naruto tried to cover him as best he could. Clones engaged with the walltop ninja, slowing the onslaught of projectile weapons. He pushed Yugi's head down after a ninja star grazed his cheek. Gaara positioned himself in front of Gamakichi and raised his arms. More sand than Naruto ever cared to see again rose from the desert and encapsulated them. Naruto climbed to Gamakichi's head.

"No you don't!" He summoned two clones, poured his chakra into his palm, and jumped, "Rasengan!"

Under his fist, the barrier shattered. Gamakichi sprang forward, pushing off the last solid piece, sailing over Gaara's head. Naruto landed hard on his shoulder and heard a pop as he rolled across the grainy desert floor. He couldn't feel his fingers. Crap. He sprang to his feet as Gamakichi touched down in front of him, spewing rocks and terrain everywhere. Naruto braced himself with his functioning arm against the small wave. It clung to him, wrapping around his body like a snake squeezing its prey. Double crap. Gaara glared down at them. Tendrils wrapped themselves around Gamakichi and squeezed hard enough to make his eyes bulge. Naruto thought he might burst.

"Stop it Gaara!" Naruto screamed as sand slithered up his neck and over his mouth.

"N-Naruto I can't- s-sorry- '' Gamakichi choked out, then poofed away, back to toad mountain.

'Where's Yugi?' Naruto combed the area as sand reached his eyes. A small mass of sand floated near Gamakichi's imprint. Gaara set down across from Naruto and walked forward, hand outstretched, as if asking him to take it. Instead he closed his fingers, one at a time. All the air left Naruto's body. His vision blurred and white spots appeared, hands uselessly stuck to his sides. His head was going to explode. Was Gaara going to kill him? Panic gripped his chest, then everything faded out.

Naruto's head swam as he opened his eyes, finding himself staring up at a stucco ceiling. He coughed, then tried to speak. All that came out was a painful, raspy croak. So he went back to staring and assessed his injuries. His shoulder throbbed with pain, and his fingers were still completely numb. He tried to move, only to be met with an intense, stabbing pain. 'Okay, moving bad.' It was probably dislocated. He had a light headache, some dizziness, his throat hurt like crazy, and he was probably loaded with bruises. And he was hungry. On his functional hand, his fingers had been stuck into some kind of casing to keep them from moving. But he was alive, and nothing was broken. He looked around and realized he was in some sort of holding cell. Possibly underground, since there were no windows.

Thin strips of barbed wire were strung tight from floor to ceiling on all sides of his six foot square of space, like a weird net. An almost imperceptible outline of a door was among the wires. The wall behind him was covered too. These cages lined both sides of the orangey room, with a walking path down the middle, over which white glass covered bulbs hung. The ground was rough and dirty, covered in a layer of sand dragged in from years of trampling prisoners. Naruto groaned, resting his head back down. They'd taken his headband, and probably his weapon pouch. A fierce tug on his wrist jolted him like livewire. Yugi wasn't here.

"It's about time you woke up." Gaara said as he walked in. Three figures in dark cloaks trailed behind him.

"Where's Yugi?" Naruto said and winced. His voice was hoarse and weak. He really wished he had water. Gaara grinned at him, then let out the most maniacal laugh Naruto had ever heard. "Gaara-"

"Your friend Gaara isn't here, little ninja." Gaara said, "He belongs to me now, heheheh. Open the cage and get him up." The hooded people swung open the metal frame and grabbed him by his arms, yanking him to his knees.

"Ah!" Naruto cried out as his shoulder screamed in protest. He clenched his teeth and sucked in air. They won't be getting a reaction like that out of him again. Someone yanked on his hair, forcing him to look up at Gaara. His friends' normally passive face was turned upward into a comically wide grin. At his worst, Gaara had never looked so demonic.

"Where's Yugi?" Naruto hated how pitiful he sounded.

"That runt is not your concern." Gaara bent down, nearly touching Naruto's forehead with his. "Are you scared little ninja? You want to run away? Hahahaha!"

"Come on, Gaara, remember me? It's Naruto, your friend." Naruto said.

"Where's the Millennium Puzzle?" Gaara said, "Where did you hide it?"

"Let my friends go!"

"You fool, you have no idea who you're dealing with!" Gaara yelled. "Your friend here is nothing more than a puppet! Him and all the other so-called "Kage." Do you get it yet? He only does what I say, thinks what I tell him to think, and believes what I want him to believe! Your feeble attempts are worthless! The power I possess over him cannot be broken!"

"No, you're wrong." Naruto tried to throw himself at Gaara, ignoring the rippling pain in his shoulder, but he was held fast. 'He's got to be lying, there's no way he has this kind of power,'' he thought. "You can't-"

"I did. Hahahaha! His life is in my hands, little ninja. If you want your friend alive, then give me what I want!" Marik said. "Perhaps a demonstration will loosen your tongue."

Gaara's eyes rolled back, and his head bobbed backward at an unnatural angle. Then he straightened up, a fierce glowing eye in the middle of his forehead, and screamed, clutching his head. Naruto felt his guards let go and lurched forward, catching Gaara against his good shoulder, and held him tight. Gaara's screaming didn't stop and he fell away, curling up on the ground.

"Make it stop! Gaara, I'm here! Gaara!" Naruto screeched helplessly until his voice gave out.

"N-Naruto- " Gaara stopped and got to his feet. "Hehehehehe, you see? Gaara is mine. Ooh, yes! Is that fear I see in your eyes, little ninja? It's about time. I like this little world of yours. Here my shadow powers have grown stronger than ever! Hahaha!"

Marik snapped his fingers and two of his goons left. Naruto didn't look up. 'Gaara, what should I do? If it's true, and he really has control over other Kage, how am I supposed to help them all? No, he must be lying. There's no way!' An image of Gaara holding up a signed treaty popped into his head, 'Unless… Does that mean Grandma Tsunade is being controlled too? Was Gaara trying to warn me? Who else signed it?' Footsteps entered the room and stopped near the cage.

"Naruto!" Yugi was at his side. 'Oh no,' Naruto thought. "Please, he needs a doctor."

"I really must thank you for returning my servant, though he seems to have grown quite fond of you. Now someone better tell me where the Millennium Puzzle is."

A foot came down and pressed on Naruto's shoulder. He gasped for air as white spots burst in his eyes and he doubled over, biting his tongue. He wouldn't give this creep the satisfaction. No way. Not that his voice worked right now anyway. 'Don't give in.' Naruto tried to claw at the ground with wrapped fingertips and ground his teeth. Anything to distract himself. 'I've had worse, this is nothing,' he told himself.

"Please stop! We never found the Puzzle!" Yugi sobbed. "I beg you, master, please release Naruto." The pressure on Naruto's shoulder lifted. His head swam as he struggled to remain conscious.

"Still as pathetic and weak as ever. The Pharaoh was right to be rid of you." Marik sneered. Something bowled Naruto over and laid him out on the floor, a weight on his chest. His eyes were closed? When did that happen? He cracked them open, finding himself staring at a mess of spiky hair. "Enjoy your stay while you can, little ninja. Your pain is just beginning! Soon, your world will be mine! Hahahahaha!"

Naruto groaned as Yugi slid off of him and Marik's laughter faded away, followed by a door slam. Yugi slipped under Naruto's good arm, shifting him until he was propped against the wall. Cloth had been pressed behind his head. A bowl was brought to his lips and cool water rushed down his throat. It was grainy, but Naruto drank it down like he'd never drink again. Yugi took the bowl away and set it aside somewhere. Naruto swallowed hard and cleared his throat. It still felt rough, but the water helped. Yugi huddled next to him to keep him from falling over. Naruto glanced over, noticing splotches of yellow bruising on Yugi's face.

"I stole a bit of food. Please eat." Yugi said. Soft, flaky bread was pressed against his mouth and Naruto bit into it, chewing slowly. His mouth was dry and the bread tasted almost rusty.

"Y-Yugi," Naruto swallowed again, "You're gonna have to put my arm back."

"I-I can't! It could make things worse." Yugi said, "You need a doctor. I can make a sling-"

"No, Yugi," Naruto said. He coughed. All this talking was no good. Gaara must've done some serious damage. His rapid healing could fix that, but his shoulder needed to be back in place first. "Please, do this for me."

"Y-yes, Naruto, g-goheno nin." Yugi bowed his head. Guilt swelled in Naruto's stomach, but he ignored it. He would explain it better later. "We need to lay you down again." Naruto nodded.

Together, they had Naruto laid out on his back, arms at his sides. Yugi hesitated, then started singing a soft, serene tune. Naruto felt himself relax against the ground. It was warm, but not unpleasantly so. When was the last time he was this relaxed? It was nice. He smiled at Yugi as his pain dulled to a background rumble, overshadowed by a bubble of pure joy. What was he so happy about? He didn't care. Yugi was moving his arm, like he wanted to shake hands, but he was doing it wrong. Oh right, he's gonna put it back. He watched with fascination as Yugi dragged his arm along the floor, an inch at a time, sobbing and singing. Spikes of pain stabbed at Naruto, but he lay still. It seemed important not to move. His arm was out from his shoulder now, an intense burning throbbed at the joint. Yugi pumped his arm in small, circular up and down motions until it was close to his head. A loud pop echoed around the room, and Naruto screamed. Yugi bent his elbow and placed his arm back down, close to his body.

"Th-thanks." Naruto stammered out, before succumbing to unconsciousness.


End file.
